Tom's Progeny
by potionsmaster
Summary: Chapter 16. Things take a turn down the dark path
1. the Meeting

Disclaimer: All that you recognise is the goddess of Harry Potter's (J

Disclaimer: All that you recognise is the goddess of Harry Potter's (J.K.Rowling), what you don't is mine. Enjoy, please, and Review, review, review!!! (did I forget to mention to please Review?)

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Lord Voldemort paced up and down in front of the fire place in the study of the Riddle House, chewing his bottom lip in anticipation. It had been a minute since he had sent out the call. 'Where were they?! If he had to teach them to come immediately through force, by god he would do it. And torture was something he was impartial to. Known throughout the wizarding world as the Greatest Evil Sorcerer, he was used to dealing with and dishing out pain. But enough of that...' 

He turned his thoughts elsewhere, to his plan, the wonderful plan that he had scrounged up from the depths of his dark mind. The details had been easy to work out; the idea behind it, now....that was the difficult part. However, the plans were laid out and set; there would be no turning back from it. Tonight would start the ball rolling, provided that he could get what he needed. These two items would either make or break him for what he was and would become. They spelled out his fate.

A small pop and the swish of a cloak betrayed the presence of a wizard clothed entirely in black, face hidden in the folds of darkness. Voldemort turned to face the newcomer and the room. More pops and swishes could be heard as the room filled with witches and wizards dressed as the first. Voldemort pulled his thin lips into a terrible smile that didn't reach his eyes as he surveyed the room with pride. He was Lord Voldemort, the most evil sorcerer ever, at the height of his powers! This plan that he was about to reveal to the people in front of him would aid him to stay in that position. One by one, all present bowed low and kissed the hem of his robes, then arranged themselves in the Dark Circle.

Voldemort lazily walked to the centre of the circle, smile fixated on his colorless face. Then he spoke in a whisper that could have easily been mistaken for a hiss: 

"Welcome, Death Eaters..."


	2. the Plan

Chapter 2: The Plan

Chapter 2: The Plan

"I have hatched a plan that is to be the greatest yet in our rise to power. The Dark Order WILL become the most powerful in history!" Voldemort glared around the room, his red eyes alight with gleeful malice. "Tonight's meeting will be brief. This is of the utmost secrecy. Should word of this plan leak out, each and every one of you shall pay dearly." At this statement, he paused. This needed to be dealt with in the utmost caution. The lesser-ranked Death Eaters might become jealous and-

'Don't think about that!' he chided himself, 'I have no reason to fear betrayal.' 

***

At that same moment, Severus Snape stood surveying the room from his spot in the circle in a tidal wave of emotions: Fear, anger, anxiety, regret... He didn't belong here. But he was, and he had a job to do. He sighed softly, catching the attention of Lucius Malfoy. Lucius was a man to be feared. He was one of the few whom the Dark Lord completely trusted. Severus was one of the Elite Death Eaters, so he was in the Inner circle as well as Lucius. The difference between them was that Lord Voldemort was growing suspicious of Severus' loyalties. Lucius whispered softly, "What's the sigh for?" Severus muttered back, "It's nothing, just a personal problem." Well, that was _halfway_ true. He focused in on what the Dark Lord was saying. "...so the two Death Eaters who feel the Mark burn upon their arm shall Dissaparate straight to the parlor. Disperse!" It was all Severus could do to stop from crying out as the mark on his arm exploded in pain. He quickly Dissaparated to the parlor, Lucius Malfoy at his side. 

***

Voldemort met the two in the parlor a moment later, to be assured of no stragglers trying to eavesdrop. "Reveal yourselves" he hissed at the two hooded figures. They looked at each other, then slowly pulled off their masks. Voldemort looked them up and down with a critical eye. "You have been called before me to perform a special task. Should you refuse, you will be killed." Each flicked a glance at each other, then back to the monster that stood before them. "I must require that my two best Death Eaters shall have their traits passed on...This is an honor many would dream of." Voldemort paused, looking pleased. Lucius glanced at Snape again, then asked in a quiet but strong voice, "Master, we beg you to tell us...What is this task?" "Ah, Lucius, what a story! But all in good time, all in good time...What I will be requiring from both of you is a hair." The Dark Lord replied. 'What does he need a Hare from us for?' Severus wondered, furrowing his brow. "A single hair from each of your heads is all. I have a slight project that is going to require you to be particularly active. I have the utmost faith in you both...You _are_ my most trusted Death Eaters." Voldemort broke off, enjoying their confusion. He lowered his voice to a hiss again. "The project I have is one that will bring us to ultimate power, as I said before. The reason that I have you here is to one, get what I need, and two, ensure that that my most honored supporters are commemorated. I enlisted the help of a scientist who is doing experiments in the "gene" field of Science. I am creating a pair of twins, who will be the most forceful in the world. To do this, I have had DNA from myself and an unknown Vampire mixed in. But something was missing...I needed another person to complete the circle. For one twin, I chose you, Lucius, for your charm, abilities for avoiding trouble, and your good status. For the other, I chose you, Severus, for your mental capabilities, perceptiveness, and your position at Hogwarts. You each will be expected to care for the child at some point or another. I have arranged for a foster mother to rear them in the meantime." Both Lucius and Severus glanced uneasily at each other at this, perplexed at the idea. "Tomorrow is when they shall be born. I'll expect each of you here by 8:00pm,"said Voldemort, collecting the hair, "You are ordered Disperse." 


	3. Introductions

Disclaimer: Oops

Disclaimer: Oops! I forgot to put one of these on my last chapter. You know the drill anyway, so why bother in the first place?

A/N: "I'd like to thank my parents, first of all, then my grand parents..." No, seriously, Thank You to my wonderful Beta-reader, HPFan. You are truly a great friend, girl!

Chapter 3: Introductions

Lucius flitted around his room, looking for his wand. Where _was_ it? It should be here some...where. That stupid git of a son of his was sitting on the floor, chewing on it, getting slime and slobber everywhere. "Narcis-SA! Keep your son out of our chambers in the future! He's chewing on my wand again and I won't tolerate it!!!" Lucius snapped irritably. A blob of white-blonde hair flew through the door and snatched up Draco. Sky-blue eyes peered fearfully at the figure towering over her. "Lucius, he's your son, too. I shouldn't be the one having to look after him all the time!" She said it quickly, before losing her nerve. The glacial person before her drew himself up to his full height. Narcissa cowered before him, a tremor of terror passing over her pale face. "What do you think house-elves are for, woman?" Lucius asked is a dangerously soft voice. Narcissa quickly dropped her gaze to the floor, away from those incredibly cold eyes, that icy, penetrating stare. She quickly deposited Draco on the bed, still avoiding Lucius's gaze. "They are there for the help of cleaning the house, laundry, and dishes. You know that," she whispered. Then she felt a cold hand on her shoulder, gently pulling her around. She turned to see Lucius standing there, an unreadable look on his aquiline face. He moved his hand to touch her cheek briefly, then slapped her across the mouth with a resounding *smack!* She kept her head turned away from him, so he wouldn't see the tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to spill over. "Oh, Sissa, I'm so sorry...I...don't know what I was thinking..." He stammered out, surprise in his voice. The cold hand was back again, this time cupping her chin, forcing her head to face him. She kept her eyes turned downward, silver trails, falling down her cheeks. "Sissa..." She looked in Lucius' face, wishing almost immediately that she hadn't. 

***

Severus was nervous. As he paced, he kept looking at his watch, thinking that it had stopped or was going backwards; he couldn't tell. He knew this was something he had been debating on since January. Well, now it was June, and he would have to do it sooner or later. It was time to come clean. Honestly, he didn't know why he was going to do it. Maybe because he was going to become a father of a monster...A child with Voldemort and a vampire's traits, as well as his own, was almost too much to think about. How would it act? Would it be even more evil than the Dark Lord himself? And that wasn't the worst part: there would be another one running around with Lucius Malfoy's traits, instead of his own. Finally, it was time to leave. After making sure his travelling cloak was fastened securely, he Dissaparated to Albus Dumbledore's summer home, where he would confess everything. 

***

8:00. Voldemort was waiting with his two bundles of joy. A pair of swishes and pops gave way to the two most feared Death Eaters in England. "Unmask yourselves, I am the only one here," he snapped. Each took off his hood and tucked it away, looking expectantly at the figure before them. "I see that you are intrigued..." Voldemort said with a hint of amusement. "How very touching. Lucius, here is your ravishing girl, an exquisite example of perfection. Severus, here is your little darkling, straight from the dark side of the moon." Severus felt his breath catch in his throat as he peered upon the white face, perfectly complimented by the raven hair around the cherubic face. Full of curiosity, he glanced into Lucius' arms and saw an angel: golden brown hair against creamy skin. With some interest, he noticed that the dark-haired one was quite a bit paler, but had darker lips. Lucius must have noticed it too, for he was muttering to himself about the girls' differences. 

Voldemort looked on, unimpressed. "I had hoped for sons, but these will have to do. They are what they are, and they are _mine_. I plan to put them to good use. Perhaps they will be of even greater use since they aren't male..." He left the thought hanging in the air, watching his supporter's reactions. No change in either one's face. Good. He didn't want them growing attached. "They are to lead as normal a life as possible, to learn magic and the Dark Arts simultaneously. However, they will be brought up isolated from all other wizards until they can be of some use. For this, I am placing them with a surrogate mother in the United States tonight. You are each to take your own child overseas with you now, to an unknown place in Connecticut. I will meet you there in the end. Dissaparate to 66 Skylark Road. See you there." And he vanished with a swish of his cloak. "Well...we'd better go, don't you think?" Severus asked quietly. "After you, old friend," Lucius sneered.

***

They arrived at a relatively large-sized house, respectably hidden from view of the road by a row of tall yew bushes in front. Voldemort was already making his way towards the house when the door opened, casting a long silhouette of a slender figure in the patch of light. "Annika...You will receive compensation for this favor in the end," Voldemort said with an unusual casual tone. He beckoned forward the two standing in the shadows, with their bundles clutched in their arms. As they stepped into the light, they saw that the woman had quite an unusual look about her, almost like she was about to blow away in the light breeze that played along the branches of the trees surrounding the house. Her hair was a mousy brown, her eyes were a gorgeous hazel, and she had a handful of freckles sprinkled across her nose. The only words to describe her were decidedly cute. She seemed to be the type that you wanted to hug all the time. She led the three men to the kitchen, and sat herself at the table, indicating that they were to do the same.

"To business," she said with a surprisingly deep, throaty voice. Voldemort pulled his lips into his terrible grin and outlined the plan for the present to her. The girls were to be brought up learning everything about magic, Dark Arts, and especially weapons, fighting and self-defense techniques, as well as medieval studies on torture. For fun, they were to learn jousting, the old-fashioned way. As Voldemort was explaining what he wanted done, Annie was getting aquainted with the babies. Voldemort sat up suddenly, a gleam in his eyes giving away his excitement. "We have not named them yet! I do believe that it wouldn't do to have them grow up without names...Lucius, Severus, since they are yours, you are to make the choice," he hissed at them. Each man fell into thought, thinking of a name worthy of the children. Lucius said, "I have always enjoyed the thought of having a daughter named 'Mina'. My child shall be named Mina." Severus was lost in thought: 'She looks like the contrast between the moon and the night sky on a cloudless night. '"Luna" means "moon", but it doesn't quite match with "Mina". I think that I shall call her "Leena"...' "Leena," Severus said quietly, "Her name is Leena." Voldemort agreed, then stated, "They shall have the last name of 'Riddle', so the few wizards who do know of my Muggle name can be rest-assured that Lord Voldemort and his progeny live onward. Annie, do well to train them. Should anything go wrong, anything happen to me, at any time, the plan is to be aborted and they shall go to Muggle school from that time on. I expect faithful service. Do not disappoint me." The three men Dissaparated without a word and left Annie to deal with Leena and Mina Riddle, the two innocents on which so much hope and destruction was built upon. 


	4. Pain All Around

Disclaimer: You know the drill, so I'm not going to even bother

Disclaimer: You know the drill, so I'm not going to even bother.

A/N: Severa: You're my wacky-pal. Don't ever change. HPFan, never forget the Bouncing Ferret. Kyosansshugi: Here is my response to your plea for 'MORE!'

I'm sorry for taking so long in getting this up, but Term papers have ruled my computer time over the last few weeks ...*groans* anyway, here's the fourth chapter

Chapter 4: Pain All Around 

Annie hurried through the house, straightening objects as she darted about. She thought about setting up her cauldron on the front steps for the 'Trick or Treat'ers, but decided against it; too much over-kill. Besides, she didn't want her guest to think that she was into commercial holidays. He despised anything to do with Muggles and that included Halloween. Annie went back to the living room to where the babies were in their playpen. 'How they've grown in one year...' she thought fondly, 'It was a shame that they are going to grow up with a fractured past. Growing up not knowing who you are, or what you'll be, or even not knowing that you're to be a person's pawn in a game called life.' She pushed the thoughts from her mind as the doorbell rang with the sound of giggles and "Shhh, Shhhh! Trick or Treeeeeeeat!!" Smiling, she opened the door and passed out the candy to eager children.

***

At 6:30, Annie went back to the kitchen to replenish the exhausted candy dish and dropped it instead when she saw that her guest had arrived. "No need to be so surprised to see me, Annika, you knew I was coming," Voldemort said with a smirk. "Of course I knew you were coming, I just didn't know when. I was half expecting you to ring the doorbell and said 'Trick or Treat' like the others," she joked. Voldemort just raised an eyebrow at her. "So tell me, how are the little twinnsies doing? I haven't seen them since their birthday in June. Has it really been a year and a half since they came about...?" he asked. Annie nodded and led him to the playpen. He stood and gazed at them, a satisfied look on his face. Leena and Mina were both sitting upright and playing with bears. As his shadow fell over them, they looked up at him with bugged eyes, as only babies can. Mina dropped the bear and gurgled at Voldemort. Annie started to laugh quietly behind her hand. "I don't find anything amusing here. An explanation, if you will?" he snapped. Annie stopped giggling and said, "She wants you to pick her up. The gurgling means that she approves of you enough to do it." Voldemort stared down his nose at Mina, who by now had raised her arms and was waving them feebly around, trying to lure him into picking her up. "Go ahead, don't be afraid to pick her up. I have to get some more candy for the children tonight," Annie said over her shoulder on the way to the kitchen. Voldemort gingerly reached down and picked Mina up. Mina settled into his arms and cooed, trying to grab his fingers. Annie shook her head wryly as she cleaned up the glass from the floor from her ex-candy dish. Voldemort? Holding a baby? It was almost too funny to even think about....

Shouts of anger and wails brought her abruptly down to earth again as she dropped the rest of the glass in the trash. She dashed to the living room in time to see Mina sitting on the floor, tears streaming down her face and Voldemort standing above her, glaring fiercely between her and his finger. "She. BIT. Me!" the Dark Lord growled at Annie. "Oh, yes, that's right...I forgot to mention that they're teething now. They're fangs are just beginning to show, thanks to your choice of parents you wanted in them," she retorted. With a stare that could have withered a flower, Voldemort took out his wand and healed his finger where two drops of dark blood were easily visible on his ashen skin. "I think I'll do Leena first. _She_ hasn't done anything to me yet..."he replied scathingly. Annie picked up Leena and held out her left arm. Voldemort raised his wand again and placed the tip on Leena's forearm. Leena gazed at him unblinkingly, her pale blue eyes holding ice in them. Voldemort whispered an unintelligible incantation and Leena's eyes widened in pain. A howl let lose from her as the white-hot fire seared her left arm in an ugly mark of a skull and a serpent. Voldemort lifted his wand and a slow smile spread across his face. The clock in the corner chimed and he snapped his head up, looking at it, checking the time: 5 minutes to 7. "Damn it, I'm late...I'll come back to do Mina's mark tomorrow," he said shortly. Leena was still screaming bloody murder while Mina crawled under the coffee table, trying to reach Voldemort's hem to gnaw on. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Annie asked, disgruntled. "Godric's Hollow...I have a little..._business_...to attend to by midnight," he explained. "But it's only 5 minutes to 7!" Annie exclaimed. "5 to 7 _here,_ but 5 to 12 in England and this has to be done before midnight, otherwise this whole plan is botched," he proclaimed. A swish and a pop left the room void of the darkness that it had held only moments before. The doorbell rang again and Annie sighed, resigned.

***

Voldemort arrived in Godric's Hollow in time to finish his deed. However, as he tried killing the one he sought, his curse rebounded upon himself. His eyes glowed with pain as he let out a blood-curdling scream, then fell to the floor. His eyes dimmed to the lowest possible light as his soul poured forth from his broken body. The light went out in his eyes as he watched, a mere shadow of his former self, as the abandoned body burned with the rest of the house. 

Protected by the fallen debris, a little boy named Harry Potter started to wail in agony from the lightning shaped cut on his forehead as a little girl stopped crying as the ghastly mark on her arm slowly disappeared from view, never to be known about.


	5. Black and Blue

A/N: Kildy, this is for you

A/N: Kildy, this is for you. I know you've been anxiously awaiting this. };), HPFan, here's more of the story.

Disclaimer: Leena, Mina, Rebo, Brock, Orianna, Kildare, Gavin, Eslin, Neva and anyone else you don't recognize are mine. (Actually, Kildare belongs to a friend of mine who is letting me use her for the sake of the story. It's pronounced: kil-DAR-ey, last syllable is a long 'a'.)

Chapter 5: Black and Blue

The bustling hallways of the high school were crammed with chattering students, overflowing book-bags, and banging lockers. The end-of-the-day bell had just rung and Rebo was walking as fast as the crowd would allow her to. Her hands were clamped in fists of impatience as a group of 'giggler's stopped right in the middle of the hall. How annoying... She gritted her teeth and pushed past, trying to get to the W wing at the other end of the school. Fed up, Rebo shoved aside some lowly freshman and plowed through another group of gigglers. Leena was waiting, arms crossed, leaning against her locker in a would-be casual stance. Rebo reached her finally, closely followed by Gavin and Brock. "Where's everyone else?" Rebo asked grumpily. Leena took her time in answering. "They are busy making sure that no teachers are going to be around this end of the school. Did they accept the challenge?" Leena replied in an airy tone. Gavin chuckled and Brock smirked. "Yeah, they accepted...but only after Mina said it was just to be you and her this time, not a full-fledged rumble," Brock said. Leena nodded and stopped leaning against the locker, letting her curtain of raven hair cascade down her back. "I'm not surprised...All of you are more than a match for her little flunkies, anyway," Leena replied scathingly. 

She sighed, looking down at her hands, spreading them out in front of her. Gavin looked quizzically at her hands, then voiced a question which all of the group had been wondering: "Why do you wear the sleeves with holes for your thumbs?" "The better to hide my weapons, my dear," she retorted in a creaky, old voice. Brock and Rebo laughed, but Gavin persisted, "No, seriously, why do you?" Leena grinned a sly smile, then wrapped her hands around his neck. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! That's _cold!!_" he cried as the iciness penetrated his skin. "Any questions now, Gavin?" Leena asked brightly, removing her fingers. Gavin rubbed his neck furiously, trying to get rid of the white handprints left on it. Orianna, Kildare, Neva, and Eslin burst into giggles at the site of him. " 'Bout time you showed up, we were getting worried," Rebo said between giggles. "We had to distract Mrs. Mulciber. You know how she gets," Kildare replied. "Oh, look, here comes Miss Priss..."Orianna muttered. 

***

Mina approached the group at the end of the hall, her friends in tow. At the sight of Leena, dressed in her black sweatshirt with the thumbholes, she cracked a sardonic grin. 'Typical', she thought, 'How typical.' Every fight, Leena would always wear black and Mina would always wear a light blue. Each loved having a separate color to go with them when the fought. Both were excellently trained in how to fight and defend themselves and regularly staged fights between each other's friend-groups. Most of the time the groups would end up watching the Twins duke it out. And it _always_ ended up with something expensive getting broken...Last time it was the lockers: One whole hallway had been demolished, with twisted metal and paper littering the floor. Oops... Everyone had escaped from punishment and gotten a week off from school, besides, as it was repaired. And the time before that, the computer lab had been terrorized with half the equipment damaged beyond recognition, not to mention repair and before that, all the lunch tables had wound up implanted in the walls of the cafeteria. Nobody knew how it managed to happen, but it was a well-known fact between groups that it only happened when the Twins fought. They must have had some weird, telekinetic powers that weren't known about. 

Leena and Mina met in the middle of the hallway, staring each other straight in the face.. "So, what are we using today?" she said with a grin, breaking the ice. Leena grinned back and said, "I need to practice with choke chains...How about you?" "I think I'll elect to use daggers. I haven't practiced them in a long time. Choose a second." Leena turned and looked her friends up and down, sizing them and thinking of their skills. Mina was doing the same to her group. "Rebo, Kildare: stand at the sides and be ready," Leena decided. Mina bit her lip, frowning. Rebo and Kildare were almost as skilled as Leena herself in weaponry and techniques. "Emily. Inez. Stand ready to fight," she said shortly, trying to keep it as even as possible. Neva squirmed uncomfortably, she had a premonition that this fight was going to be a bad one. Eslin quickly moved behind Gavin, who walked forward for a better view. Brock pulled Kildare aside, wishing her good luck. Rebo stood on one side, bouncing up and down in excitement while Inez and Emily glanced at each other worriedly. Leena and Mina stood back-to-back, waiting for the signal. Gavin yelled, "GO!" and they turned to face each other, eyes glinting in anticipation. Mina snatched her daggers from her sleeves and Leena took her chain from her pocket, stretching it out taught. 

***

Each move was fast, furious, and calculated and the spectators were left gasping with astonishment. The cries of fury and angry faces of the twins were almost inhuman, the way they were fighting. Kildare and Rebo were jumping up and down, itching to join in, but Inez and Emily were hanging back. Finally, Leena wound the chain around Mina's last dagger with a clank. "Hey! No FAIR!" Mina bellowed in rage. Leena pulled the chain in a quick motion and the dagger lay at her feet. "Too bad...I win again and you were right; you should have practiced more with those daggers," she laughed. "You guys, we had better split! The teacher meetings are let out right now!" Grace squeaked, a little mouse of a thing from Mina's group. They looked around the hall, dreading what they were going to see. This time, the walls were shredded and cracked, plaster dust was everywhere. Some of the ceiling tiles had come loose and were smashed on the ground. But the lockers had stayed intact this time, as Rebo (ever the optimist) was quick to point out. Mina started giggling, then started walking out the backdoor, her friends close on her heels. Leena covered her mouth with her hands, trying and failing to stifle the laughing fit she was having. Gavin shook his head and started ushering everyone else out of the school, to run quickly away before they got into some serious trouble. Everyone was hooting with laughter once they reached the path towards Leena and Mina's house.

***

After the twins bid farewell to their friends, they walked leisurely down the path towards their house, still laughing about the match. Nothing about it was really amusing, but they always liked to see how much damage had been done and estimate how long it would take to clean up. Leena fell silent as she pondered Gavin's earlier question. She knew why she kept her sleeves pulled down over her hands with holes for her thumbs; the holes were to make sure that her sleeves _stayed_ down. Ever since the summer, she had been noticing a mark on her left forearm that would sometimes itch and appear red or seem to only be a tiny red blotch. But the thing that mystified her was the way it had started coming back more frequently during the past few months and had some sort of _shape_ to it, like a part of a twisted line and something else; it was unintelligible. At first she had thought it to be a sort of a bite, but then realized that it would have disappeared at the beginning. So she kept her sleeves down and never told anybody about it, not even Annie. Thinking about the mark on her arm made her remember some of the dreams she had been having this year, too. A person named Wormtail, the back of a chair, bright green light, a snake...Every weird dream she had this year had involved each of those things and she was no closer to figuring the dreams out than the mark. Quickly, she snapped out of her state of oblivion as Annie stood on front step, arms crossed and a knowing smile playing on her lips.

***

Exhausted, Leena went to bed early, giving the excuse that she wanted to rest up for the final exam of the year. What she really wanted to do was examine the mark in private; it had been hurting progressively all day and the squiggly line and blotch that was connected to it were getting clearer throughout the day. She never had problems like this with it before, so why was it acting weird all of a sudden? She checked the date on the calendar: June 24th. Ok, so it wasn't Friday the 13th...she shook her head and blew back her bangs from her forehead in frustration. Maybe a drink of water would help. She made her way to the bathroom in her pajama pants and tank top, only to find Mina being vain again, brushing her honey-gold hair in front of the mirror with a dreamy look on her face. Leena snorted through her nose, bringing Mina back down to earth. She whirled around to see Leena leaning against the doorjamb, arms crossed and smirking. "Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful..."Mina quipped. "I didn't say anything," Leena replied amusedly and went back to her room. Damn...oh well, maybe getting some rest would help. With that, she rolled onto her bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

***

"_Kill the spare"_ the cold voice said. The figure swathed in black swung his arm down and cried _"Avada Kedavra!"_ and a flash of green light flared past Leena's eyelids. She tossed and turned, but didn't wake up. Her arm felt like it was covered in a bunch fire ants. She saw the tall boy fall to the ground, saw the short figure tie the other boy to a headstone which had TOM RIDDLE inscribed at the top. Riddle....Riddle...It was her own last name! These dreams just kept getting stranger...now the short man was putting something in a huge cauldron, adding a powder from the grave, his own hand, and what appeared to be blood from the boy tied to the headstone. ....and stranger... Clouds of steam billowed from the cauldron and then a tall, skeletally-thin, pale man was visible through the steam, the short man pulled a black robe on the thin man then the thin man stepped from the cauldron and Leena saw bright red eyes set in a serpent-like face, which was as white as paper. ...and stranger... Next thing that happened was the man with red eyes pulled up the short man's left sleeve and Leena saw a vivid red mark on his forearm. The man with red eyes pressed his fingers to the mark and fire shot through Leena's arm, making her cry out. Her eyes flew open and she grabbed her left forearm, looking in disbelief: The mark on the short man's arm was now on her's and it was burning black.


	6. "You too...?"

Chapter 6: "You too...?"

Cold sweat trickled down Leena's back as she stared down at her left arm. The mark was black and clear as night: A skull with a snake slithering out of its mouth, like a horrific travesty of a tongue. And it hurt like her arm had a piece of hot metal on it constantly. She flung back the bedcovers and leapt out of bed, full awake and thoroughly frightened; what did it _mean_? She started to creep towards the door, expecting something else to happen. Of course, nothing did, but she still had every nerve keyed as she tiptoed backward down the hall to the bathroom. Her shoulders started to ache from the constant strain of clenched muscles, but there was nothing she could do about that. *BANG* and muffled screeches flew from each of the twin's mouths. A tangle of arms, legs, and mingled hair could be found collapsed in the middle of the hall and Annie was the one to discover it. "What on _earth_ are you _doing_?" she hissed, as two pairs of bright eyes peered up at her. "I wanted a drink of water, got a problem with that?" Leena snapped, surprising even herself. Annie glowered at her. "No I don't have a problem with it, but I do want to know why both of you were skulking out in the hallway and then decided to scream outside my door at..." she glanced at her watch "...11:30." 

Mina disentangled herself from the mess of arms and legs, then said softly," I wanted to go outside for some fresh air and I bumped into Leena. My apologies." Leena was still sitting on the floor, hiding her left arm in the darkness. "Maybe you should watch where you're going next time, Mina..." she said peevishly. "_Maybe_ some one *ahem* shouldn't wear black at night, so they might be a little more visible," Mina lashed back. "GIRLS!" Annie snarled, silencing both with a blistering stare, "It's almost midnight. Get to bed and don't let me catch you out of it again tonight. One more day of school and you can't even wait until morning to start another fight." Leena leapt off the floor and flounced to her room, cascades of raven hair swirling. Mina took one last look at Annie's countenance and slunk along the corridor until she heard the door close. Then she did a turn-about and dashed to Leena's room, closing the door behind her. She found Leena sitting in the window, bathed in moonlight, examining a horrific mark on her arm. When Leena looked up in surprise, the expression on her face was no less terrible.

***

Leena had reacted so fast that she almost was unaware of her actions. She flew across the room, caught Mina's arm, twisted it around behind her back, and clutched Mina's throat in the other hand, so that Mina was pinned helplessly against the wall. Leena put her face right next to Mina's and whispered, "What the hell are you doing?!?" She loosened her grip on Mina's throat to allow her to speak. Mina choked out in anger, "I had a dream to talk to you about, that's all. Lemme go!" Leena dropped her vice-like hold and stepped back, snatching up her sweatshirt to pull on to hide the mark. Mina rubbed the back of her throat and shook her golden head. "You always were the one to over-react, Leena...This dream I had was odd, to say the least. It had to do with wizards, a huge cauldron, two boys, and a graveyard." Leena sank onto the bed in disbelief as she heard the description of her dream she had tonight. Leena croaked, "Were the two men of different height? With the short one pushing the cauldron?" "Yes they were...how did you know that it was just two men?" Mina asked shrewdly, "I only said that there were two boys." Leena pressed farther on. "Was one boy tall with brown hair and the other short with black hair and glasses?" Mina nodded, also sinking to sit in the bed. "Was the tall one" Leena gulped "_killed_?" Mina nodded again, then asked, "Did the short boy get tied to a headstone that had Tom Riddle on it?" Leena nodded, looking worried and frightened. "This is so weird... We had the same dream." 

Mina chewed her bottom lip, causing it to bleed. "Oh, crap, I forgot for the moment..." She fumbled around, looking for a tissue in her pocket. Leena raised an eyebrow and said in hushed tones, "Your teeth are still that sharp? I thought you grew out of that." Mina ran her tongue over her canines, which were quite a bit longer than the usual standards. Leena was in the opinion that Mina was a bloodsucker at heart; her fangs (for that was the only suitable word to use) were certainly long and sharp enough for one to think so. 'Come to think of it, my own teeth are longer and sharper than everyone else's, as well,' she thought with only half her mind. The other half was debating whether she should tell Mina about the mark on the short man's arm and the one on her own. She decided against it, leaving well enough alone for now. Mina brought up the subject of the dream again, saying, "The part that I woke up at was when that white man with red eyes pushed the short man's arm and the mark turned black." She peered searchingly at Leena, leaving the question unasked: Do you have that mark on your arm as well? Leena got a closed look on her face as she replied shortly, "That's when I woke up, too. Can we discuss this in the morning? I have a headache and sleep would help it." Mina nodded for the last time and stole silently away to her own room to ponder the nights events.

***

Meanwhile, 3,000 miles away, the boy with the lightening-shaped scar on his forehead was in the competition for his life. He clutched the tall boy's body and Summoned the trophy to his hand, leaving behind the frightful "Man with the Red Eyes" shrieking in rage and his band of Death Eaters milling around. Lord Voldemort lived again and was out for blood. 

***

Voldemort was pacing like a caged panther, nostrils flared and eyes flaming through the darkness. His plan had foiled, yet again, by that dreadful Potter boy, _yet again_. He took his wrath out on each Death Eater for the simple act of venting, but it didn't help in the slightest. His rage was so great, the Cruciatus Curse was ten times worse than it usually was. Each Dark Mark bled after its owner had the curse preformed on them. Lucius Malfoy quickly healed his arm and then stepped forward as the Dark Lord went back to pacing. "Master...what of the project that you had planned the last time you were with us?" he asked hesitantly. Voldemort stopped pacing and a slow smile spread itself across the blank face. "Lucius, I think you unlocked the door on my recent predicament...This could very well be the solution. You are to draft a letter to them and say that 'after long last, their father has found them and wants them to come live with him in England, immediately, no questions asked. Everything will be answered when they arrive at the Manor'. Send it tonight and you will collect them in two days; they'll play an important role..." Voldemort turned back to the rest of the circle and spoke harshly to them: "Those of you good enough to remember the magnificent plan that I disclosed to only two Death Eaters? Now I'm ready to tell all of you. I had a pair of twins made as an experiment from gene-splicing 15 years ago, just this past month. June 6, to be exact, was when they were born. I had the twin girls placed in a surrogate home to be brought up-" He was cut off by a swish of a cloak and a faint pop, by a straggler Death Eater. "_CRUCIO!!!!!_" Voldemort shrieked, anger boiling in his eyes once more. 

The screams that were heard were the most terrible of the night of torturing so far. Voldemort lifted his wand after 5 minutes, still seething, nostrils dilated in fury at being interrupted. The broken figure on the ground was quaking madly and was hesitant about getting up. A ripple of restlessness waved through the Dark Circle at the figure crouched on the ground started to get groggily to its feet, breathing hard and swaying. Voldemort walked over to the figure slowly, cocking his head suspiciously as the figure approached him, then kissed the hem to his robe. "You're late, Severus..." Voldemort snapped, "I would have had you killed in a fortnight had you not returned home." The hooded figured bowed his head at his words, mumbling in a shuddering voice, "I was at Hogwarts and could only just get away now. The whole school is in a seizure over the death of Cedric Diggory. It's chaos over there and I had to sneak to Hogsmeade to-" But his words were broken off as he was flung against the headstone of Tom Riddle with a sickening crack. The crumpled heap twitched ever so slightly as Voldemort turned back to the rest of the Circle. "Let this be an example of the minimum punishment that I will inflict you with should you be late for any reason at all. Rise up and take your place while I go on with my explanation. As I was saying before, the twins were placed in another home to learn specific skills. They are ready to come home and you are to treat them with the same respect that you treat me with, as they are my heirs. So you can identify them when you go to retrieve them..." He raised his wand and a blossom of light sprung out of the tip, growing as large as the forgotten cauldron. A picture of a girl pacing her room late at night, raven hair flying as she swung around, appeared. Severus gasped softly as he recognized Leena, his daughter, who was now almost a carbon copy of him: She had the same thin face, delicate cheekbones, and cold, brooding eyes as he did. She also had the vampire's fangs, by the looks of it, but the look of rage on her pale visage was completely from Voldemort himself. "This is Leena..."the picture changed to a golden haired girl, sitting troubled on the bed, "...and this is Mina." 'The girl has Draco's appearance almost exactly,' Lucius thought, brow furrowed. It was true, she had the same freezing slate-grey eyes, same face, but with softer lines. The hair was quite a bit darker and as she chewed her lip again, the sharp teeth were visible to the Circle. The unreadable look on her face was yet again recognisable as one of Voldemort's expressions. 

The Dark Lord clapped his hands once and the light went out, sending them all into darkness once again. Voldemort had obviously calmed down a great deal as he was no longer pacing. As the night went on, the plans were carefully laid in full as to how the retrieval of the Riddle Twins was to go, business transactions on buying the Riddle House in Little Hangleton were set and ready to be signed the next day, and Voldemort was growing anxious. The next two days were imperative. Lucius would have to be quick tomorrow, if he planned to question Annie. Lucius signaled that the letter to the twins was done and he was ready to deliver it. "Severus, I want a word with you. Remain here when the others leave," Voldemort said in a dangerously soft voice, "You too, Lucius..." To the others, he said in a triumphant voice, "The trap is set, this meeting is over! I shall call you when the time comes for my daughters to return home to me. Disperse!" He turned back to the two left behind. Wormtail set about cleaning up the debris around the grave, trying to be inconspicuous. "Lucius, go to Annika's house and leave the letter with the morning paper. Stay for the day to question her and to poke around the girls' rooms for indicators of their personalities, likes, dislikes, and hobbies. Go now, it's nearly midnight." Lucius bowed low and Dissaparated. Voldemort turned his eyes to Severus, who stood more than a head taller and was quite an imposing figure to behold, but Voldemort could see that he was frightened. Inwardly he laughed at the towering figure before him. No doubt he thought that more pain and punishment were in store. Lucky for him that they weren't, for now. "I understand that you can't drop everything and run to my side the instant I call simply because of where you are positioned. However, tonight should have been an exception. This was the first meeting back and you should have come immediately. I expect better service in the summer and in the future. Understood?" Voldemort said in clipped, icy tones. Severus muttered back a response, shoulders hunched. Voldemort raised an eyebrow, then watched his pet snake, Nagini, circling the two of them, hissing softly. Severus watched also as she circled incessantly in the grass, tongue flicking in and out occasionally. "Come to Riddle House in two days time; I'll have a mission for you then," Voldemort said with the same iciness as before. "Yes, my Lord," Severus muttered, bowing low, then he too Dissaparated with a swish of the black cloak.


	7. Remembrance

A/N: Hope you like it! Sorry it's been taking so long to get this up. Time is nonexistent for me at the moment, but I promised a friend I'd have this up by Tuesday if it killed me...So far, it's done that pretty darn good! So, here it is, Kildy, and don't rip my head off.

Chapter 7: Remembrance 

Leena was still pacing when her alarm rang at 5:00 the next morning. She dashed to turn it off, knowing that Annie would be in a funk, to say the least, after last night. She plunked herself down on her window seat again, pressing her forehead against the cool glass, staring out past the yew trees in front of the house. Hmmm...newspaper must be here, if it was 5 already. She was about to go get it, but she jumped instead.

Somebody dressed in black was outside, placing something in the newspaper.

Leena watched closer, watching the stranger, trying to identify him...Blonde hair that looked so light that it caught the light and made it look silver. Tall, from what she could tell, which wasn't much given the rotten view she had. The stranger looked up at the window, and Leena gasped in surprise. Cold gray eyes were set in a glacial face and the thin lips were pulled back into a frightening smirk. The stranger straightened up to his full height, which was considerable, wiggled his fingers in a knowing way, and then disappeared on the turn of his heel. Leena was in shock; he looked so familiar. Not to mention that he had just evaporated into thin air. She shook her head, obsidian hair falling into her eyes. Much as she wanted to tell Annie what happened, she didn't dare. Annie was going to be annoyed enough at her after last night's caper and then there was a jousting match immediately after school that was an important win in the New England Stakes. Tension and temper would run high today. She sighed heavily, wishing that mysterious strangers and cryptic dreams would disappear like the man outside the window did. She heaved herself reluctantly off the window seat and started gathering her supplies for the day.

***

Lucius hadn't expected her to be watching from the window. "Damn, that was brilliant, Lucius! Why did you have to wave and smile like that?!?" he demanded of himself. He was nervous, that was why. He kept a close watch on the house from the trees on the side of the house; he didn't have to Dissaparate _that_ far away. It was nearly time for the twins to be trotting off to school...Yes, there they went...Whatever that big yellow thing was just carried them off. Time to pay Annie a well needed visit. He strode over to the door and rang the bell. Annie answered, looking disheveled. "Good morning, Annika. Remember me?" Annie's jaw dropped, but she recovered quickly. "Lucius! God, it's been a while...Is it time?" she asked, recovering from the trauma quickly. "If I may step in, I have a few questions to ask of you..."

***

Mina threw down her pencil, rubbing her aching hand. Finished! She glanced out the window in a blissful state, thinking about the upcoming match in a half hour. She and Leena were in different divisions, thank goodness...and who was outside the window? She blinked, just to make sure she wasn't seeing things...no, there definitely was a person out there, leaning against the tree and standing there, staring. It was unnerving, the way the person just stood there _staring_. She turned her eyes back to her paper, then back out the window. Now there was nobody out there at all and the examiner was looking at her exasperatedly. She hastily turned back to her paper, checking for mistakes.

***

Leena sat upon her mount, feeling Annie's eyes on her, scrutinizing every detail of her armor. If it didn't fit in just the right way, the price to pay would be huge. It would also cost them the tournament, how embarrassing. The huge horse snorted once, straining against the bit, prancing in place. She tightened her grip on the reins and Necromancer snorted again, bobbing his head up and down in his impatience. "Easy, boy, easy...You'll wear yourself out before the tournament even starts," she thought. "If I can stand carrying you covered in tin as well as my own metal and a lance at a full gallop for a day, I don't think that I'm in any danger of wearing myself out anytime soon," he thought back. Leena smiled inside her helmet, grinning at his remark. She was amazed to find that from the first time she had met the giant black horse that she had been able to communicate with him through thought. She looked around for Mina, who was riding a feisty chestnut called Corona, Cory for short. His royal blue garment fit his coppery color perfectly. Mina was perfectly suited for the horse and the color scheme just complemented the relationship further. Each had a temper, which became exceedingly dangerous for their opponents. But that was the lightweight division; Leena was in the Knight's Guild, which was a more difficult level. Bigger horses, faster speeds, and heavier lances upped the competition and the danger. Necromancer was anxious to begin the Presentation ceremony and was showing it. "You are such a peacock..." Leena thought to him. "Likewise, I might add, considering the amount of shampoo that you used on me for my bath! I don't think I'll ever be properly dirty again...Can you fix my neck cloth? It's out of place and it's pinching the braids," he thought back. Leena giggled as she fixed the black cloth embroidered with silver stars and moons. 

"Riders, take you're post!" the Master of Ceremonies called out. Mina and Leena lined up next to each other in their respective groups. Figured...front of the line, again..."Perfect! Time to show those fools what they're up against!" Necromancer told Leena excitedly. "Go!" the Master cried. Cory and Necromancer set out in a pair, matching stride for stride as they piaffed around the arena. Leena scanned the crowd and gasped: The silver-haired man was back and was watching with a knowing smirk plastered on his pale visage. Mina looked for Annie and saw the man, too. That was who had been watching her through the window in school, she realized. 

***

Behind the curtain, in the stables, Leena went back to pacing, helmet off and armor clanking. "What are you so worried about? This is a pushover. Roberts is here; he's your biggest threat. All you have to do is remember to roll your shoulder back when he strikes and the lance will just glance off, therefore leaving his intact and give you a slightly more powerful thrust..." Leena tried to ignore Necromancer's prattle, but it was hard, as it was inside her head. "It's not that..."she started off and then proceeded to tell her mount about the last few days and the strange man with silver hair and grey eyes. Mina ran up and said, "I'm up next, wish me luck!" Leena smiled and they banged fists together with a clang. "Have a good ride and don't forget to cradle the lance this time!" she reprimanded. Mina smiled guiltily and crashed off to where Cory was waiting, eyes bright with anticipation. Mina checked the girth, placed her helmet on gingerly, then took a couple of warm up laps around the stable area. She took a deep breath and cantered imperiously through the dark doorway, ready for a match.

Leena heard the roar of the crowd and knew that Mina had won. Mina won her division and all that was left was the Awards Ceremony at the end. Change of armor was needed for both the horse and rider and Leena knew her sister: The more glamour, the better. Time was of the essence. Leena plunked her helmet on her head, mounted Necro, and proceeded to warm him up. 

She felt Necromancer's weight shift towards his hindquarters...She knew what he was going to do, the show-off. Anything to impress the mares. She slid her mask shut, adjusted her shield, and picked up her lance. The blunted tip gleamed softly and the silver accents toward the handle perfectly suited her get up. The flag dropped and Necromancer reared, nostrils flared, laughing with glee as he landed and thrust himself forward like a rocket. The crowd gasped appreciatively and that just made Necro tuck his neck in more and fling his tail in excitement. Her lance cradled perfectly and she crushed it on the opponent's helmet, meriting 2 points. She grabbed her next lance, waiting for the Knight in Red to start the next joust. The knight gave a vicious kick to his palomino, who bolted forward, ears flattened. Necro laughed and charged, ears back and teeth bared, nose tucked in to his chest. Leena felt the Red Knight's lance slam into her shoulder, but she rolled it back just in time, causing her lance to smash directly on his abdomen, causing him to fall. 3 points won if you unhorsed a person. She won her division and took her victory lap, Necromancer chanting all the way, "Black rules, Red drools! We won we won we WON!!!" Leena galloped back through the gate to the stable area to change tack at the speed of light.

***

When the ritual of awards was over, Leena headed back to the stables, dragging Necro away from the crowd. He was big, beautiful, and flashy and he knew it, much to Leena's chagrin. She supposed things could be worse, so she kept her mouth shut. When she reached the stall, the man was waiting for her. "Annie forgot to give you this..." he said in a cool voice as he held out a parchment envelope, written in deep red ink. Necromancer stopped short and flattened his ears, eyes showing white rings around them. He planted his feet, shaking his head warningly. Leena took it cautiously, eyeing the man suspiciously. He must have been over 6 feet, easily. But she was tall as well, 5'8" to be exact. This man had a few inches on her still and used it to his advantage, staring down his aquiline nose with ice in his eyes. She felt her own eyes smolder into the inky black that they always did when she was upset or annoyed. Normally her eyes were a deep, crystalline blue, but they changed colors regularly. Green, grey, light to dark blue, it didn't matter, but they always turned black when she was perturbed. The man smirked and turned on his heel, walking away with a certain grace that she found to be almost feline. She opened the letter and dropped it in surprise when she read the contents: It seemed that the twins had a father who had been searching for them for a long time and finally found his "beloved daughters". She shoved Necro in his stall, who was still upset about the man showing up suddenly and went to find Annie and Mina. It was too good to be true. 

A/N: I know, I know, it's another dreaded author's note, but bear with me. I just had to put this event in, I love jousting! Besides, it ties in with the story later, so of course I had to include it! Thanks to all those who reviewed and Chapter 8 is close to follow, never fear.

~~potionsmaster~~


	8. Hello Again

Chapter 8: Hello Again

A/N: Computer exile is no fun. Remember that!! **Severa**, here's what you've been patiently awaiting: the Twins finally meet your beloved Sevvy! **Bella**, I hope you're enjoying this so far. **Kildare**, here is what you've been waiting patiently for as well: the Next Chapter! I've decided to make the chapters longer, in order to accomplish more and to try to keep the chapter count under 30. If not, oh well, I might have to make a sequel in order to tell my tale in its entirety. My friend **Omniscient** is tying in her story, 'Repeller', to mine. Expect to see Prof. Erinlexi Goldwood and Chloe Chapel in the future. Meanwhile, go read 'Repeller' and find out about Chloe. It's an awesome story. };)

Chapter 8: Hello Again

Mina shrieked with happiness. "Really?!? _DAD!?!?!_ You're joking...Honestly?" Annie was sitting, eyes closed, on the davenport couch that was in the family room back at home. Leena had an unusual flush to her cheeks and a rare smile hovering around the corners of her mouth. "I can't believe it...He said he'd be coming to take us home. To _England_! And he's coming soon. I wonder how soon...?" she trailed off. Annie started to reply, but didn't have the strength. Her talk with Lucius had completely drained her and she forgot about the letter. When he had shown up at the jousting match, she was taken aback. He was supposed to be looking through their rooms, but he obviously had done that with good results, by the way he was grinning. As the tournament took flight, she talked to him about what he found, what he reported back to the Dark Lord and the future plans. Lucius answered each question vaguely, clearly to avoid giving away too much information. He turned out to be quite interested in learning the rules of the joust, because he'd never seen it before. She complied, explaining the rules and divisions. Then he went out of the arena, claiming to want to some air. Where he actually went was the stables.

And when Leena had come tearing around the back of the building, hair flying like wings behind her, with the letter clutched in her hand, Annie read between the lines and knew that Voldemort was coming all too soon. She didn't want to give up the twins. Not now, not just yet. She wanted at least a week more to wrap things up and to say good-bye. That wouldn't be possible, however, as he was going to collect them in two days, the absolute latest. Oh well...Annie opened her eyes to see the twins poring over the strange parchment with the funny ink and script. It looked like it had stepped right out of the Medieval times, she had to admit. But then again, Voldemort did have an old-fashioned aura around him. She put a happy face on as her heart sank heavily, knowing that her babies would be yanked away from her, not knowing where they were going and not knowing what their purpose was.

***

Orianna and Gavin were debating whether or not they should sneak up on Leena and Rebo the next morning. It was a huge game of Team Tag and Hide and Go Seek rolled into one. Leena and Rebo were paired this time and were about to pounce on Neva and Eslin, who were busy trying to stay hidden and debating whether or not they should jump out at Mina, who was looking up-tight for some reason. Kildare and Brock were nowhere to be found, from the looks of it. Mina was trying her best to stay out of the way of the game, because it was a well-known fact that you were scared out of your wits if you passed by a group without knowing it. She was also thinking about her unknown father: what did he look like, how did he act, where was her mother, why did she and Leena look so different...She found herself under one of the huge trees in the back yard. She thought for a second, then stepped back a giant step, eyebrows arched in expectation. She was none too soon, for Kildare and Brock made themselves known by jumping down and landing in a heap at her feet. Her eyes blazed as she stared down at them and started to tell them off. Kildare cut Mina off by jumping to her feet, hauling Brock up (who was still trying to control his chuckles) and asking, "Who's that weirdo?" Mina whirled around and came face-to-face with the man from the tournament. "_Stupefy!_" he murmured, holding a piece of wood above her head. Two thuds hit the ground and Mina didn't need to turn around to know that it was Brock and Kildare. She took a sharp intake of breath to scream for help, but the tall man calmly turned his stick back to her and smiled a mirthless smile. "One sound and you shall be just like your friends behind you: unable to move or speak or even think..." she looked fearfully at him "...oh, don't worry, they're still _alive_. For now, at least." She whipped around, hair fanning out behind, and bolted towards the house.

Leena and Rebo were starting to get worried, because they had found out that they were being followed. Going into the room to tag Eslin and Neva would have been a major mistake, for then they would have trapped themselves. Orianna and Gavin would have avenged the other pair of friends by tagging them as soon as they turned around. So they had promptly run up the stairs, knowing that Gavin was forbidden in the girls' rooms. Annie had forbidden it as soon as Gavin and Brock had turned 12. Rebo was overcome by a huge fit of giggles as she usually was when she wasn't grumbling about school. Leena closed the door to her room with a soft click, listening for the sounds of footsteps. Instead, all she heard were gasps of surprise, a bellow of anger from Gavin, shrieks, then funny _flump_ sounds as heavy objects hit the floor. Rebo swallowed her laugh as she heard it too. Leena opened the door cautiously, thin eyebrows knit in concentration. All was quiet for about 5 minutes. Leena glanced at Rebo, who had a quizzical countenance. Both crept down the hall upon hands and knees. Just in case the others were playing a trick on them and were trying to lure them downstairs. They reached the end of the hall and heard the door slam with a force that shook the walls. "_LEENAAAAAAAAAA!!!! WHERE ARE YOU? LEEENA!!!_" Mina's frantic voice rang out. Immediately she dashed down to the front hall, Rebo close at her heels, landing with a crash at the bottom. Mina was leaning against the door, eyes as wide as saucers and pale as a ghost. "Mina....what are you doing? What's wrong?" Mina was still staring straight ahead, looking directly at Leena, but not really seeing anything. "There is somebody outside who is..." She broke off as a fusillade of knocks started on the other side of the dark paneled wood. 

Mina leapt into the next room, wailing, "Don't open it!!!!" Leena tried peering out of the windows beside the door and found them covered in shadow. The man was by the door, with masked people in black flanking him. Leena's eyes widened as well and she grabbed Rebo by the arm, pulling her to where Mina was cowering. As they crouched against the far wall, Rebo dug her nails into Leena's arm: the funny noises had been Orianna, Gavin, Neva, and Eslin. The were all spread-eagled on the floor, breathing shallowly. Swishes in the front hall told them that whoever the man had with him, they were now in the house. Their heavy steps carried upstairs and a few went into the kitchen. Rebo pulled on the Twins' sleeves and whispered a plan of attack to them.

***

The tall man's voice rent the air like glass shattering on an icy day as he called out. Mina shakily took a step towards the stairway, half closing the door behind her. The man stepped out into the hall as well, a triumphant smile playing about his lips. "Mina...so long since I've seen you..." Mina replied, "I've never seen you before, what do you mean "_so long since you've seen me_"? I'm afraid-" "But I'm not," he interrupted with a deathly whisper, "Afraid, that is. I remember when you were this big..." and he held out his hands to show her. Mina looked at his hands, then at his face, a probing look glazing over hers. The man took a step towards her, willing her to remember a long-forgotten memory. Flashes of another baby, dark rooms, a lady with sky blue eyes laughing, the man with blonde hair, another man with black hair....the images raced past her eyes as if a movie was being put on fast-forward. "I suggest that you tell Leena and her little friend to get out from behind the door. They couldn't possibly hold _all_ of my associates off," the man said, amusement evident. A clunk and a gasp of surprise accompanied the door being pushed open. Leena's eyes were black again and Rebo had her jaw dragging along the floor in astonishment. Quickly, Rebo closed her mouth and snapped, "How did you know?" The man laughed and pointed his wand at her, a flash of light flaming towards her. Rebo collapsed, and Leena rushed towards the man, daggers ready in hand. "Impedimenta!" the man roared and Leena froze in place. Two of the robed people came up next to her, gripping her upper arms. "By the way...My name is Lucius. I don't think we've been introduced properly before..." he said causally as he raised his wand and Leena started struggling again. Pure hatred poisoned her face as she bared her teeth. Lucius grabbed Mina and motioned for the two swathed in black to bring their prisoner to the kitchen. As they entered the warm, comforting room, they saw Annie sitting in a chair. Correction: what _had been_ Annie. Her body was strapped to the chair and she had a look of absolute horror on her face. Leena and Mina were forced to sit in chairs opposite their guardian, also being bound down. Mina chewed her lip, again initiating blood. Leena's eyes smoldered with fury as she watched Lucius turn Annie into a rose, a deep crimson with black lacing the edges. The stem had a single thorn on it. "Good night, dark lady. May flights of devils wing you to your rest," he whispered maliciously. The two robed figures sniggered rudely and Leena ripped her arm free, lashing out at them.

"Naughty girl..." Lucius fixed her with an icy stare which she returned in full measure. "Why are you doing this?" she asked tentatively, tone in a would-be calm voice. "Your father expressly wished for you to come as soon as possible, without delay. Annika was a hindrance and she needed her compensation. It was promised to her, after all," Lucius retorted. "Hold your tongue!" he snapped as she started to protest. "All right, I will!" she declared haughtily. With that, she stuck out her tongue, pinched it between her thumb and index finger of her free hand, and stared venomously at Lucius. He eyed her critically, then slapped her chin upwards so that she bit herself. Leena bared her teeth again at him, this time with blood on her canines. "Ah, I see that you truly have your mother in you," he exclaimed, "She had fangs like yours, most definitely." Mina was still in her wide-eyed state, not seeing anything. "Vobis Voldemort!" Lucius hissed, a ball of green flames erupting in his palm. "What is it, Lucius, I'm occupied at the moment," a cold voice spilled out. The girls' astonishment was enough to make Lucius smile a real smile as he answered back, "We have successfully obtained your precious daughters and have repaid Annika for her kindness." "Well done, Lucius, I knew you would procure them without difficulty. Severus is here at the Manor, waiting to greet them. Prepare to Apparate directly. I'll be waiting..." "Desino Sermo...Now," he closed his fingers on his upturned palm, killing the flames and connection, "Who wants to go for a fun ride?" Lucius asked with fake cheeriness. The Twins cringed in their seats. Lucius motioned for the two robed figures to take either girl and then follow him. They were duck-walked with their arms pinned behind their backs down the front steps. Two lines of the masked figures in black lined the walkway down the lawn. When they reached the end, Lucius commanded, "Disapparate to Riddle House, you will receive further orders there." With that, the girls were whisked away into blackness.

***

Rebo came to when she heard the icy voice in the kitchen. Crawling back into the room of her fallen comrades, she discovered that Eslin was awake and discombobulated. The two of them overheard Leena saying, "All right, I will!" and then the slap of skin contacting skin. Neva started to wake up around then as well as Orianna and Gavin. The five of them felt wasted, completely drained, but as they heard the rest of the conversation, they knew that their friends were being kidnapped by some not quite ordinary people. Rebo exclaimed, "We've got to do something! We can't just let them be taken!" Eslin snipped back, "Ok, big shot, go out there and rescue them. The only thing you've got to lose is your life, nothing big." Neva looked reprovingly at her as Gavin grinned and Orianna admonished, "Eslin! That's not very nice!" Rebo stood up woozily and tottered towards to door. "Where are Kildare and Brock...?" she let the question hang in the air. The other four got to their feet to go search for their friends. 

Brock was found leaning over Kildare, tapping her face and muttering to himself. He looked up when he saw them approaching and tried to explain what happened. Neva cut him off, saying, "We know. It happened to us too, chill out. She should come out of it in a minute." Sure enough, Kildare aroused, hand on head, to find her friends looking at her expectantly. "Wha...," she groaned. "We think we know how to get back Leena and Mina, but we need you to help most of all. You know, your special talent for the unusual might be just the thing..." They pulled her up and went to Orianna's house to plan.

***

All of a sudden, the rushing darkness stopped and a dark room came into view. Lucius was there, walking toward a lone figure in forest green robes trimmed with black and silver around the edges. Another man sat beside him, dressed in the customary black robes that the Twins had seen all day. This man had shoulder length black hair and black eyes that contrasted sharply with his pasty-white skin. As Lucius approached, the pale man stood up gracefully, even taller than Lucius. He inclined his head slowly in greeting, then turned to face the girls, blocking Lucius and the other man from view. He walked slowly up to the girls, inspecting them with a cold demeanor. His eyes narrowed when he examined Leena, who also narrowed hers. Her eyes were still black, only now they were chips of polished obsidian, glittering coldly out of an equally white face. Mina kept glancing between them, flicking first to one face then the other. "Severus..." the cold voice called out. The black haired man stepped away from Leena, still with that narrowed expression on his face, until he turned away to walk back to the man in the green. For the first time, the girls saw their father: the Man with the Red Eyes.

A/N: Don't you just love it? Right when it gets going, I have to put in an evil cliff-hanger! 0-o Wow... (It's a googly-eyed thingie, don't ask) Hopefully, the 9th chapter, Getting Your Bearings, will be up soon. Preview: The Riddle Twins get their Bearings in Riddle House, get to know the Ultimate Riddle (who is out to rule the world), and maybe solve some riddles of their physical selves as well as the riddle on why they start to think the way they do, answer a riddle for homework, and that's about it. (Enough Riddles? I thought not...) Oh yeah, Draco pays a visit and no, he's not chewing on Lucius' wand this time. Which is a good thing. Heeeheee...... 


	9. Getting Your Bearings

Chapter

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? *thwack* OUCH! oKAY, oKAY! JK's stuff is obviously hers, everyone else is mine, ya hear me? Excepting Kildare, that is. **};) **

A/N: I don't expect anyone to understand about the "Smoke me kipper" thing except Severa. Oh well, I'm not sure I really understand it either. I know Voldemort seems out of character for now, but honestly, he doesn't play a huge part yet. He redeems himself quickly, never fear.

Chapter 9: Getting Your Bearings

Leena gasped and started struggling twice as hard, causing her captor to kick her in the knees, making them buckle. She fell to the floor in an ungraceful heap, Mina collapsed in fright next to her and their captors promptly disappeared with a turn on their heels. "Dear daughters...I had _so_ hoped to meet you in a more conventional way, but..." the red-eyed man said in an icy voice, "Introductions are in order, I presume. I am your father, but I ask you not to call me that. Others are your parents as well and that name is worthy for them, not for me. Call me either 'Tom' or 'My Lord'. 'Lord Voldemort' is preferable of the three names. You have already met Lucius, by the looks of it." He indicated to Lucius, who was standing on the right. "This is Severus," he motioned lazily towards the black-haired man on the left, "These two men will be your patrons and shall be the closest to you out of all of my faithful followers. Now why don't we all get to know one another?"

***

As the conversations and false explanations ended, Leena refused to speak at all. When asked why, she replied, "I've been told to hold my tongue." Her eyes smoldered with the suppressed fury that seemed to have settled permanently in her face now. Everyone turned to look at her, calculating glances and surprised looks were evident. She raised her chin with an arrogant air. Mina looked worriedly at her. She knew that being cold and haughty was an act for covering up fear for her sister, but she also knew that Leena got carried away with it. This was one of those times. Thankfully, Tom seemed amused by it and wasn't disturbed in the least. In fact, he seemed more pleased with her reaction than either Lucius or Severus. Severus had a thoughtful but guarded air about him, eyes glittering with an unreadable emotion as he regarded Leena with the same scrutiny as before. "I think it best for these two to get to bed, as it's late and there is much to do tomorrow. Severus, show Leena her chambers; Lucius do the same with Mina. After they're settled, come back, I want to discuss some issues with you," Voldemort stated as if the Twins weren't there. The two men got to their feet and took hold of their respective twin, pulling them towards the door. Voldemort quipped, "Pleasant dreams, girls." Lucius snorted at the comment and Severus shook his head wryly. The foursome walked down the dark, dank hallway in silence, splitting at the top of the sweeping staircase in the front hall. Severus and Leena went left, Lucius and Mina went to the right. 

Footsteps echoed for what seemed an eternity as Leena followed Severus down flickering passages of candlelight. The candlelight didn't hold warmth like it used to, Leena observed. Everything in this house was dark and forbidden-looking, like everything had a secret that wasn't supposed to be known. She shivered, thinking, 'What _is_ this place...?' Severus glanced at her just then and caught her shivering. He had a feeling that it wasn't from being cold, more like a fear factor. He gave her a sympathetic, understanding half-smile to show her that he knew how she felt. She returned it with a blistering stare. He cocked an eyebrow at her, immediately making the understanding go out of his eyes and ice come in. Leena was taken aback by that; she certainly wasn't expecting this guy to use her own defense against her. Her fear went down and her curiosity rose a notch. This was turning out to be one weird day...

Severus knew that look. As a teenager, he himself had used it to hide when he was frightened. Truly, Leena had inherited more than just his looks. It would be interesting to see exactly how much of everyone showed up in her and her sister as well. He paused by a door, opening it for Leena and motioned her in. "Here we are, home sweet home. We tried to transfer as much as we could from your rooms at home to here in hopes that you would derive some comfort in it," he said in a low voice, "If not, you'll soon get your bearings around here. Breakfast is to be served at 9:00 tomorrow morning in the Dining Hall. I'll be here at 8:30 to show you the way. Be ready." With that, he closed the door with a soft click and left Leena inside to ponder the night's events.

***

"Why didn't you tell them the truth?" Lucius was spitting out as Severus walked in. Voldemort was facing the empty fireplace, a poisonous look firmly in place on his unnaturally white visage. 'Because, _Lucius_, I want their parents' identities other than mine to remain unknown from the rest of the Circle, that's why. There are Death Eaters running around all over the place around here and Wormtail is lurking in the corners somewhere in this room as we speak," he snapped irritably back. A small squeak emitted from a dark corner next to a bookcase and Wormtail crawled out from his hiding spot. "You-you could _tell_ I was in here?" he warbled uneasily. "But of course, Wormtail, as I've told you before countless times: Lord Voldemort knows, he always knows..." Voldemort turned his fathomless red eyes to Wormtail's. Severus and Lucius smirked as Wormtail visibly hunched his shoulders in fright. "Leave us. You have duties elsewhere in the house, do you not?" Voldemort stared unblinkingly at him while he spoke. Wormtail bobbed his head and scampered for the door, anxious to run before something happened. "Idiot..." Voldemort hissed, rubbing his head tiredly, "To business, then. I did not let them know who you truly are because I want you to make friends with them first. I'm sure that after today's display, they think you evil, Lucius. Severus has done nothing to receive their suspicions yet." "On the contrary," Severus broke in, voice cold and carefully drained of emotions, "Leena is already spooked, I could tell. She thinks us all wicked, no doubt. I presume this is the reason she hasn't spoken at all tonight. Mina asked questions, but all Leena did was stare at each one of us in turn. Lord, it's going to be difficult to get her to accept the inevitable," he sighed, then broke into speech again, "I fear that she might need some persuasion to gain trust in us." Lucius stepped forward, eager to have his input. "We might be able to achieve that through the gifts, shouldn't we? They are coming at the end of this week if I remember correctly. By then Leena should be talking and have warmed up considerably." Voldemort reflected on the statements, then said, "Time will tell and we should get rest. See you in the morning." And all three went to their rooms.

***

Leena was woken up by a soft knock on her door at 7:00 the next morning. She glanced around the room, found her sweatshirt and opened the door, looking upwards. She expected to see Severus again and was surprised when a tiny squeak of a voice from near the ground squealed, "Excuse me, miss, I is sorry to interrupt your sleep, but you is needing to get ready for breakfast now." Leena snapped her eyes downward and jumped. Two huge brown eyes were staring up at her. Long ears protruded from the sides of the thing's head and a slight nose poked out beneath the orb-like eyes. Tiny hands wrung together as the creature cringed. Leena moved back, allowing whatever it was to enter the room. It did and introduced itself rather nervously. "My name is Adelle. I is supposed to be helping Miss get ready for breakfast." Leena furrowed her brow, then said, "What are you?" "I is a house elf, Miss. I is supposed to serve Master Riddle for the rest of my life. I is so lucky..." Adelle trailed off. "Why lucky? I shouldn't want to serve him for even a day, let alone the rest of my life!" Leena exclaimed. Adelle pulled her into a chair and started to brush Leena's hair. "Because I was a disgraced elf who could find no work. Then Master Riddle allowed me to serve him and I is no longer a wicked elf, no no, not at all." 

Adelle now was placing various pieces of hair carefully up and securing them with gentleness. Leena sat carefully, thinking that the elf looked like a very large, out of proportion, dirty doll. Adelle then went off to the wardrobe and pulled out a black robe. "You is to wear these robes from now on, no more Muggle clothing." Leena took them reluctantly. She didn't want to look like an overgrown bat. Adelle started to set the room in order while Leena dressed in the bathroom. She caught sight of herself in the mirror above the sink and was surprised. The robe was surprisingly comfortable, but it flattered her figure with the cut and style. Her hair was pulled back at the sides and was held there by combs set with the mark on her arm in them. The effect was simple, yet it suited to her liking. She chanced a smile to be sure it was really her in the mirror. Of course it was. She came out and Adelle handed her a silver necklace to match the combs. Severus came into the room just then and stopped short, stunned. He recovered quickly and said briskly, "I see you're already dressed. Breakfast awaits and so does the rest of the day." He took the necklace from Leena and clasped it for her. "There. The perfect touch." And he led her to the Dining Hall.

***

Leena was still silent as she walked next to Severus to breakfast during the next few days. She also noted that the house she was in looked quite a bit better in sunlight, but still held that cold quality when she had explored it. Mina had been poking around the grounds and was talking to everyone in sight. She quickly got over her initial shock of being kidnapped and became friendly with Lucius easily. Severus was a bit colder, but Mina befriended him all the same. Leena didn't bother to talk with anyone except Adelle. She knew who everyone was and relatively what they looked like. Just now she realized exactly how tall Severus was; if she had thought Lucius was lofty, he was nothing compared to this towering figure. Severus in turn had been quietly observing the Twins for their differences and similarities. He was surprised to see that Leena's eyes were slowly turning from the darkest of the blacks to stormy gray, then to deep blue towards the end of the week. But they always had that icy edge to them, no matter what color they were. Often he sat up late in the night, thinking about it. She certainly acted like he did, he knew that for sure. There was more to her than met the eye, but it was a lost piece of the puzzle that he couldn't find. Yesterday afternoon, he had been absorbed in a book about Poisons and Antidotes, how to brew them, their symptoms, and their potency. He heard the faintest of sighs and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Leena sitting in a chair staring at him, a probing look on her face. He gave her a small smile, then went back to writing the lesson plans for Hogwarts' 7th year students in the upcoming semester. He couldn't fall behind.

He was back in the library on Friday, his lesson plans out again when the door closed. He didn't turn around, figuring it to be Adelle; she often closed the doors when she cleaned. She didn't like to be caught cleaning if she could help it. A shadow fell across the table he was working at and didn't move. He raised his head expectantly. Leena was just standing there, arms folded. "Yes? What do you want?" Severus said with a bite of impatience as he put his quill back in the ink well. "Tell me why you're sad," she said in a low voice. The book fell closed with a thump. He blinked slowly, trying to sort out an answer. That took him completely by surprise. "You think I'm sad?" he asked softly, "Why would you think that?" "You seem so distant from everyone else. Like you don't really belong. Besides, your eyes told me," she replied ethereally. Severus leaned back in his chair, thinking of a response. 'She's sharper than I thought...' he couldn't help thinking instead. "Many things contribute to it," he said at last, "most of which I can't tell you at the moment. But most of all why you wouldn't talk to anybody. It must have been hard not talking to anybody for a week." "Not at all. Not when you don't have anything to say to people you don't like," she responded crisply. "What did I do to make you not like me, if I'm permitted to ask?" he questioned. "Associating with Lucius and _Tom_. They are like, I dunno...not exactly honest, to say the least." "Why do you say that they aren't honest?" This was getting interesting. He steepled his fingers under his nose, waiting for the cryptic answer she was certain to give. "Because they are hiding something." 

So much for the mysterious answer. "Every time I walked by or came into the room, they stopped talking abruptly. I don't like people who hide things from me. And you carefully avoid talking at all around them. You just let them chatter on and I want to know why." Her face was set, but her eyes were still blue. "I don't know how to answer that except to tell you that eventually all your questions will be answered and what they are talking about will be revealed," he said vaguely. "My turn for the questions now. Why don't you like Mina that much? I don't think you've spoken to her all week, either," he asked, puzzled. "Because she changes every once in a blue moon. Most of the time it's for the worse and this is one of those times," Leena said shortly. "Changes how? Is there anything physically wrong with her?" he had a thoughtful look on his face now. "She gets this harsh edge to her voice, her face seems to get thinner and paler, and she becomes irritable quite quickly. Annie used to give us this funky drink and that was the end of it, though. She used to give it to us once a month, but sometimes she would forget. That's when Mina gets like this," she said quietly, reflecting upon the memory. Severus furrowed his brow in contemplation, then gasped, "That's it! That is it! _That's_ what we forgot!" Leena, perplexed, countered, "_What's_ it? What did you forget, the weird drink?" He pulled out a silver pocket watch with a snake engraved on the cover, ignoring her last questions and said, "We have an appointment to make down in the West Garden, did you know that? You might find that this is part of the reason for secrecy around both of you." Severus stood up, stuck the rest of the papers in folders and held out his arm. Leena hesitated, then took it and allowed herself to be led outside, wondering what he was hiding. 

Mina was already there, Lucius by her side. Voldemort was standing imperiously beside a medium-sized building, the black robed people flanking him on either side. Wormtail was next to the entrance. "Ah. Leena...So nice of you to join us," Voldemort said, smiling coldly. She cocked an eyebrow at him and said icily, "I didn't know I was missed." Mina stiffed her giggles and Lucius arched his eyebrows sarcastically, saying, "So she _can_ talk! Amazing." Severus shot him a look and Lucius smirked. Voldemort said, "Follow me, I have something to give to you." Mina and Leena glanced at each other, then stepped into the darkness of the building. Severus and Lucius followed in turn. Wormtail turned on the lights. Mina gasped in delight and Leena was rendered speechless. Severus crossed his arms, looking unimpressed. Lucius curled his lip, looking extremely out of place in the barn. 

Voldemort motioned for the girls to follow him closer to the stalls where two horses were waiting, nameplates on the door. Leena's was on the left and Mina's was on the right, as usual. "I'll leave you to get aquainted and I'll see you at dinner," Voldemort said with an amused tone, then Apparated back to the house. Lucius left as well, mumbling about needing to go back to his manor for a few days. Leena turned to Severus, who was still in shadow with his arms crossed. "You're staying, aren't you?" she asked after a while. "Of course," he replied, surprised that she wanted him to, "I am a teacher by profession and there is much you need to learn by the time September rolls around. You need to be in 5th level magic in order to go to school." "School? For _magic_? I don't believe there's such a thing," Mina scoffed, petting her dapple grey horse on the neck. Leena gave a half smile and said, "Cool! That would explain some things..." And she went back to letting her horse smell her over. "What breed are they?" she asked inquisitively. "Umm, I believe that yours is a Friesian and Mina's is an Irish Draught. I hope you like them. We knew that both of you were avid riders and that you might like to continue jousting," Severus returned. Leena read her horse's name plate: **_Renegade_**: Friesian, owned by Leena a. s. riddle "Classes begin Monday, in the Library. I'll see both of you there," he added as an afterthought and he, too, left the girls to get aquainted with their new pets.

***

Monday came, and Mina was back to her usual self. Leena, nonplussed, let it slide, figuring that she had been given one of those weird-tasting concoctions of Annie's. The girls took a seat in comfortable arm chairs with end tables set up for them, anxiously awaiting to see how exactly you preformed magic. Severus walked in, his usual black robes swirling around his feet. "Today, you are going to learn the basics of magic. Since you are several degrees above my usual students, I think that you shall have no difficulty in mastering these techniques in a few days. Keep in mind that we are going to move at a fast pace in order for you to be enrolled in Hogwarts at the 5th level, in order to be with your peers. Make every effort to achieve that goal, otherwise I can assure you that you will fall behind at an amazing rate. Now, to begin..." he said. Leena glanced worriedly at Mina, who looked just as apprehensive. They decided to pay attention if it killed them. It paid dividends in the end.

***

Transfiguration; Charms, Hexes, and Curses; Potions, Poisons, and Antidotes; Herbology; History of Magic(they quickly dropped it, as it was unimportant), Astronomy; Astrology; Dueling and Weaponry...The classes made the next two weeks fly by in a blur. Leena and Mina quickly became skilled and were being taught things that no Hogwarts 5th year ever would be. Severus proved to be an excellent teacher. The one subject that gave him the most trouble was Transfiguration. Voldemort wanted the Twins to become Animagus as soon as possible. Wormtail, being one himself, was brought in to teach it instead of Severus. Severus used this time to sit in the corner and plan his classes for Hogwarts or just to sneer at Wormtail to make him uneasy. Mina was skeptical at first when she learned that Wormtail was to teach them how to transform. He could barely do it himself! Leena scoffed at him, eyes darkening to grey every time she thought of how he struggled to explain the concept. She noticed Severus biting back a smile, a malicious glint in his eye as he scribbled on sheets of parchment as Wormtail faltered through it. Towards the end of the lessons, Mina was getting close to completing her transformation and Leena was ready to do it right then and there.

On July 25, Severus announced that he had obtained the tests for the girls to take in order to enter Hogwarts and 5th year. Looking a bit sad, he tagged on the end, "Alas, our classes are over after tomorrow. This is unfortunate, as there is still much to learn. However, you are going to one of the best Wizarding schools in the world. We shall see how you do. I must also take a leave of absence to take care of my affaires at home, then go to the actual school myself. I might be able to take a few days to come visit, but they will be few and far between." Mina snapped her head up, Leena dropped her vial that she was holding. "You can't leave now!" she cried, "You can't go, we still need to know things!" "Lucius will take over for answering your questions and Wormtail will still be _attempting_ to teach you Transfiguration," he smirked at the thought, then continued. "Don't worry, you will see me at school," he reassured her, "Now tomorrow is when you'll take your test, today is the last definite day of lessons. To make flames appear on your fingertips for light or to set objects on fire, whisper _Accendo Digitale_..." he stated, closing the subject from further discussion.

At lunch, Leena and Mina had a visitor: Lucius had brought his son along. Draco was almost an exact carbon copy of his father, same mannerism, smirk, and cold glint in his eyes. Leena looked Draco up and down, judging him. He was almost as tall as Lucius, probably 6 feet. Mina was studying him with a critical eye from across the table. Leena frowned, thinking, 'He looks almost exactly like Mina, this is so weird. I wonder...' and then Voldemort stepped in, glancing around the room. His red eyes lingered on Draco, who gazed back unfalteringly. Leena noted with amusement that he had clenched his hands into fists underneath the table. Lucius sat down next to his son, who was now looking over the Twins again. Severus was already seated and waiting, bored from the looks of it. Draco finally spoke, drawling, "Professor Snape, how nice to see you so soon. I hope you're well?" "Likewise, Mr. Malfoy. I'm fine, yourself?" he returned, a small smile playing about his lips. "Quite well, thank you," he returned cautiously. Lucius broke in, saying, "Draco, meet Leena and Mina Riddle. Lord Voldemort has finally found his daughters and wishes for you to meet them. You three will have all afternoon to get to know one another."

After lunch, Draco and the Twins headed outside to roam the grounds while Lucius, Severus and Voldemort stayed inside to discuss the next month. "Are you ever going to tell them the truth, Master? I know that they bought the story of their mother dying during birth and you being in a terrible accident about a year later-" "I _was_ in an accident about a year and a half later, Lucius-" "-but you know for yourself that Mina is showing her vampiristic traits quite a bit more than Leena is. She's already had one episode where she needed blood and she's growing pale again. Leena has yet to show anything other than fangs," Lucius huffed. Voldemort pursed his lips, drumming his long white fingers against the dark polished wood. 

"Leena is beginning to ask why she needs to know how to make somebody curl up in pain, what is wrong with Mina, and what the mark on her arm is," Severus put in a voice like death, "As well as why you are hiding things from them. She's exceptionally perceptive, you wouldn't believe how much she's noticed up until this point-" "Truly your daughter, eh Severus?" Lucius cut in with a grin, "You have a knack for noticing things most people would glance over in a second. Not to mention the way she looks and acts." "Same to be said about Mina, Lucius. Almost identical to you and Draco, and she has your acidic flare for sizing people up. She prances around like a princess, much like Draco does at Hogwarts," he shot back. "I don't care who shows what, the fact that remains is that after another 2 weeks, they will be split up and sent to live with each of you. I will tell them the truth separately, so that they will only know who their own parents are. I'll also explain anything else and why their last names are to be kept 'Riddle'. That fool Dumbledore might catch on, but he might not. He's reaching an age where he's becoming senile... From then on, it's your responsibility to get them to Hogwarts and to buy their necessities until summer again. I will personally escort them to you when it is time for them to reach you," Voldemort snapped sourly, sick of their bickering.

Draco, Leena, and Mina hit it off almost immediately. Leena remained quiet at the beginning, but quickly warmed up. After spending a month here, she was surprised to find how nice everyone actually was. Lucius was charming and good for a laugh, while Severus was good for bouncing ideas off of and answering questions. He had a rather morbid sense of humor, but he was also the one who Leena felt most comfortable with, the one who she could confide in more. Lucius was the one who did most of the spying for Voldemort, so she tried to keep her innermost thoughts to herself around him. Mina laughed, and Leena gave a start, saying jokingly, "What'd I miss...?" That just made Draco and Mina laugh harder. Leena joined in, realizing that the joke was that she should have been the blonde one; she was certainly acting like it. After they stopped giggling, Draco answered questions about school and they answered questions about American Muggle schools. While they talked and laughed, they roamed the gardens, the forest, the stables, and even tried to sneak of into the town of Little Hangleton, but one of the black-robed people caught them before they got close to the gate. "Come, Draco, it's time to go home," Lucius called down the sloping lawn. "Aw, Dad, do I have to?" he whined. "You're coming back tomorrow, so I don't see what the fuss is about," Lucius snapped. Clearly the meeting hadn't turned out the way Lucius had hoped. Draco saw the danger signal and waved good bye, saying jauntingly, "Smoke me kipper, I'll be back for breakfast!" With that, all three teenagers burst out laughing and Lucius shook his head, pulling Draco away to the car in the driveway. Draco was still cracking up as the chauffeur drove off.

***

Severus was woken up at midnight by a creepy feeling. He sat bolt upright and found Leena staring at him piercingly through the darkness. "Bloody hell, Leena, I could have seriously hurt you if I had my wand! Don't DO that!" he snapped, eyes glittering in anger. "Not a morning person, I see," she retorted icily, returning the glare full force. "Not this early, no. What did you want, now that you've successfully roused me?" he grumped. Leena cocked an eyebrow at him, then told him about the thing that had been troubling her lately: Why did everyone look at her so strangely when she had said that she had been told to hold her tongue the first night? "You're asking me about this _now_?" he hissed, rubbing his hands tiredly over his eyes. "Fine, if you don't want to answer, I'll go ask Voldemort. And you know how he is, waking up..." she said slyly, looking at him through the corner of her eyes. 

Severus groaned, "That's not what I meant. I would have expected you to ask me about it _then_, not the day before I leave." "I'll remember that the next time I'm kidnapped. Now, why did you all look at me as if I was a psychopath?" She obviously had inherited his razor wit, as she was being so insolent. "Because when you said it, you didn't use your mouth," he replied, stifling a yawn. "I'm afraid I don't understand you, Severus. You're obviously not too keen to give me answers to questions after you've just woken up..." she trailed off, starting to move towards the door. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. "I'm making just as much sense as you at the moment. Sit down," he yawned again, "I can't understand why anyone would want to wake anybody else up in the middle of the night just to ask a _question_." Leena plunked herself on the edge of the bed, waiting expectantly. "I should think it's quite obvious on what you did, if you didn't use your mouth to speak," he said with the usual bite of impatience. Leena just sat there, staring at him. "Oh, come on, do I have to spell it out for you?" still the unblinking stare "Huh...and I thought you were the smart one...You told us through your mind, so therefore you must have some mental ability, don't you think?" All she did was blink a few times. "Since you are being completely insane, I'm going back to bed. Now if you don't mind getting out of my room..." and he pushed her onto the floor. 

She sat stock still and after 5 minutes, Severus threw back the covers and snapped irritatedly, "WHAT?" Her voice came floating up from the floor, like a velvety succubus from hell. The effect was positively unnerving. "I knew that I could talk to animals..." "You _what_?" "...but I didn't think I could do it with humans," she finished. Severus groaned again. "Anything else you'd like to ask while you're here? I'm awake for good now..." he said, resigned. "Yeah, I do," she said, holding back a laugh at his annoyance. "Spit it out," he snapped. "Why do I have the Dark Mark and Mina does not?" She stumped him there. "I have no clue as to that..." he said, thoughtful himself now. "Ok, then why do me and Mina look so different? She looks like Lucius and I look like you, to be perfectly frank," she said bluntly. Severus looked outside the window, contemplating how to answer. "Well?" she said in a dangerously soft voice. "Because you do. I'm not at liberty to say that, either. You will find out, I promise. Now to bed; I have a long day tomorrow and Draco is coming again," he said vaguely. Leena got up, her probing look back on her face. "Hmmm..." was all she said as she stole quietly from his room.

A/N: Ok, no doubt that this is longer than the rest of them! Sorry, but I just had to do it, I wanted to get some things cleared up and some other things even more confusing. Is it working? Good!


	10. One Evil Summer

A/N: I don't know if this is going to be another monster chapter or not; anything's possible. Severa, say hello to your Electro-Shock therapists for me. Persephone, thanks a million for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 10: One Evil Summer 

"Sleep well, Severus?" Leena said in an incredibly false voice. He curled his lip at her and sat down at his respective place at the table. Mina looked between them confused, but said nothing. 'Sometimes it was better not to ask,' she mused. Lucius walk in, leading Draco and another lady, presumably Draco's mother. Severus stood up again, shaking her hand, then sitting down again. "Girls, this is my wife, Narcissa. I hope that you will enjoy her company," Lucius introduced. Narcissa looked fragile, like she was made of fine glass. Leena was quick to note that her sky-blue eyes held a touch of fear in them, a bit of reserve, and they always flicked to Lucius for approval over the slightest action she did. Leena cocked an eyebrow, wondering what made her so intimidated. She quickly put that out of her head when Voldemort appeared at the head of the table.

***

Draco and Mina immediately went off to the woods for exploring a path they had found yesterday. Leena walked behind them, feeling like being alone at the moment. She turned down the path to the stable area, planning on taking Ren out for exercise, following some of the gracefully twisting trails through the woods, when Narcissa caught up to her. Leena gave her a tolerant smile and Narcissa returned it with a guarded smile of her own. After a minute, she broke the silence. "How are you adjusting to being here?" Leena frowned, replying, "I think I've adjusted to living here pretty well. All I have to say is that it's a good thing that I've been taught how to fight and defend, because the emphasis on it is extreme." Narcissa smiled at that. "I think you'll do fine at Hogwarts. Draco will be there to look out for you, no matter what happens. Snape will be there, as well, should you need anything. I'll see you later tonight, Leena," and she turned down the opposite path towards the gardens. Leena stopped and watched her go, suspicion haunting her sharp features.

Shadows overlapped the path in dark pools, sunlight sliding down the mossy trunks of the graceful willows in shimmering patches. Draco's hair gleamed silver in the brilliance and Mina's hair glistened gold as they meandered the winding dirt path. Birds called to each other and flew overhead, soft flapping echoing in the stillness. Mina sighed, loving every minute of the gentle beauty in the woods, while Draco was talking about nothing in particular. The portions of soft light were slowly turning into a sinister, sultry color the more they walked and Mina stopped short, cutting Draco off. Now the woods held an ominous green tint to it and Mina said worriedly, "I don't think we should go any farther. The weather doesn't look like it will hold out for much longer." Draco turned to her, silver eyes glinting, "What's the matter? Afraid of thunderstorms?" she nodded, abashed, "Don't be. They are glorious to behold and even better when you're in the middle of them. Let's keep going until it starts to rain." Mina hesitated, then set off again, determined not to be afraid. Draco smirked and hurried after her.

***

Renegade was hot to trot and Leena wanted to run. She set off at a sprightly jog, black robes flowing in the wind. Ren's dark mane blew back over his raven body as he responded to her every cue. Leena glanced down, admiring how his muscles rippled pleasingly as he moved. He thought to her, "I'm glad that you find me eye-catching, but mind your riding; it suffers when you look down." She laughed out loud, then thought back to him, "Did you know that you have an English accent? I would never have thought that a horse would pick it up." He replied smartly with a snort, "And are you aware of the fact that you have a vulgar American accent? I would never have thought that you would pick it up, living most of your life in America." She laughed again and turned down a path, pushing him into a canter.

Draco and Mina came out of the woods into a grassy moor, grey clouds swirling through the sky. "Looks like we can have a first hand view of the storm," he said gleefully. Mina snatched at his arm and pointed up the bluff. "Look! It's our manor! You can see the grounds from here and everything!" she exclaimed. Draco didn't reply, he was too busy watching a black figure flow easily across the landscape and through the woods, like water. Mina followed his gaze and said with disdain, "That must be Leena, riding again. She's either holed up in her room drawing or out riding. She hardly talks to me anymore. She says that I've changed from the person I used to be." The black figure was racing now, as if it was the wind itself, black sweeping in smooth waves like a silk flag in a gentle breeze, heading toward the marsh that they were standing on. Draco stood in awe, mouth slightly open while Mina's face contorted with a mixture of impatience and fury. She wasn't interested in seeing her sister ride; she'd seen enough of it before. On an inspiration, she pulled Draco behind a shrub on the edge of the fen, whispering that they could see what she did once she got here. Draco dropped out of sight, anxious to see more of Leena's riding. 

Leena raced along, enjoying the wind whistling past, whipping her hair behind her. Ren galloped so smooth, she could have carried a glass of water without spilling a drop. She turned him toward the moor, intending to practice her skills in fighting. After all, she was the only one who knew about this place; no one would bother her here. If she wasn't practicing, she was thinking about or drawing the landscape. It was her own special escape from the cold rigidness that was expected of her at every time of the day back at the house. She hadn't even told Severus about it, because it _hers_, no one else's.

Thundering hoof beats seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Draco looked wildly around, searching for the source of it. All of a sudden, they stopped and a shadow flew over them. Mina snapped her head up and Draco gaped; he found where the source was: right above his head. The ground shook with the landing force that the powerful horse had used to propel him and his rider off the low ledge and over the bush to reach the moor. Leena slowed the horse to a walk, black robes gracefully billowing as the horse moved. Mina watched intently, wondering what she would do next while Draco tried to recover from the shock of being leapt over by a giant animal that could have easily crushed them. Leena dismounted, letting Ren eat the grass while she stretched and readied herself for her task. Head bowed, she took a deep breath and then pulled daggers out of her sleeves, counting out the intricate movements she would make, going slowly through each motion. When satisfied, she moved the speed up and silver flashed in the diminishing light, air humming with the power and electricity of her actions. Mina's eyes blazed and Draco was rendered speechless as the blades cut through the air with speed and precision.

Severus chanced a glance out his window and saw two black blurs out on the moor again. The larger of the them was placidly stationary, while the other was flitting about like crazy. He closed the last of his books in his trunk, took out his wand and whispered, "_Macto_." The window shimmered, then showed Leena, face set in cold indifference, striking an imaginary opponent time and time again with daggers. Renegade was off to the side, munching on grass. He watched the silver fly through the air with the deadly accuracy of a practiced hand. Leena paused, then pulled up her sleeves, revealing the sheaths strapped to her forearms. She slid each knife into their designated covers and went over to the horse, who was still chewing. Quickly she mounted up and effortlessly pushed him into a trot again, warming him up with circles and serpentines, then a change came over both horse and rider. Grim determination was evident in both of their faces. Severus could tell that she was conversing with Ren through her mind again and found it intriguing the way the horse seemed to do everything she asked, no qualms about it. Ren turned out to be quite an acrobat himself. The rears, leaps, kicks, and general tricks he was doing were remarkable. It was quite apparent that Leena had taught him how to fight and defend his rider. Severus watched, enthralled.

Mina and Draco managed to slip away unseen. As soon as they reached the safety of the Manor grounds, they stopped running, for sheer need of air. "I-didn't-know-(pant, pant, pant) that-(pant) Leena could (pant, pant) fight-like...that!" Draco managed to get out between breaths. Mina regained her breathing and scoffed, "It's all she does, practically. That, and drawing, like I said before." Thunder rumbled in the distance, dark grey clouds lacing the lighter ones. Draco bit his lower lip, silver eyes absorbing the grey of the sky. "I think it's time for dinner," he said vaguely. Mina arched her eyebrows at him and walked towards the house. Draco looked once more at the sky and started to follow her to the house when he saw movement on the side of the house. He looked upwards and a curtain was moving in an upstairs window. 'Odd,' he thought and jogged back to the house.

Leena was already in the house when they appeared for dinner. "Where were you?" Draco questioned, to cover up that they had spied on her. She raised an eyebrow, eyes darkening, while saying icily, "You must know. You watched me behind the bush, didn't you?" and she walked off to her side of the table. Mina narrowed her eyes as the girl in black swept by her, face fixed in stony blankness. Severus silently made his way up to the table then, looking harried. Leena was still staring ahead not looking at her sister. Lucius and Narcissa were seated next to Draco, impassive. Dinner was slightly more elaborate since it was a special occasion.

***

Leena sat up late into the night, staring out her window again. Every night since Severus had left, Voldemort himself had taken over training them, subjecting each of them with the Cruciatus and Imperious curse by turns, training them to fight it off. Wormtail had completed his lessons on how to become an Animagi, so now Leena had an escape outlet. Mina was a little less inclined to turn as quickly as her and Leena used it to her advantage. She let her thoughts wander and they meandered all the way back to Connecticut, back to happier times, with her friends. She wondered if they'd forgotten her, what they were doing, and if they missed her as much as she missed them. Needless to say, she was surprised to find Rebo wondering the same at that moment. Quickly, she said "Hello!" Rebo whipped around, looking for the source, but couldn't find anything in her room. "I must be going crazy. I'm hearing Leena in my head and-"

"Silly, I _am_ in your head; I can talk to you telepathically. I miss you guys so much!"

"Whoa, back-track for a sec... You are talking to me through your mind? One day, some weird people come and kidnap you, I never hear from you for about 2 months, then you decide to talk to me through your _head_? Sorry, I don't buy it..."

"Then go to an insane asylum, I don't care, but I want to talk to you! What have you been doing?"

"Nothing much, just wondering where the hell you've been...Everyone else is really worried about you! Where are you? What have you been doing since you got picked up?"

"Long story, I'll owl you when I get the chance to write it down. To make it short, we were kidnapped by a bunch of wizards, were brought to Dad in England, and have been learning how to do magic in the fifth level in order to go to magic school over here."

"And you actually expect me to believe this? Maybe I'm not the one who should be enlisting into an asylum..."

"Stuff it, Rebeka, I'm not in the mood. This is all a terrible mishap and I'm not any happier about it than you are. I didn't choose to be jumped."

"Well, answer me at least one question: What did you mean 'you'll owl me'? Is that a wizard spoof?"

"It means I'll mail you, you dupe! An owl takes the message to the person you want." 

"oh..."

***

After Rebo had broken the connection, Leena paced restlessly, wishing for the umpteenth time that Severus hadn't left. She needed to talk to him more than ever. She decided a midnight stroll through the woods might help clear her head a bit, then she would send an owl to him in the morning. She grabbed her cloak and crept out, making sure that nobody saw her. Once outside, the full moon bathed the grounds in harsh, cold light. She stood watching it for a moment, then made her way towards the dark forest, not noticing the rustling in the trees. 

She reached a clearing and had a clear view of the moon again. Sighing, she sat down leaning against the silvery bark of a birch tree, staring off into space, her mind in turmoil. The rustling in the trees was comforting and she let her mind go blank again, letting everything just be as they were. She didn't notice the pair of eyes staring at her from the edge of the clearing until it was almost too late. With a threatening growl, the wolf bounded across the meadow, eyes locked on target. Leena quickly stood up, yanking her daggers from her sleeves, ready for the attack, senses heightened to the extreme. 

The wolf launched himself at her and she stepped to the side, making the growling pile of fur miss completely. She swung her left hand backward, dagger pointed to strike. It did, but not before the wolf had latched onto her arm, just above the mark. Two howls of agony rose in an unearthly wail as blood flowed freely from both. Anger made Leena fly into a frenzy, making her _want _to hurt, to kill. The wolf recoiled slightly as she whipped around, the silver blades gleaming in the moonlight. Blood dripped from his mouth and from a gash on his chest where she had struck. Seething in rage, Leena lunged, sinking the knives in again and again, the wolf howling and snapping at her, but failing. Red miasma clouded her vision as she slashed more ferociously at her assailant. She didn't realize that the howls became more and more human until a bloodied hand groped upwards, pushing her away and a shriek ripped the air to shreds. 

Falling down from the force of the push, she saw a bedraggled man crying out in agony, clutching his chest where blood was spewing out in gushes. With a scream of fury, she grabbed her daggers and slammed them into to man's chest, silencing the pain of the innocent. High, cold laughter rang on her ears as she slumped to the ground, weakened from the effort and from loss of blood from her arm. She pulled back her sleeve and saw the bite, blood running black. Voldemort approached her lazily, eyes glowing in excitement. "So you've finally killed for the first time...well done. I'm at a loss for words," he hissed, hand over his heart mockingly. Leena was thunderstruck; she had killed a person. And she wanted to kill them, which was completely out character for her. She ran a shaky hand through her hair, disbelief and horror stretching her eyes wide open. "But...I...I mean, it..." she stammered out, making Voldemort laugh even more. "So it seems that you have found the werewolf that resides in my woods. I hope you enjoyed this full moon, for it is the last one you will ever see without turning into a monster yourself. Severus will have to make you something to quell the urge when you're at school," he said with amusement as he extended a thin, white hand to pull her up. She took it, not taking her sight off the mangled body of the poor man. 

Voldemort pulled her arm out to inspect the damage, then took out his wand to heal it. Leena flinched as the wand was pulled out, remembering all too well what it could do. He smiled at her reaction, then pressed the tip against the wound, making the skin draw closed. It left a scar just above the ghastly insignia that was a dark, angry red. "You have an ordinary mark. It will have to be changed to one that shows you stand next in line to command the Death Eaters," he said flatly. "What about Mina? Isn't she next, as well?" Leena wasn't entirely thrilled with the thought of being in charge of the whole operation of evil should something happen to Voldemort. "Mina, however admirable her qualities, doesn't fulfill my requirements. She knows how to fight, she knows how to block, she can turn into a wolverine with difficulty, but you surpass her by far. You have certain...subtle, shall we say...differences in the way you handle yourself and those make all the difference in the world. Her emotions show on her face, you can always tell what she's thinking. You don't let anything show except that you have power. You have power and people know it. They respect you for it; it's distinctive when you tell people to do things and Mina does. You are to be my successor and Mina shall make a most useful spy," Voldemort declared, giving the impression that the subject was now closed from further discussion. With that, he muttered another spell and the snake turned a poisonous green, the skull black. With that done, Voldemort wrapped his arm and cloak around her, pulling her close, and Disapparated to the house. Again, she felt the rushing darkness flow past and then it melted away, leaving her in her room. "I bid you a good night's rest, but don't go on anymore nocturnal escapades for the time being. Or you shall suffer directly and I won't have mercy," he cautioned as he left.

***

Leena awoke to a sharp rapping on her window. Groaning, she pulled herself out of bed, the sun bothering her more than usual. A raven was tapping impatiently on the pane, a scroll tied to its leg. Opening the window, she wondered who it was from. "Open it! Open it!" the raven screeched and she complied, untying the black ribbon. She smiled when she saw it was from Severus. 'Who else would have a raven?' she thought with a smile. Short, terse, and to the point, the letter explained that the Twins were successfully enrolled into 5th year. All that was left was to meet Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster, and try on the Sorting Hat. Voldemort would arrange it and he would see them soon, as he had this weekend off and was coming to visit. The raven sat on her shoulder and played with her earrings, completely at ease. She rolled up the letter again, petting the raven absentmindedly. Lucius walked in, a grim look pasted on his face. "Today you need to start packing your things for school, and then go down to the study. The Dark Lord wants a word with you about school and other things, I'm sure..." he commented dryly. "I'll be down in a minute, I have to send a letter," she deadpanned back. With that, he walked out, having nothing more to say at the moment. Quickly, she drafted a short message in reply to Severus, saying that she had something to discuss and she couldn't wait to see him. The raven took off and Leena went downstairs. 

"I know that you believe me to be your father, but that is only half the truth," Voldemort started off, voice dangerously soft. Leena held her tongue, not surprised in the least about this sudden statement. Maybe she would have some of her questions answered like Severus said. "Since you may have been wondering why you and Mina are so different, here is the answer..." For the next half hour, the truth poured out in a steady stream of quietly spoken words, closing her into a void of shock. While silence reigned, Leena mulled everything over in her mind. So Severus was a part of her, so she was a child of the night literally, so that's why she acted so different from her sister, so that's why...so...Voldemort sat observing her quietly, fingers steepled. "And what of school? What did you want to tell me about school?" she snapped, ice lacing her voice. "You will live with your other father for a week to gather your school things. It is his responsibility to get to Platform 9 3/4 and school. Your duty there is simply to get to know a child named Harry Potter. Get him to trust you, be your friend. Attempt to get into the house called Gryffindor. If not, you should go straight to Slytherin, as you are a descendant of him. Draco should do well to serve as a protection point; his influence is great," he stated, voice still soft. 

Leena played with her necklace, eyes hard, mouth set in a colourless line. "So all I have to do is get into the House completely opposite of my personality and heritage, get know a certain person and not cause any sort of suspicion towards me? Gee, that shouldn't be too hard," she snapped, sarcasm dripping like syrup. "I'll choose to overlook that last comment of yours. You and Severus are going to be sent on missions together once the school year is underway. Don't expect to be too comfortable. You'll need to use every ounce of cunning that you possess in order to fool Dumbledore and the rest. And you will be expected to send me a monthly report on what's happening on top messages that your missions are completed. Understood?" Leena nodded. "Good. You may leave, send Mina in," Voldemort responded.

***

Leena paced the front hall on Saturday, waiting for Severus, no wait: _Dad_, to appear. "Peace, Leena, your incessant treading is hurting my head," Draco complained, leaning against the banister. She fixed him with a look, then went back to pacing. "It's imperative that I talk to him, that's all. Would you rather I did something equally as annoying?" she joked. "Naw, that's alright, I'll keep to watching you act like a caged panther, thanks," he returned. "You want a real caged panther? Watch..." she said, conjuring a cage around her, then transforming into one. She went back to pacing up and down, glaring at the door. "So Wormtail actually managed to teach you something? I'm impressed," Draco chuckled. She turned back and made the cage disappear. "I had it figured out from books, forget that stupid git," she grinned. Draco smirked, then said, "I have to go find Father, I'll be back. Mina had to talk to him urgently, for some reason and today was the only day he could stay and talk. See you around Hogwarts; in other words, next week." His retreating footsteps echoed down the dark hall, making her feel quite alone. The door opened and Severus stepped in, taking off his travelling cloak in the process. Leena pounced.

"So, _dad_, how was your journey here? I expect it went well?" she said, dragging him into the library by the arm. "Hello to you too, Leena. Could you at least let me...what did you just call me?" Severus said, startled. "I called you by your rightful name, stupid. Now is that what you meant, by saying that my questions would be answered later? That wasn't exactly the way I was figuring on finding out," she snapped. He raised an eyebrow at her outburst, a sardonic smile playing on his lips. "Well, you seem to have taken it well, judging by your reaction..." he commented pointedly, "What were you expecting me to say? Something like Darth Vader in _Star Wars_? I can hear it now...'Leena...I am your father...' Is that how you'd rather find out?" She stopped short, then burst out laughing. "I didn't think you would have any knowledge about movies!" she giggled. Severus crossed his arms, with a 'Duh!' look on his face. "I teach teenagers who come from the Muggle world, the Wizard world, and everything in between. How thick do you think I am?" he said patiently. Leena started to open her mouth, but he cut in, saying, "On second thought, don't answer that. I'd rather not know. Is your trunk packed? I have to take you to Hogwarts." She nodded, then bounded up the stairs to her room. Severus watched her leave, rubbing his forehead tiredly with one hand.

***

Leena lugged her trunk down the stairs, making a terrific racket all the while. BANG...BANG...BANG...BANG...Every step, the house shook with the thud of the trunk. Adelle was sitting on top of it, sniffling and wiping her eyes with her little dishrag/apron. "Miss is leaving poor Adelle, I is going to be missing you! Oh..." the house elf lamented. Leena glanced back, giving her an encouraging smile. CRASH! The trunk landed at the bottom, bringing Draco, Mina, Lucius, and Voldemort at the bottom of the steps. Voldemort merely raised an eyebrow at the sight of the flustered elf sitting atop the trunk. She got the hint and scurried to the kitchen. Lucius had a smirk exactly mirrored by Draco and Mina had a condescending look. "Where are you going?" she asked stiffly. "I'm taking her to live with her other father, Mina. Don't worry, you'll see her on the train to school," Severus replied, before Leena could let anything slip. Mina nodded, then stepped back. Voldemort lost interest and walked into his private study, closing the door with a snap. "We should go. Come here, Leena," Severus said, holding out his arm, taking hold of the trunk with the other. Leena walked over to him and he circled his arm and cloak around her. "Bye! I'll see you at school!" she said brightly and was whisked away into oblivion.

A/N: Finally, she's going to school! I thought I'd never get there! Ok, I'm off to type the next chapter, I'm not promising anything.


	11. Another Place to Call Home

A/N: Well, camping was an adventure, to say the least, but I missed my computer sorely. My friend Pickelpop and I were just going off the wall for about 4 days, playing melon-ball and whatnot, so that was a bit of a delay in getting this chapter up. Heeeeeeee... My apologies, I think.

Chapter 11: Another Place to Call Home

A quaint street with mystical shops took shape, people hurrying between them in robes of all colors. Severus quickly dropped his arm and started dragging the trunk down the street, grumbling about the weight. Leena just stood there, turning a slow circle, drinking in the sights. She jumped when a cold hand clamped around her left wrist and yanked her around. Frowning, she looked at Severus, who had a warning look on his face as he let go of her arm. "You want to be a bit more careful about showing your little mark around. Pull down your sleeve and don't let me catch you with it up again. _For any reason_," he hissed, urgency ringing in his voice. Meekly, she pulled down her sleeves and trudged off after him, catching sight of the gates topped with winged boar statues. A huge, forbidding fortress of stone contrasted sharply against the bright blue sky. Severus huffed up the long drive, meeting a man of gigantic proportions halfway. Leena stared; he was unlike anything she'd seen before. Taller than even Severus, tangles of black hair, animal skin over coat...weird. He took the trunk from Severus with a grin that belayed his appearance. "So, Professor Snape, this'll be one o' the new pupils yeh've been talkin' about? She looks a might like yeh, if I didn't know any be'ter," the giant man said with a jovial accent. Severus gave him an exasperated look and made the hasty introductions. "Leena, this is Hagrid. Hagrid, Leena," he gestured impatiently, "I appreciate you taking care of the trunk, Hagrid. Leave it in my chambers for now." Then he turned sharply on his heel, black robes flapping. Leena glanced back at Hagrid, who had easily picked up the heavy trunk, and hurried off after her father. Hagrid shook his great shaggy head and followed, trying hard not to smile.

***

Leena found herself in awe of the great castle; it was larger than even Riddle House. The entrance hall in itself had been approximately 2/3 the size of the grounds of the old Manor. Severus motioned her to follow him up the broad marble staircase and Hagrid walked past it, going down into a flickering passageway. The paintings all eyed her interestedly, whispering to their neighbors as she walked cautiously behind Severus, staring wide-eyed as the portraits moved. Severus himself didn't take notice of it as he swept silently towards the gargoyle standing guard to Dumbledore's office. "Blood Pop," he muttered and the statue leapt aside, much to Leena's surprise. "Come," he said and she followed, still watching the gargoyle, which leapt back into place, sealing the wall. Outside the office, he turned to her and said, "Now, I know that you've called me 'Severus', but while you're in the presence of any other students or teachers, you must call me Professor Snape. Is that clear? I need your word on this." She nodded, then replied, "You know what I needed to talk to you about?" he nodded, "Well...it's kinda complicated, but in short, I got bit by a werewolf." She cringed, waiting for the explosive reaction she was sure she'd get. All he did was blink a few times and turn a ghastly shade of grey. "Voldemort said you'd be able to make me something to help with it," she continued, slightly worried at his reaction, or lack thereof. "We shall discuss it with the Headmaster. Inside," he snapped in clipped tones

The office itself was completely different than what she had expected. The little silver objects lining the room, the sleeping portraits and the most beautiful bird in the world: Red and gold feathers smoothly lay on a creature that was the size of a swan. The headmaster himself was something to behold. Kindness radiated from him like light did the sun. Severus allowed himself to smile a little at the old man with the silver beard as he greeted him. "So...this is one of the pupils? I'm delighted to meet you. My name is Professor Dumbledore," he said, extending a gentle hand, "Welcome to Hogwarts." Leena shyly took it, surprised at the strength in which he gripped. Severus sat down, perfectly at home, while she sank rigidly into a chair. "Headmaster, in the time which I was away, a slight mishap occurred that I was only made aware of today," Severus began, haltingly, "As you have handled this matter before, I'm sure it wouldn't be any problem, just a little unfortunate on her behalf." Leena cast her eyes downward. Dumbledore glanced sharply at her, then prompted Severus to continue. "I was bitten by a werewolf last week. I wouldn't be disappointed if you saw it fit to send me home," she said, sadness in her voice. Dumbledore looked at her sympathetically, then said, "You'll be allowed to stay on. We have had students with your ailment here before. Certain precautions must be taken and certain rules must be abided, however, to ensure the safety of all. Now I think it time to let you discover what House you'll belong to." With that, he went over to a shelf, took off a ragged looking hat, and placed it on her head.

__

Well now...a tiny voice said in her ear. _We seem to have a difficult situation, don't we_? Leena thought back, "How so?" _You are a pure blooded Slytherin and yet you want to be sorted to Gryffindor. How very odd indeed, I must say._ "If you knew what-" _But I do know, it's all here in your head. You have a mission to complete and to do it successfully, you must belong to Gryffindor. If you fail, the consequences are dire._ "I know that!" she snapped, "I don't need a hat to remind me of it." _Hmmm...you have all the qualifications of Slytherin, but I also can tell that you are not as alike to them as you appear on the outside...better be **GRYFFINDOR!**_ Leena heard Severus draw in his breath sharply. Pulling the over-sized hat off her head, she saw his black eyes glittering, emotions carefully hidden, but she could still see the hurt. "You are disappointed, Severus? Why?" Dumbledore asked with mild concern. "I had hoped that my daughter would be in my same House. But I can see that it wasn't meant to be," he replied stiffly. Dumbledore nodded in understanding, tactfully not saying anything. "I'll assume that you would want to aquaint Leena with her chambers. She is staying in yours for the time being, is she not?" he asked finally. Severus nodded curtly. "Good. I want to see you as soon as she is comfortable," Dumbledore said, standing up to escort them to the door. 

The trip down to Severus' office was about as dark as when Leena had first appeared in Riddle House and was being shown her room there. The passageway to the dungeons was dank, filled with shadows and the flickering light of torches. Leena shuddered, buried in memories at how alone she had felt then. 'Another place for me to call Home...' she thought forlornly, glancing about.

***

The door to his office swung open with a creak, revealing dark shadows within the chamber walls. "_Candela Lumos,_" Severus muttered and the room flooded with soft, flickering light. Squawking and shrill whistles peeped from the corner as soon as it did. "Loki!" he said, "Knock it off, you're making a terrible racket." Leena peered cautiously around the doorframe to the corner holding the raven's perch. Bright, beady eyes blinked cheekily at her and she smiled, recognizing it for the bird which had delivered Severus' letter. "Make yourself at home," Severus' voice floated back at her from the depths of the room. She silently regarded the jars lining the walls of the dismal room. "Did you _hafta_ decorate with pickled animals? Couldn't you just put swords or weapons up?" she inquired, wrinkling her nose. "Ha! That's an idea that I hadn't entertained. It might be effective in the intimidation effect I hope to achieve..." he joked, looking at her out the corner of his eyes. She was busy examining the books lining the back wall. He shook his head, walking to the next room. Leena decided to follow him, curious as to what else he had in store. The next room was about as beautiful as the one before it had been gruesome: A thick emerald green carpet was laid on the floor, the tapestries the same, rich color. A desk of intricately carved mahogany matched the chest of drawers settled in the back of the room. The grey stone walls had a banner of Slytherin House hanging opposite the bed, the snake seemingly dancing in the candlelight. Leena's trunk sat next to the chest of drawers, looking almost out of place in the rich surroundings. Severus was busy preparing a cot next to this room's book case. But what fascinated Leena most about the room was the mysterious silver box that lay upon the chest of drawers. The tarnish in the craftsmanship made the piece even more majestic and beautiful, the inlaid designs sparkling. She decided to ask about it later that night.

"Feel free to unpack a few essentials, but don't make a mess. You're only in here for one week, then you shall relocate to Gryffindor Tower. I'll be back down to escort you to dinner," Severus said, curling his lip as he said _Gryffindor_. With that, he left the chambers, closing the door with a soft click behind him. Going back to the front room, Loki started squawking again, flapping his wings in a demanding way. Leena stretched out her hand to pet him, but he jumped onto it instead, then flew to her shoulder and started to play with her earrings again. She went back to the back room and took out her paper, pencils, and CD player. Then she set to work on the desk, silver box forgotten.

***

Dumbledore was waiting for Severus to arrive. Snape had a daughter? Since when? Why did he never speak of her before? He was yanked out of his thoughts by a swirl of black robes that placed themselves in the chair opposite his desk. "So tell me...when were you going to inform me that you had a daughter, Severus? Leena, her name is? She should have been enrolled when she was born," he questioned, politely nonplussed. Severus pursed his lips, debating if the answer should be the full truth or not. He knew that he was a spy, but he also knew that if Leena was discovered a Death Eater and not an undercover agent, she would be thrown in Azkaban. He decided to tell half-and-half. "I didn't know of her until her mother sent word to me 6 months after running away.(Lie) She was in America and out of my life, so I didn't bother to tell anyone. Then she resurfaced at the beginning of the summer.(Truth) An old friend of mine discovered her and brought her back."(Truth with a slight twist) Dumbledore clasped his hands together, resting his chin on them, thinking. "So why didn't you bring her to Hogwarts in the first place when you came back?" he asked, still nonplussed. 'Damn! Hadn't thought about that...' Severus reproached himself. Unconsciously, he rubbed his forehead with his left hand, mumbling back, "Tom wanted to teach her a few things before she left."(Truth) Dumbledore's sharp eyes and ears had picked up on the clues. "Ah, I see. So now Voldemort has an agent at this school and is going to place another? Clever plan, I must say," he commented dryly. Severus stared. "I don't believe you put it together that fast. Am I that blatantly obvious?" he asked, exasperated. Dumbledore smiled, chin still on his hands. "Not everyone knows you as well as I do, Severus, nor do they know as much about Voldemort. Anybody else would have missed it completely, I'm sure..." Dumbledore replied, amused. 

"One thing I'm not positive that I understand is how, if you only had one child, she has a twin sister," he added onto the end, thoughtful. Severus shrugged, lying through his teeth, "I have no idea as to that. I'll ask her. I do know that Mina is to come to school as well." Dumbledore said, "Yes, she's supposed to be Sorted on Wednesday afternoon. Lucius Malfoy is bringing her, so that was another clue that _Tom_ was behind some of it. Dinner is going to be served in a bit, so I'll let you get Leena." Severus nodded and walked out. Dumbledore watched him go, feeling that he wasn't telling him as much as he knew.

***

Severus walked into his rooms and saw Leena furiously poking some Muggle contraption, cursing softly. Loki was perched on the back of the chair, watching the whole affair with glee, repeating "Stupid CD! Stupid CD!" Upon seeing his owner, Loki flew to Severus' shoulder, shrieking "Professor! Professor!" Leena looked up, eyes burning black. "Dinner is to be served in a few minutes. You might want to lighten up, as you are going to be dining with your teachers of the rest of the year. What are you doing, anyway?" he said, disentangling Loki's beak from his hair. "I was attempting to get my CD player to work, but it's decided to piss me off and refuses," she snapped back. Severus hid his grin as he said, "Electrical objects don't work in or around Hogwarts grounds. There is simply too much magic in the air." With an exasperated sigh, she slid it back into her trunk, a few sheets of paper dropping to the floor unnoticed. Walking to the office, Severus deposited Loki back on his perch, promising a piece of bread when they returned.

Dinner in the Great Hall was a whole new experience for Leena. The huge doors opened with a crash that reverberated in the vast hall, making the teachers already seated look up. "Always have to arrive with a dramatic entrance, don't we, Severus?" a young man in brown patched robes asked playfully. "I didn't ask for your opinion, Remus. I'll thank you in advance for not telling me any more of them," Severus shot back, a look of extreme distaste distorting his hawk-like features as he sat beside him. Leena stood off the side, not knowing where to sit. Remus glanced at her, then moved down a seat, patting the place where he had been. "Come sit here, maybe you can get a smile out of the Grouch during the meal," he said with a smile. Leena smiled back, liking him already. Severus rolled his eyes and Leena giggled, plunking herself onto the seat. Extending a hand, Remus said, "I'm Professor Lupin, Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." Leena took it, saying, "Leena Riddle, student, I suppose. This place is awesome!" 

Professor Lupin smiled warmly at the exclamation, then said, "Well then Leena Riddle, you just might want to look up. The ceiling is truly 'awesome', as you've termed it." Glancing up, she saw that it wasn't a ceiling at all, but the sunset that was rapidly turning into night. Stars popped out, twinkling merrily as the flaming colors turned into dark shades of the night. She gasped, mouth hanging open. Prof. Lupin laughed, rubbing his hands together. "You have extremely cold hands, did you know? I can't seem to warm mine up now!" and he rubbed them together faster. Leena dropped her gaze from the canopy of light, grinning. "I must take after my father then, his hands are always freezing," she said mildly. Chuckling, he looked over at Severus, who looked exceedingly peevish. The teacher next to him was talking in a misty, far-away voice, not even taking notice that she was being given a death glare. "Uh-oh, looks like Sybil has him in her clutches..." he said, grinning. Leena glimpsed over and the lady reminded her of an over-grown bug, her glasses were that big. The bangles and beads clinked on her wrists, gleamed around her scrawny neck. "That's Prof. Trelawney, the Divination teacher. She's notorious for, uh...her visions..." Lupin said discreetly. Leena chuckled, then inquired about the other teachers, saying that she'd already met Dumbledore and Hagrid. Lupin complied, pointing out Profs. Flitwick, McGonagall, Sprout, Sinistra, and Vector at the end of the table. 

Dumbledore stood up, calling for the teachers' attention. "I'd like to welcome you all back for another year of teaching. Remus especially, it's good to have you back, I know the students will enjoy your company once again." Severus snorted, trying and failing to conceal it. "Well, _most_ of the students shall be glad to have you again. I wish I could say the same for you, Severus," Dumbledore continued, a smile displaying itself and the rest of the table broke into laughter. Severus crossed his arms in indignation and said mockingly, "I like things they way they are, thank you. I enjoy their company about as much as they enjoy mine, so the feelings are mutual." Prof. McGonagall laughed particularly hard at the rebuke, Lupin howling in laughter so much that he started to cry. 

Leena just glanced around at them, uncertain if she should laugh or not. Once the table was quiet again, Dumbledore proceeded, "We have a guest and new student among us at the table. She will remain with us until term starts. Please welcome Miss Leena Riddle." With that, he gestured towards Leena, who stood up awkwardly, a shy half-smile on her lips. Hagrid grinned and waved at her while Prof. Trelawney whispered to Prof. Sprout, "I knew Severus would have a young beauty with him, I just knew it!" Severus sent her the death glare, this time with Leena's accompanying stare. The combined efforts quelled anymore comments from her. Dinner was sent up from the kitchens just then, yet again surprising Leena as the food appeared before their eyes. Lupin chuckled at her reaction while Severus merely raised and eyebrow as he took a sip from his goblet.

***

The next morning after breakfast, Lupin left the table with Leena and Severus. "So, what are you lot up to this fine day?" he asked cheerfully. Leena said, "I dunno...Explore, I guess, I hadn't much thought about it." Severus was pointedly avoiding all conversation at all with Lupin. "Come on, Sev- Professor Snape, what are you doing today?" Leena asked while he narrowed his eyes at her slip-up. "I haven't decided yet, but I'll have to see Hagrid about Renegade's housing," he said balefully. Lupin looked puzzled, but didn't say anything. "Take Loki when you go _exploring_, Leena. He knows the way to the dungeons, so you won't get lost," Severus said. Leena nodded and retrieved the raven, who was excited about the prospect of going on a trip. He kept hopping the length of her arm, beak bobbing up and down. Lupin and Snape watched her go, trying to keep the raven from jumping off completely. Snape crossed his arms, turning to stare down his nose at the shorter man. "What did you want, Lupin? It's not everyday that you try to make conversation with me and even less you've followed me to my chambers," he snapped. 

Lupin replied, "I wanted to talk to you, is it that hard to believe? Besides, I want to know more about Leena." Snape went to his desk in his office, rummaging around in the top drawer. "What do you want to know about her?" he asked, ice in his voice. "How you came by her, for instance. And why both of you seem to have a secret," Lupin said in a low voice. Snape shut the drawer with a bang and clenched his jaw. "Alright, I'll tell you, if you absolutely must know." Lupin didn't back down, much to Snape's surprise. "A friend of mine rediscovered his daughters and asked me to tutor them. Hence how I came into contact with her." Lupin pondered a moment, then asked, "Where's her sister?" "You really are nosy, you know that? She's staying with the Malfoy's," Snape curled his lip. "Oh...the secret part is going to remain a secret, I presume, so I'll not disturb you any more," Lupin said quietly, and left the room, leaving Snape highly confused.

***

After lunch, Leena was sent down to Hagrid's hut to prepare Renegade's stall. Dumbledore gave special permission for the Twins to keep their horses on the grounds as pets. They would take Care of Magical Creatures for a class and take care of and ride them then. Much to her surprise, he was already there and Dumbledore was there looking him over. The black horse snorted softly, tossing his mane in the sunshine. Leena's face broke into a big smile when she saw him. The rest of the day was spent grooming and fussing with him with teachers coming down at different points to see him. Prof. Flitwick barely came up to Ren's knees and Leena could barely hold in her giggles. Snape came down to retrieve her for dinner and to tell her that they were going to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies. 

***

"How are we getting there?" 

"Floo powder, I told you last night."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did!

"Did not!"

"I most certainly did, and don't try to manipulate what I-why are we arguing? We're going to Diagon Alley to pick up your supplies..."

Remus shook his head as the argument was played out. Could it be? A student Severus actually tolerated who wasn't in Slytherin? It was an interesting muse, and the questions last night hadn't answered anything; they just gave him more to ponder about. Even Minerva had noticed that Severus was decidedly more bearable to be around when this dark girl was around. Sybil Trelawney was making predictions that were annoyingly and increasingly more out of sorts by the day. And most of them were hinting of bigger things to come, plus another woman to complicate matters further. Nobody paid any attention. 

Back in the dungeons, Snape was explaining how to use the Floo Network "Just take a pinch of it, throw it into the fireplace and shout where you want to go. Step into the flames and then keep your elbows in; you can really bang them up," he said. Leena still looked doubtful, so he said, "Fine, I'll go first and pull you through in the aftermath." The glittering powder was thrown onto the flames, turning them green, and Snape shouted, "Leaky Cauldron!", then was whisked away. Leena stood by the hearth, uncertain, when she heard his voice echoing back: "Step through it now, hurry up!" She did and was twirled into confusion. Glimpses of homes, offices, and taverns flashed past, making her dizzy when she finally was flung out at Snape's feet. He extended a hand disdainfully, saying, "Not bad for the first time, I suppose..." and he hauled her to her feet, sending a cascade of ash to the floor. She only had a second's glance at the room, then was led out to the court yard in back. Snape tapped a brick and stood back to let the archway grow, Leena's jaw dropping. When they had stepped through, it was like being in Hogsmeade again: quaint shops for all sorts of things for sale, people of all shapes and sizes wearing all sorts of colors. First they went to Gringotts, riding the carts and being escorted by goblins, which Leena thought was even better than a roller coaster. Once back on the street, Snape pointed her in the direction of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions while he went to the apothecary's to procure her potion ingredients. They agreed to meet in front of Flourish and Blott's, the bookstore. 

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley were at Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor when they saw a tall dark haired girl walk by. Ron seemed to have forgotten where his mouth was as he watched her enter the shop, biting her bottom lip. Harry followed his gaze while Hermione stifled her giggles. "Any girl that walks by, I swear, Ron!" she burbled as Harry let out a low whistle. "When you've both put your eyes back in," she said exasperatedly, "we can go in there for a closer look, I need new robes anyway." Quickly, Ron stuffed the rest of his cone into his mouth, cheeks bulging. Harry laughed and stood up. "Come on, I think if we don't get a move on, he's liable to do anything," he said while Ron gave him a dirty look, struggling to swallow. They hurried off to the robe shop, bell tinkling as they walked through the door. Ron quickly spotted the raven head towards the back of the shop, waiting on a stool as a tape measure flew around under it's own power. Harry was more interested in looking at the different types of robes on the rack while Hermione went to the stools, waiting for Madam Malkin. She gave the girl a shy smile and it was returned. Hermione thought she saw fangs, but the girl was looking towards the front of the shop now, watching Harry and Ron, who were trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. It wasn't working.

"Harry, Harry, she's looking over here!" Ron said, pulling his arm. Harry looked up and saw the girl gazing interestedly at them. Their eyes met and Harry felt a sharp searing pain across his scar. Clapping his hand over his forehead, he missed seeing the girl's left arm twitch and her grabbing it. Hermione's brow furrowed as she watched the girl snatch at her left wrist. "What ever is the matter?" she asked, concerned. "Muscle spasm," the girl said with an American accent, sounding puzzled, "Do you go to Hogwarts? I'm going there this year." Hermione stared. "What? What's wrong?" the girl asked, concern etched in her face. "Nothing, you just remind me of someone I know. Yes, I go to Hogwarts. I'm in my 5th year. What about you?" she replied, brain storming. "Me too! That's great, now I'll know another face there. I'm Leena Riddle by the way," she said extending her hand, while her hems were being pinned. "Hermione Granger," said Hermione, taking it, "Ooh, your hands are cold...They're making my teeth chatter!" Leena withdrew her hand, smiling again. "They have a habit of being that way. You aren't the first to complain of it," she said warmly. 'Yep, no doubt about it. This girl definitely has fangs,' Hermione thought. 

"All set, dear. I'll just ring these up in the front," Madam Malkin said to Hermione, who jumped off the stool. "I'll see you on the train, then. Bye Leena!" she said, waving goodbye through her armful of black cloth. "Bye," Leena said, watching her go, eyes glittering. Hermione walked out of the shop, the two boys following her. The black haired one was interesting...he slapped a hand to his forehead when she grabbed her arm. The Dark Mark burned slightly when their eyes met, she had no idea why. Oh well, she'd have to ask Prof. Snape about it. Speaking of which, the red-head just ran smack into him. She winced, thinking of the reaction the poor boy was certain to catch. Sure enough, the boy's face paled, leaving his freckles contrasting sharply against the ashen pallor of his skin. Snape finished yelling at him and the three of them ran as fast as they could away from him, not looking back. Then he came into the shop. "You're not done _yet_?" he snapped, obviously in a bad mood. "Chill out, I still have to get my dress robes," she shot back. "Hurry up, then. I'm going to get your books, then I'll come back so we can get your wand," he tossed over his shoulder, stomping out of the shop. Madam Malkin brought out forest green velvet, to be trimmed with woven cords of black and silver in a delicate spider web pattern. 

***

Ollivander's Wand shop was dark and dusty, a single wand laying on a faded purple cushion in the window. Mr. Ollivander himself was in the shop, placing boxes in teetering piles. "Aaaaaah, good afternoon," he greeted, silver eyes flashing. Snape stood behind Leena, hand resting on her shoulder. "We've come to get a wand for Leena, today, Mr. Ollivander," he said coldly. "Severus Snape...dragon heart string, ebony, 10 1/2 inches, correct?" Snape nodded "yes, yes, good for difficult spells and complex charms. Let's see what we have in store..." and he started pulling boxes off the shelves again. "Willow, 10 inched, unicorn hair. Rather powerful, I must say," he said handing her the 6th wand. Waving it, she felt a sudden sensation spreading from her hand to the rest of her. It wasn't exactly pleasant, but it tickled. Sparks of green showered out and then a flash of purple erupted from the tip, flashing darker than the light in the shop. Mr. Ollivander pursed his lips, but didn't take it away. Snape raised an eyebrow expectantly. "Well? Is this the one?" he said impatiently. Mr. Ollivander nodded, lips still pursed as he took the wand and wrapped it. "Odd..." he muttered, "That's the second time that has happened this week, except the other girl's sparks were blue..." Leena and Snape exchanged a glance that clearly said 'Mina'. 

***

Meanwhile, Mina and Lucius were having a meeting with Dumbledore in his office. 'I was expecting Mina to be dark haired and tall, like her sister, but she's the exact opposite! Voldemort knows how to choose the innocent looking type, no doubt about that...' Dumbledore kept thinking. Mina was sitting with the Sorting Hat on her head, Lucius pacing like a cat. Mina seemed likable enough. She didn't really carry a guarded air, she was much more at ease. "**_RAVENCLAW!_**" the hat shouted out for the world to hear. Lucius's eyes blazed, face pale. Mina pulled off the hat, looking puzzled. Dumbledore smiled and took the hat back while Lucius clasped his hands so hard they were white. "See you when term starts, Miss Riddle," Dumbledore said, showing them the door. Lucius nodded curtly, escorting her back to the entrance hall. 'Ravenclaw? _Ravenclaw?_" he spat, gripping her arm tightly as he pulled her out into the sunshine. She threw up a hand to shield it, wincing in the bright light. "Why not Hufflepuff, while we're at it? You were supposed to get into Slytherin! This is the ULTIMATE disgrace, no person of the Malfoy line has ever been in any other! And your other father is a direct descendant of the House's _founder_! Pathetic..." Lucius continued in the vein for sometime until they reached the 3 Broomsticks and had safely reached Malfoy Manor through the Floo Network.

Quickly, Mina ran to her room to escape the raging storm. Draco wasn't nearly so lucky. Mina squeezed her eyes shut as she heard Lucius bellow and Draco protest that he hadn't done anything. There was an ominous silence, then a resounding *SMACK*. Silently, she closed the door, blocking her heart along with the sound of pain, willing herself to be strong. Turning away from the door, she steeled herself to be detached, knowing that it wasn't her business and that was the way things were.

***

"We'll see you in a few days, Hermione! Take care until then! See you on the train!" Harry and Ron were shouting at her from the archway leading to the Leaky Cauldron. Mrs. Weasley finally trusted Ron and Harry enough to go to Diagon Alley and back by Floo powder on their own. Hermione's parents had dropped her off in the morning and were picking her up in a half hour. She still had time to wander around some more, so that's exactly what she did. Much to her distaste, she saw Snape skulking around Ollivander's. Ducking into a doorway, she watched, curious. Then that weird girl, Leena, came out carrying a box and Snape made some kind of comment that made her somehow look like his twin. Maybe it was the way Leena scowled, maybe it was a trick of the light, but she wore the exact same expression that her teacher did. Whatever she retorted back, Snape seemed to think it funny, because smiled and shook his head, which was an absolute first for him that Hermione had seen. Now Snape and Leena were making their way to the archway, so Hermione decided to follow. Back inside the Leaky Cauldron, Snape threw pinch of powder onto the flames and shouted, "Hogwarts!", Leena close behind. Just then, Hermione's parents walked in, ready to take her home. This was definitely one strange day.

***

September the first dawned bright and cheerful. Loki was flapping around like mad, screeching, "Wake up! Wake up!" while Leena paced nervously. Severus was sitting at his desk, scowl firmly in place. "Must you wear out my floors? Wait until you get into Gryffindor before you start making ruts from you endless tramping," he snapped. She scowled back, hands on her hips. "Easy for _you_ to say, you're not about to meet entirely new people or begin a whole different lifestyle here!" she snipped back, "Shouldn't we get going to the train station?" He sighed, aggravated. "No. How many times must I tell you, the train doesn't leave until 11 and it's only 9 right now. Calm down, go read or something," he said through gritted teeth. Leena flew to the bedroom and came back with a huge book. "The Mists of Avalon? Why are you reading that?" he asked, curious. "I thought it might be interesting to see the ladies behind King Arthur points of views. It's fascinating, you should read it," she said earnestly. He sneered, saying, "Not in this lifetime." She shrugged, "Your loss," and sat down on the floor, burying herself in lives of Morgaine and Gwenhwyfar. "Gwenhwyfar is a twit," Leena said after awhile, "She fears God and yet she sins without a thought. And she hates Morgaine when she asked her for a charm! How rude..." Snape stared, stammering, "Wha...? What _are_ you talking about?" Leena looked impatient as she replied, "If you had read the book you might know what I'm talking about." He shook his head, then looked at his watch. "We'd better go now. Get your trunk." Leena bounded into the other room again.

***

Leena stood on the platform, looking lost. Laughter, shouts, and good-byes were all around her, yet she felt oddly detached from it all. She didn't see Draco, the girl from the robe shop, or Mina. Severus hadn't dared stay behind to see her safely off; his excuse was that he would see enough of his dreaded students during the year, no sense in seeing them sooner than he had to. She boarded the bright red train, dragging her trunk after her into a compartment in the back of the train. 

A/N: ok, now the school year is gonna start. Yipee! Fireworks shall light, rivals start, and who knows what's gonna happen next? I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can, I promise.


	12. Ode to Cedric Diggory

A/N: Great thanks to the great bumblebee (Mary Sue?!? Yech! I don't like mary-sue's alot, can you tell? hehehehe) and to Person, as well as Severa for reviewing. Iphi, welcome back! Lupin awaits you... IC Fire, have a ball reading this. Input and feedback is greatly appreciated. *HUGS*

Chapter 12: Ode to Cedric Diggory 

Harry and Ron walked towards the front of the train at quarter to eleven, finding most of the compartments full. Hermione was struggling with her trunk, but they didn't notice. All that mattered for the moment was finding a compartment. No such luck to be found at this end of the train, however. Hermione came running up, flushed in the face. "I've found a compartment you'll like! Come on..." and she practically dragged them to the end of the train, pulling open the door. The dark haired girl from Diagon Alley was standing in front of the window, arms crossed as she looked out into the station. Ron blushed, clashing horribly with his hair as the girl turned imperiously to look at them. Harry barely heard the introductions as he stared hard at the girl. She looked so familiar...

***

Leena ignored the compartment door being opened as she watched Mina glance about shiftily on the platform. Draco appeared next to her, as if stepping from a mist. Seeing them walk onto the train, she turned to look at the newcomers, putting on a haughty air to conceal how nervous she was. The redhead, Ron, was blushing furiously and the one with glasses...Harry, was it? He was scrutinizing her. She felt like a bug under a microscope. She put forth her hand, smiling coyly, and Ron seemed only too eager to take it. He blinked a few times and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts...Do y'know what House you'll be in? We're in Gryffindor." She glanced at the three of them, a smile still hovering about her dark lips. 'I know what House I'm in and I have a pretty good idea on why you're so keen to find out...' she thought to herself, but said amusedly, "I'm in Gryffindor, too. 5th year" Harry cocked an eyebrow at that, and smiled, emerald eyes lighting up. "We are, too. 5th years, anyway. I hope you like it here. Why are you transferring?" 

***

Harry was liking Leena more and more. When Hermione introduced them, Leena hadn't even looked for the scar on his head. He was grateful for that, but he wondered why she hadn't at the same time. He presumed that she was transferring from an American school, given her accent, but was surprised when she said that she didn't have any prior magical experience/education other than this summer past. How was it possible, then, if she was a trained as she said she was, that she didn't know about him and his scar? 'Quit musing. You're being pathetic..." a voice said in his head. Startled, he jumped, causing Ron and Hermione to look at him. Leena was staring piercingly at him already. Hades, that stare was uncomfortably familiar. "I'm sorry, what? I was in outer space," he fumbled. Leena smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I asked you how you got your interesting scar, I hope you don't mind," she said laughingly. "Oh, not at all..." Ron jumped in, telling her about how You-Know-Who had tried to kill Harry. All the while Leena kept picking at her sleeves, which were pulled all the way down. Hermione broke in, "Aren't you hot?" Leena looked at her, perplexed. "Why would I be hot? I'm fine, actually." Hermione squirmed, saying, "Well, you're sleeves are down, so I thought..." Leena smiled, again it not reaching her eyes. "Harry's not the only one with a scar," she said softly, cradling her left arm to her chest.

***

The lunch cart came with the plump little witch and trouble. Draco Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle (as usual) were strolling behind the cart, looking into compartments. Draco popped his head in. Harry's and Ron's faces darkened immediately and Hermione scowled, saying, "What do you want, Malfoy?" Draco gave her a withering look and ignored the other boys. "I want to say hello, that alright with you?" and he pushed the door open all the way, sauntering in. "Leena! Haven't seen you since...What, a week ago? How did it go?" he said, holding out his arms for a hug. Smiling broadly, Leena pushed herself away from the comfortable seat, replying, "Hey, Draco! It's great to see you again. Interesting, to say the least. Floo Powder is so fun!" and she hugged him, much to the amazement and disgust to her three new-found friends. Letting go, she continued, "Ren's already at school. I've met the other teachers and most of them are nice." Draco raised an eyebrow, and said, "Oh really? Do you know who the new Defense professor is going to be?" Leena thought a moment. "Umm...Prof. Lupin, I believe..." and Hermione, Ron and Harry broke into cheers. Draco scowled and his cronies grunted stupidly. Upon noticing Malfoy's scowl, Ron looked furious and started to get up, hands balling into fists. Harry pulled him back down, glaring. Draco looked at them with the utmost loathing and said scathingly, "I really must be going. Slytherins are meeting in the last compartment. You're welcome to join us, if you want, Leena," and left abruptly. 

Once the door had closed, Ron broke into a furious diatribe about Malfoy's in general. Leena's face was carefully drained of emotion as Hermione shook her head and Harry angrily pushed his glasses up. Cutting him off, Hermione asked Leena, "How do you know Malfoy?" Leena turned to look at her stiffly, eyes a stormy grey, "I met him at my father's house in Little Hangleton. He was the one my sister and I made friends with first." Hermione looked ashamed, Harry looked down, shoving his hands in his pockets. Ron blushed again, muttering, "Sorry. Had no idea..." Hermione tactfully changed subjects, asking about her sister. The result was Leena clenching her jaw, eyes turning black. "Mina isn't what she used to be. She used to be fun, easy to talk to, but when we came to England, she turned nasty. Fraudulent, whatever you want to call it, but she changed. I don't know her as well as I thought I did," she said in clipped tones. Hermione bit her lip, thinking. This obviously wasn't a topic Leena was interested in pursuing at the moment. Hermione tried a third subject, Prof. Lupin. Everyone visibly brightened as they discussed how nice he was and how interesting his classes were. They assured Leena that his classes were among the best in school.

***

Hogsmeade station was lit under a dark sky with brightly twinkling stars, with Hagrid swinging a lantern, saying over and over, "Firs' years! Firs' years this way! Firs' years follow me over here!" Leena looked up at the sky, starlight reflecting in her eyes. Harry pushed her forward, saying, "C'mon, we need to get to a carriage." Leena asked, "What about our luggage? Don't we have to carry them?" Ron grinned and said, "Naw, those are brought up to our dorms for us. Don't worry." Hermione opened the door to a carriage and scurried in, the others following enthusiastically. "Just wait until you see our common rooms..." Hermione started. Ron complained loudly about being hungry enough to eat a dragon, if only they were edible.

The Great Hall sparkled with candles, students flocking to their House Tables, teachers already seated at theirs. All except one, that is. Harry, Hermione, and Ron pulled Leena over to the Gryffindor Table, plunked her in a seat next to them, and promptly started to jabber with everyone else at the table, introducing her to them. Nobody noticed that there was an empty seat at the High table until the usual occupant was right next to the table in all his dark glory. Everyone looked up apprehensively. "Miss Riddle. You're presence is required in my office along with your sister's. If you please..." Snape said condescendingly, looking down his long nose at Leena. With a look of amusement, she pushed back her chair and followed him without a word to the Ravenclaw table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were speechless as they watched the odd couple stand next to a blonde girl. The girl threw a look back at her table, then got up reluctantly. "She's the complete _opposite_ of Leena!!" Ron gasped, hunger forgotten in the absurdity of the moment. Harry gaped, jaw dragging on the table cloth. Hermione sat musing quietly. This required careful planning if they were going to inquire anything. She watched the trio sweep silently out of the hall, the sisters glaring daggers at each other.

***

Mina threw a glance back at Leena as they were led to the dungeons, away from the light and warmth. She looked dead; her eyes held only aloofness and her skin was practically white. Not to mention the look of stone upon her face... The shadows that were thrown across Severus' face were very intimidating indeed, making the sharp angular face contrast drastically with itself, as well. Mina wondered what had happened to both of them when they came to a door. Once inside the room, she wrinkled her nose: pickled animals floating in jars of who-knows-what were lining the walls. 'Oh, gross...' she thought. Severus motioned for them to take a seat, then pointed his wand at the fire place. Flames burst up and crackled as if they had been there for hours instead of seconds. 

"I'm assuming that you were told of your heritage," he started bluntly. The girls nodded and he continued, "Well, that makes it slightly easier for me. Anytime either of you notices that you are feeling faint, snappish, irritable, or looking pale, see me. Don't go to Madame Pomfrey; she doesn't know exactly how to deal with your affliction. To get you off to a good start, both of you are to take a blood substitute tonight." sardonic smile, "Just be discreet when you come to visit me; given my reputation, it looks extremely odd for me to receive visitors, especially ones who aren't from Slytherin." He handed them each a goblet and poured a thick, syrupy liquid into them. Mina arched her eyebrows in contempt, then sipped it. Leena refused to touch it at all. Severus snapped, "Drink it, I haven't got all night!" She folded her arms defiantly, eyes smoldering grey while Mina spit hers back into the goblet. "Yech! This stuff tastes terrible!" she said, horrified. Severus just sneered. "I'm not the one who has to drink it. Pinch your nose if you want, but I really don't see the good in that," he quipped. Mina glared at him and Leena wrinkled her nose, then sighed in resignation. Quickly, she snatched up her goblet and downed the awful, dark violet concoction. "Gak, what _is_ that stuff?" she snipped, sticking out her tongue. Mina's look was one of pure disgust as she regarded her sister's purple tongue. 

"Like I said before, it's a blood substitute."

"And that means bup-kiss to me. Explanation, please."

"Blood is composed of iron as well as miscellaneous traces of other things. What you actually could call being a vampire is being extremely iron deficient. Hence this 'blood substitute': it helps keep it under control by supplementing the needed iron. Happy?"

"No, but at least I understand this better."

"Cute..."

"Oh, I'm so glad to know that you think I'm adorable-"

"-Keep dreaming, Leena. The day I find you charming is a very sad day indeed."

"Gee, I didn't know you cared..."

During the whole exchange, Mina struggled to down the mixture. It tasted something revolting, but she wanted to keep drinking it. Maybe she would be better off tomorrow now...She placed the goblet down with a thunk and stood up. "I want to get back to the table, I met some nice people on the train who are in my house," she said with an edge to her voice. Severus glanced in her goblet, then on the floor, then nodded, finally standing up. "What did you do that for?" she snapped indignantly. "What, look on the floor? Some people actually think that they can fool me by dumping their potions on the ground to make it seem as if they've drunk them. It doesn't work, because I always check," he shot back, voice toned perfectly to Mina's. With that, he led them out of the labyrinth under the school.

***

Back at Gryffindor Table, seated next to Harry, Leena spent a few minutes getting aquainted with her House members while Professor McGonagall put the stool and Sorting Hat away. Ron's little sister Ginny was particularly interested in her; but she had her brows knitted, a fearful look on her face. Ron whispered that she was especially shy around new people. Leena tried to smile at her, but Ginny kept her eyes down. Apparently all of the Weasley's had the flaming red hair and freckles, because there was another set of twins that fit that description: Fred and George. Leena didn't have time to talk with them properly, for Dumbledore had stood up. "Before we start with the feast, I would like to say a few words of caution." A ripple went through the crowd and Leena looked up at Snape to see if he knew what it was about. Snape was carefully looking at the Headmaster, lips pursed. "Danger has increased tremendously since last year. All of you should be on your guard more than usual. The mishap that occurred last year was the first of many to come, I fear." Leena was staring intently at Snape now; at the mention of the 'mishap', he paled slightly. Nobody else seemed to notice. Sniffles were heard from one of the other tables, meriting sympathetic looks from every other table except the one on the left. Cold faced, haughty, and arrogant looking, they simply looked at the crying table in disdain. Next to her, Harry closed his eyes, fists pressed to his cheeks in sorrow. 

Snape chanced a glance over the House tables and saw the Hufflepuffs crying softly. He felt sorry for them, honestly, he did, but couldn't help thinking that they were still a bunch of fools. Looking to the left of them, he saw Gryffindors. Harry was sitting there, eyes closed, looking miserable and numb to everything else. Snape gazed at him without his usual loathing for once and wondered how on earth Harry could stand it all. He wondered that maybe it might have been better if the Dark Lord _had_ succeeded in killing him in the first place; if Snape had warned Lily and James too late, maybe Harry wouldn't have to bear all the pain now. Then again, if Harry hadn't defeated Voldemort, who knows what would be happening now? Moving onward, Leena was staring at him intently, her probing look firmly in place. She obviously didn't understand any of what was going on. He made a mental note to fill her in when she came to visit him at night some time. He peered at his Slytherins, seeing their faces carefully guarded and drained of all emotions at all. He knew they were recounting what had happened and were mourning in their own way, even if they didn't show it like the others did. They didn't need to show their grief. He turned back to Dumbledore. "...to remember that it is not our actions, but our choices that lead to our ultimate fate in the course of life. Let us remember Cedric Diggory with a few moments of silence before our feast," the Headmaster concluded and sat down. 

After a few moments of silence broken by the sounds of gentle weeping, the feast appeared before their eyes. Hermione wiped a lone tear that had leaked out of the corner of her eye and picked up her fork, glancing congenially at Harry. Ron was carefully avoiding all eye-contact with him at all. Leena peered around at everyone else in the crowded Hall, and there were similar faces all around, except at that curious table on the left, where Draco was sitting next to a pug-faced girl. There, the masks were all the same: expressionless. She let her own face go into the same blank state, not having a clue as to who Kedrid Giddory, or whatever his name, was and why they all seemed so sad. Glancing around, she saw Mina with a pout on her face and another girl was sitting quietly, tears streaming while she looked over at the Gryffindors, Harry in particular. Harry didn't seem to notice; or if he did, he didn't care. Leena picked up her fork and started on her steak, tactfully not saying anything for the moment. Ginny kept warily watching her out of the corner of her cinnamon eyes, fear inexplicably haunting the back of them. Slowly the volume crept back up to its usual level and laughter was soon heard above all else as friends caught up with each other. Leena had an unusual conversation with Nearly Headless Nick about Roman blood sports and their influence on the human race.

***

Hermione led the way to Gryffindor Tower for the first years and Harry, Ron, and Leena followed at a distance. Harry was talking, but he was altogether more subdued as he walked the well known path. Leena wisely didn't push for reasons, the truth would hold until it was needed. And she could always ask Hermione. "Woolen Socks," Hermione said to the Fat Lady and the portrait swung forward. Ron looked almost like he did on the train: upbeat and untroubled. Leena had never visited this part of the castle and wanted to explore the whole tower. Hermione wouldn't hear of it. "No, Leena, we need to get some sleep! Tomorrow is when classes first start and we absolutely _have_ to be rested for it..." and she pulled her towards the girl's dorms. Ron and Harry waved good night from the other side of the cozy common room and disappeared up their set of stairs. 

The door to the 5th years girl's room opened and revealed a bright and comfortable room, fire crackling merrily in the polished grate, now 6 beds lining the room instead of the usual 5. The 4 other girls were flocked around the 6th bed, examining the trunk like buzzards. "Ahem..." Hermione said importantly, "This is Leena Riddle. She's going to be staying with us for the rest of our time at Hogwarts, isn't that exciting?" Leena raised herself slightly on her toes, trying to see over Hermione's head. 2 of the girls lost interest after that and the two that were left were looking at her like she was some kind of nasty bug. "This is Parvati and this is Lavender," Hermione said, gesturing to them. "Hi," they said together, but they weren't at all friendly in the way they said it. Leena took a few slow steps out from behind Hermione, never taking her eyes off the girls.

"Hullo. Pleased to meet your acquaintance," Leena said coolly. They didn't want to be friendly? Fine, she wouldn't be either. She felt herself going into a stance that she used around Riddle House that Tom had taught her: Make yourself appear taller and more menacing than the rest and they'll heed everything you tell them... Weaklings are easy to manipulate with simple, unnoticeable maneuvers; those who look like the leader are thrust into that position. Leena raised her chin formidably and that was all it took for the dark-haired/skinned girl (Parvati, was it?) to have a thread of respect enter her face. Lavender followed Parvati's lead and actually took a step back. Leena continued to stare unblinkingly at them until they dropped their eyes to the floor. Hermione watched this exchange, playing with one lock of hair uncertainly. This wasn't how Leena had acted with her, but then again, Parvati and Lavender weren't exactly being out going. She put it out of her mind as she showed Leena where the showers and bathrooms were, then went to unpack her own trunk. Crookshanks was already on her bed, like a large fluffy, ginger blanket that purred loudly. 1/2 hour later all the girls were in their beds, curtains drawn, falling fast asleep.

***

Hermione woke up early only to find that Leena was already up and dressed, brushing her teeth. Parvati and Lavender were still snoring while the other girls were sleepily going through the motions of getting dressed. Hermione quickly got ready and went downstairs with Leena to the common room to meet Harry and Ron for breakfast. Ron's hair was tousled and Harry looked a bit cheerier than last night. Ginny was at the table when they arrived, smile fading as she saw Leena. "Hi," she said quietly, avoiding looking at Leena as they all sat down. Nobody noticed except Leena. She decided not to push anything as she helped herself to porridge. Hermione chatted on about how much she looked forward to DADA classes with Lupin again while Ron yawned repeatedly, not paying any attention whatsoever. Harry turned to Leena and said, "How was it last night? That was the first time in three years that it didn't rain when we arrived." Leena thought a moment, then replied, "I thought it was magnificent, but something tells me that that wasn't usually the way things were run around here. What happened that made everyone cry last night?" Harry paused, not exactly sure how he should answer. "W-well..." he stammered, but was saved by the mail. Owls fluttered around the Hall, looking for their owners. Hermione got the Daily Prophet and set about looking over the news, forgetting about her bacon. 

Ron revived himself over toast and kippers, saying, "I hope we don't have Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins _again_. They take all the fun out of it." Harry snorted, saying, "I'd rather have them in Care of Magical Creatures than Potions, wouldn't you?" Ron scratched his head, thinking. "Well, when you put it that way," he started as Prof. McGonagall handed out schedules. Leena glanced over hers:

Monday

Charms, Flitwick

Dbl. Care Mag. Creat., (Slyth's) Hagrid

Double Herbol, (Huff's) Sprout GH 4

Arithmancy, Vector

Tuesday

Trnsfig, McGonagall

DADA, Lupin

Double Potions, (Slyth's) Snape 

Hist. Of Mag., Binns

Wednesday

Double Potions, (Slyth's) Snape

Dbl. Care Mag. Creat., (Slyth's) Hagrid

Double Herbol, (Huff's) Sprout GH 4

Astronomy at Midnight, Sinistra 

Thursday

Trnsfig, McGonagall GH 4

Hist. Of Mag., Binns

Double Potions, (Slyth's) Snape

Arithmancy, Vector

Friday

Charms, Flitwick

DADA, Lupin

Double Herbol, (Huff's) Sprout GH 4

Hist. Of Mag., Binns

" Dammit! Why do they always put the hardest ones first?" Ron demanded of no one in particular. Hermione said, "Care of Magical Creatures isn't hard, what are you talking about?" Ron scowled, then pointed out that Charms and Transfiguration were first practically everyday and Potions was first on Wed. Leena grinned at them bickering. "You know what I think? You two ought to get married, you fight like you are," and Harry chuckled as both of his friends slowly flushed. "Does anybody else have Arithmancy or am I the only one?" Leena added. Hermione assured her that she wasn't the only one who took the course. 

Prof. Flitwick's class was mostly review, which was a good thing. Neville could barely remember anything at all. Seamus and Dean sided with Parvati and Lavender, they didn't take too kindly to having an addition to their class. Leena found it funny that so many people didn't trust her and they didn't even know her. She had her work cut out for her and not just in school work. Voldemort wouldn't be exactly pleased if she sent an owl to him saying that nobody from her House trusted her. Smirking at the thought, she forced herself to pay attention to the lesson.

Next was Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins. Ron was fuming at the prospect of having to deal with Malfoy so early. Harry and Hermione took a more practical view of things by worrying what Hagrid had in store for them. Fang came bounding up to them and started jumping up at Ron, trying to lick his ears in doggy bliss. After fending him off, they saw Hagrid standing in front of his cabin, looking excited and nervous. "That can't be a good thing..." Harry muttered to the other three. "From the stories you've told me, I shouldn't be surprised if we have to hand raise a hydra," Leena said playfully. 

They greeted Hagrid jovially and waited for the rest of the class to arrive. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were the last to arrive, scowls firmly in place. "All right, now, evr'one here? Grea'...Got a real treat for yeh today. Leena, yeh can go and attend yer project around back there," Hagrid said once the class assembled. Leena nodded once and slid around the back of his hut, much to everyone's curiosity. "Now," Hagrid said, clapping his hands together, "If yeh'll follow me this way, you'll get to take care of some really special animals." Harry and the rest of the class suppressed a groan and Hagrid looked slightly hurt. "Aw. C'mon, they're not _that_ bad. I'll show yeh, look," and with that, he took off the lid to a crate. 

Everyone drew back apprehensively as Hagrid straitened up, holding a bundle of dark feathers and claws. "This is called an Eyrie. Mischievous li'l blighters, they are, so you should where your dragon-hide gloves when you handle 'em," he cautioned, letting the curious thing sit comfortably on his arm, "Three to a crate and don't try to switch once you claim one; they're fiercely loyal once they got an owner." Hagrid gently placed his on Ron's arm, then went to the rest of the crates. Ron looked at the Eyrie. It had deep purple feathers, it could almost be called black, and looked like a hawk with four legs which had paws. It's beak and talons were a satiny shade of navy blue. The whole thing wasn't larger than 1 1/2 feet. Harry's was a fiery crimson; Hermione's a bright gold. Parvati was quick to claim the pink one, Lavender's was a delicate shade of fuchsia. Draco's was perhaps the most stunning of all. Blinding white, with ruby eyes that glittered like jewels, talons and beak silver. Like Malfoy, though, it had a certain arrogance to it. 

"Now, careful when you introduce them to another one, 'cause they might try an' attack each other. Back in the day, they were used for fighting each other, kinda like a cock-fight in the Muggle world. People would try and bet on the one which would win. Once an Eyrie has fought with another, however, they never forget it. It' very hard to get them back on friendly terms, so don't even think about staging fights between 'em," Hagrid counseled. Crabbe and Goyle looked extremely put out when he said it. Hermione's made a chirping sound as she carefully sat down on the ground, placing it in her lap. Harry's Eyrie regarded his new owner cautiously, cocking his head to one side, then the other. Ron's immediately nestled into the crook of his arms, looking sleepy. Hagrid came around individually to give pointers and to tell what gender the curious animals were. "Ok, let's see what you three got," Hagrid said, coming over to look at them, "Hermione, yeh got a boy...Harry, yeh got a boy, too. Ron, you've got a female. Start thinkin' up names for them, alright?" and he went over to the next group. Harry whispered, "What do you suppose Leena's got for her project?" Ron shrugged, disinterested at the moment, while Hermione tried to peer around the back of Hagrid's house. "As far as I can tell, there really isn't anything there..." she said disappointedly. 

***

When the bell rang for lunch, Leena came back from around the hut, brushing dust off her robes and pulling her sweaty hair off of her neck. "What's your project?" Ron asked right away. All she did was smile, saying, "Taking care of my pet" and she didn't say anything more. Hermione bit her lip, wondering why Leena was being so mysterious about everything. Just outside the Great Hall, Leena added quietly, "If you remind me during the week, I'll sneak you guys out sometime to show you." Harry grinned, hoping it was going to be good.

***

Herbology and Arithmancy passed quickly, but when everyone reached the common room, they were exhausted. Ron was in a bad temper because Prof. Trelawney was making them study how to read tarot cards now. "I'll _never_ be able to keep the Suit of Swords straight from the Suit of Cups!" he complained just before going to bed. Harry just shook his head. Hermione and Leena arrived in their dorm to see Parvati and Lavender raising a ruckus about something. Sparks were flying out of both girls' wands as they shrieked in terror. Hermione tried to calm them down without success while Leena was trying to make sense of events. "_Subsisto_!" she bellowed and the silence was deafening. As the smoke cleared, Leena took stock of the situation: Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender were frozen to the spot. Hermione had an impatient look upon her face at the time that the other two girls had panic etched on theirs. Leena followed their terrified stare to her own bed where black wings were stretched out, as if they were beating wildly. The raven's beak was open in a noiseless cry. "_Agito_," she snapped and the room was filled with wails again. This time, however, Leena could hear Loki's raucous calls over it. 

"SILENCE!" Hermione roared. Lavender whimpered and Parvati aimed a shaking wand at the raven. Leena was petting him soothingly, much to her roommates' dismay. "What is going on in here?" Hermione demanded. Parvati explained, "That's a _raven_!" Leena put Loki on her shoulder, sneer in place. "I'm a human, your point is?" she said testily. Lavender spoke up, "Ravens mean impending doom and particularly bad luck to any who come across one," and she shuddered. Parvati nodded fervently in agreement. "Oh..." Leena said, and went back to petting Loki. "Don't you understand? That's a raven! And you're _holding_ it!" Lavender said shakily. Hermione just tutted. Leena raised an eyebrow coldly. "Really, I hadn't noticed," she said shortly. Parvati snapped, "We're not staying in here if that bird is!" and she ran out of the room, Lavender close behind. "Honestly, those two...they spend entirely too much time breathing incense in the old bat's tower..." Hermione said, frowning. "I don't see anything wrong with a raven. What's that?" Leena had pulled a small envelope off of Loki's leg. 

A/N: Holy cow, that was quite an escapade. I got writer's block about halfway through, then school started up, leaving me with no time whatsoever! *sighs* Finally, it's done. Enjoy, I'm not sure exactly when I can put up the next chapter. Get ready for the 1st Potions class, it'll be wild! *rubs hands together gleefully* 


	13. Potions and Propositions

A/N: Oooookay...um, yeeeeah...this should be quite interesting. Potions are ruined, Snape gets pissed (what else would he do?), and...Just read already, I'm not going to tell you all of it! *rubs hands together gleefully*

Disclaimer: I suppose I really should put one in, huh? Obviously, what's mine is mine and what isn't, isn't. That includes Homer Simpson, too. lololol

Chapter 13: Potions and Propositions

Leena opened the letter casually while Hermione waited for a response. When she got none, she said impatiently, "Well? What is it?" Leena smiled mischievously and replied, "It's a letter," and went back to reading. The raven was flapping around the dresser, pulling various pieces of jewelry out of the safety box. Hermione went to go rescue what she could. Leena's brow furrowed as she went over the cryptic letter again.

__

As I said earlier, you can come to my quarters and ask questions or advice. If you are having trouble slipping away, let me know; I'll find a reason to give you detention. At that, Leena smirked, she could just imagine one of his reasons for punishments: breathing irregularly, looking suspicious, a potion just a shade to thick..._I need to talk to you about a very important subject. It is most imperative that I speak to you as soon as possible. Whichever night you choose, don't make it any sooner than Friday. _

She put the letter down, thinking. She thought he had covered all that he needed to, so what was this "very important subject"? Hermione glanced quickly at it. She couldn't read the spiky handwriting upside down. Without warning, it burst into harmless, blue flames that reduced the parchment to a small pile of white ash, surprising both girls. Leena muttered to herself, "Typical, I should have known..." and dug into her backpack for a spare bit of parchment and her quill. Hermione watched the raven fly over to her friend's shoulder docilely as she scribbled a response. Once attached to the letter, the raven flew out the window and was lost in the swirls of darkness easily. Hermione shook her head as if to clear it, too many odd things were happening to one person. She would sort it out eventually, but she needed to get sleep more. Leena watched the spot where she had last seen the raven disappear to for a moment then said, "D'you think we should tell the 'Prophets' that impending doom has passed yet? Or should we let them figure it out on their own?" Hermione snorted as she collected her toothbrush and pajamas. "They should be able to foresee that it's passed by now, don't you think?" she said jokingly. Leena raised an eyebrow and smirked again in that unnerving way. It was so familiar..._why_ couldn't Hermione place it? She was usually so good with remembering faces. All confusing thoughts were pushed out of her head as she shuffled to the bathroom, stifling a yawn.

***

Transfiguration next morning put everyone in a fluster, even Hermione was having difficulties. "Why would anyone want to change breadsticks to kazoos is beyond me," Ron grumbled. "Cheer up, Lupin's class is next!" Harry said brightly. Lupin was at the door waiting for them as the filed into the room and took their seats. Lupin glanced around, then said, "Everyone's here. Good, I don't think you'd want to miss any classes for a while. Our topic of study this year is the Dark Arts." The class sniggered at his mistake, and he smiled tolerantly. "Isn't this the Defense Against the Dark Arts class...?" Leena whispered hesitantly between giggles. Lupin ignored it, then continued, "The Dark Arts that I'm talking about have to do with the night, not with the ones you are thinking of. Can anyone guess what kinds of magic I'm talking about?" Hermione's hand shot up while everyone else rolled their eyes. "Necromancy," she said promptly and Lupin nodded. "Necromancy is correct, we shall be talking about that and re-animation spells. Can anyone name how one might reanimate a dead person?" Again Hermione's hand waved around, but Lupin said, "How about giving somebody else a chance, Hermione? I'm sure they'd like a chance to answer a question or two..." and she put her hand down, looking disappointed. Leena glanced around, then put her hand up. Lupin looked mildly surprised, but called on her.

"Zombies can be brought to life, much like mummies, and vampires are a good example as well," she said in a matter-of-fact voice. Hermione looked at her in surprise. Lupin nodded, then elaborated on what she said for the rest of the lesson while they copied down notes. The bell rang for lunch and Lupin called after them, "Don't forget to read Chapter 13 in your books and summarize it for me!" as the Gryffindors went out the door, chattering. Ron dug his schedule out of his bag as soon as they were seated at the table and groaned. "Prepare thyself, Potions is next," he said, grimacing as he jabbed his fork into his macaroni pie. Harry and Hermione both groaned in unison and Leena looked perplexed. "Why should I prepare myself, what's wrong with Potions?" she asked confusedly. "You poor thing, I forgot! You haven't been through the last four years of it...You'll see soon enough, never fear," Ron said sympathetically. She raised an eyebrow as she took a sip of pumpkin juice.

***

The way down to the dungeons could best be described as walking to an execution, Leena found out. They found the Slytherins lined up outside of the door, waiting for Prof. Snape to let them in. Draco had his associates with him, as always, and the pug faced girl was hanging all over him. Draco looked somewhat less than amused by the latter. Looking around for an excuse to get her off, he saw Leena and jumped at the chance. "Leena! Hi!" he said enthusiastically, leaping towards her. Leena smiled back. The pug-girl put on a distasteful face and said in an annoying, whiny voice, "Draco, aren't you going to introduce me to your little friend? I don't believe we've met." Draco rolled his eyes and deadpanned, "Leena, this is Pansy Parkinson. Pansy, Leena Riddle." Leena smiled again, extending her hand, but Pansy dismissed it with a sniff. "Aren't you a _Gryffindor_?" she sniveled and Leena nodded, disliking her more and more by the moment. "Tuh," Pansy scoffed and turned her back, hissing to Draco, "I can't BELIEVE you just greeted a Gryffindor. You, of all people..." and she walked off to her gang of Slytherins. Draco rolled his eyes again as the door to the class room opened, Snape towering over them all. 

Once they were all paired off and seated, Snape took the roll, glancing disdainfully over each student as they mumbled a response. Upon reaching Leena's name, he met her eyes and sneered. "Ah, yes, I was forgetting...we have a new student in here..." he said quietly, "Soon we shall see exactly how much, or should I say, how little, you actually might know." The Slytherins sniggered appreciatively and Leena frowned; this was not the person she knew. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at her with a mixture of pity and apprehension on their faces. The lesson wasn't bad while they took notes on belladonna and it's uses, but it went downhill from there. Luckily, she was paired up with Hermione for the time being; she didn't know what she would have done if she was paired otherwise.

Hermione went to the student supply cupboard to get the essence of belladonna, caterpillars, powdered seashell, and what not while Leena set up the cauldron. Hermione came back with an armload and whispered, "Let me show you what to do, Snape might liquefy you in two seconds flat..." Leena nodded, keen not to get into trouble on her second day. Neville was frantically slicing his caterpillars, hoping to get it over with the least amount of trouble. He was working with Blaise Zambini, whose look could have disintegrated stone. Harry and Ron were methodically taking turns with the paring knife, cutting the caterpillars and scoring the slugs by turns. Hermione separated the ingredients in the order that they were to be put in while Leena cut asphodel root in thin strips. Hermione picked up her knife to start on the caterpillars, but then stopped. How could she be using the knife if Leena was using it to cut the roots? Chancing a glance over, she saw Leena using an intricately ornate dagger, not a paring knife. Figuring it to be personal property of her partner's, she didn't question it. Snape however, did. 

Standing over Neville for the sole purpose to make him shaky, he gazed over the room to make sure no fights were brewing with the potions. So far, so good...until he caught site of Leena with one of her daggers. Good Lord, what was she going to do? Silently, he swept over to her cauldron and peered right over her head. "And where might you have gotten that exquisite tool, Miss Riddle?" he said silkily. "Ouch!" she yelped as she slit her finger and crimson blood flowed. "Do you always sneak up on your students to surprise them into hurting themselves?" she snapped. Arching her eyebrows in a way that would have made Mina proud, "No wonder nobody likes you..." Hermione stared unbelievingly at Leena; how did she even _dare_ to speak this way to him? "Be that as it may, only one knife per table and it should _not_ be provided on the student's part. I do not allow weapons in my class. 5 points from Gryffindor," he growled, "Give it to me." Scowling, she handed it to him without a word. She watched as he stalked away to Harry and Ron's work table, sliding the dagger into his belt. Hermione took a look at Leena's finger, expecting to see blood still, but there wasn't any trace of anything at all. Odd, to say the least, as there were drops of blood splattered on the table. Still keeping an eye out for him, Leena pulled her other dagger out of her left sleeve and continued cutting the roots. Hermione shook her head, hiding a smile. Her partner was asking for it, she just knew it. "You're going to get us into sooo much trouble if you get caught!" she whispered. Leena just smiled a devilish grin and continued to cut.

Hermione added the ingredients to the cauldron, stirring occasionally. Neville was going to pieces. Everyone else's potion was a nice warm orange colour, but he and Blaise were having trouble to keep it even one colour consistently. Blue, green, chartreuse, magenta, indigo, red, mud, baby pink, violet, and grey swirled around in chunks of gunk that refused to dissolve. Snape's face was oddly twitching as they frantically tried to correct the damage. Moving onward, he saw Draco and Pansy and decided to see what they were up to. Murmuring his compliments, he shifted his glance around the room again and saw Leena with another dagger. What on...oh yes, that's right: she had two, one for each arm..."Miss Riddle, I specifically told you no weapons in my class! Now hand that one over and-" **BLORK** Snape whipped around, yelling, "What the HELL is going on in here?!?" Carefully, Leena slid her dagger out of his sash and out of sight, just as he strode over to Neville's table. Both of them were sprouting mould over every visible part of the skin and the desk was collapsing into a pile of wood dust and fungus. 

***

Later at dinner, the Gryffindor fifth years were somewhat subdued as they anxiously awaited news on Neville. Snape had been absolutely livid. As Hermione had said, "I didn't think he could get possibly _anymore_ vindictive, but..." and everyone within earshot had agreed wholeheartedly. Dumbledore was keeping further away from Snape than he usually was, they noted with interest. Snape was viciously stabbing his food, teeth bared as he looked at it. 'Stupid...stupid....blundering, idiotic, pig-headed FOOL! NITWIT! IMBECILE! Moron, clumsy, no-good walking disaster!!!!!!!' he thought with every thrust at his mutilated food. "Severus..." Dumbledore began warningly. Snape looked up at him indignantly, pushing his fork through the sludge that he made. "Able a potions master that you might be, I honestly don't see that particular concoction that you've made there on your plate as being useful to anyone. Or anything, for that matter. So either eat it or go away from the table, it isn't particularly appetizing to look at." Snape scoffed, "_You_ are sending _me_ away from the table? Like...Like an _eight-year-old_???" Dumbledore calmly took a sip from his goblet, then replied, "Since you insist on acting like one, what do you expect?" Snape paused, grimace firmly in place. "That was below the belt, Albus," he snapped coldly and stalked away from the table in a flurry of black robes. Dumbledore sighed.

Snape paced the dungeons, not caring where he ended up. _How_ could anyone be so...so..._incompetent_?!?!? Students on their way back to the common room edged cautiously around him, acting like he had a bomb strapped to him. Without warning, he turned around and punched the stone wall, scattering students like chicken feed. Massaging his knuckles and muttering to the wall itself for making his hand hurt, he didn't notice a slight shadow behind a suit of armor. Laughing coldly, she cut him off mid-gripe. "It's your own fault, you know, that you hurt your precious hand," Mina said, coming out of the darkness. "If you have a point, feel free to come to it, Mina, because I'm really not in the mood for being chastised by a 14 year old girl..." he snarled irritably. "15, get it right," she smirked, "I just thought you'd like to know that you are in the Ravenclaw section of the school; you left the dungeon area about ten minutes ago. "Fascinating, remind me to send you a card and flowers for my rescue," Snape growled. Raising an eyebrow, she said, "Are you always this charming? Or am I just lucky tonight?" Turning away from the wall to glare at her, he said agitatedly, "Put it this way, forewarned is forearmed: Believe me when I say this, I get much worse..." 

"Ah," she said after a while, "I'll leave you to your thoughts, then." And she walked away into the dark hallways. "Women..." he muttered, "always being nosy..." He turned sharply on his heel and stalked back to his chamber.

***

Breakfast the next day was taken with a restrained air. Everyone was dying to know what had happened to Neville. Hermione's juice was almost knocked over as a large owl delivered a letter and a newspaper to her. "It's from Viktor!" she announced, blushing furiously. Ron rolled his eyes and Harry gave him a warning look, then asked, "So how was your trip to Bulgaria? I forgot to ask you." After reading her letter quickly, she answered with high colour in her cheeks, "Oh it was _wonderful_! His parents are so nice! But quiet, though, they really didn't speak that much. Oh well, I guess they don't like to talk that much. It was a bit boring after awhile to talk about almost nothing else but Quidditch..." Ron was deliberately chewing his bacon louder and louder to drown her out. "Oh, stop it!" Hermione said, unable to take it any longer and she smacked him on the back of his neck. "I hope you choke!" she finished while Ron bugged his eyes out, struggling to swallow as Leena and Harry laughed. "Who's Viktor, anyway?" Leena asked before they could do anything else. "Hesmibyfwend," Hermione said softly and turned her attention to the Daily Prophet. "Wha...? Sorry, didn't catch that, _Ron was choking too loud!!!_" and Leena gave him a death-glare. "I think she meant that he was her boyfriend," Harry chuckled. Ron's face clashed horribly with his hair. "Jealous, aren't we?" Leena said tauntingly. "Get stuffed," Ron muttered as both he and Hermione scrunched down in their chairs, bright red foreheads just barely visible. "No thanks, I'd rather not," Leena quipped. This time, she was on the receiving end of the death-glare. 

***

Neville was released Friday morning, with a grubby tint to his skin still. Blaise was still covered in fuzz, he reported sheepishly. "Just be glad it's not a Potions day," Harry said optimistically. Neville mumbled an answer and shuffled off. Ron chuckled, "Poor bloke...It's gotta be tough, eh? To have as many accidents as he does." Hermione responded by burying her head in another enormous volume about ancient runes. Leena grinned into her porridge. 

***

At nine o'clock at night, Snape made his round of the dungeons, making sure everything was locked tight. Nothing was out of place, and he moved on to the Slytherin common rooms. "Heir Apparent" and the wall slid apart, allowing him access into the room bathed in green light. He was met with a raucous party. "Third years and lower in their dormitories. NOW." He snapped irately, crossing his arms menacingly. Quickly, the younger students dispersed to get ready for bed and Snape turned slowly to face the older students. Each and every face regarded him with caution, as he stared coldly into each person's eyes. "If I hear you through the hallways and walls _again_ this year, I will be most displeased and won't hesitate to punish you. _All of you,_" he whispered dangerously. He swept imperiously out of the dungeons and back up to his chambers, sighing. Last year, the only way he managed to get them to control themselves was by saying that the Gryffindors and Slytherins were too hard to tell apart now; both Houses were so loud. That shut them up rather quickly and kept them that way until the end of the year party.

He stopped outside his door, rubbing his temples tiredly. If this was the end of the first week and he was already this tired, how was he going to cope with the rest of the year? He pushed open the door and took some bread out of his pocket to give to Loki, who was busy dismantling the newspaper. Snape didn't realize that his door to his bedroom was slightly ajar until he lifted the latch and nothing happened. Full of suspicion, he pulled out his wand and proceeded with caution. He was caught off-guard anyway when the knife embedded itself neatly in the door jam, 3 inches away from his ear. "Oops...sorry, da...thought it was someone else..." Leena trailed, looking amused but sheepish. Snape just blinked and pulled the dagger out, examining it. "I wondered what happened to it since I took it away from-Did you just call me _da_?!? Dad, I can understand, but 'da'? What kind of a name is that?" he snapped. Chuckling, Leena replied, "Would you rather I called you 'daddy-waddy-boom-boom-pop-pops'? Because it's not a problem to change it." It was all Snape could do to resist throwing the knife right back at her.

"You came at a good time. I've been informed by one of my superiors that we will be sent on missions together throughout the school year. Some of them will take place during the full moon, but that presents a slight problem. Some will be easy to accomplish, others will take time and perseverance. It's all to be part of your training," Snape said, settling himself on his bed comfortably while Leena plunked herself on the floor. " From my other father, I suppose...Oh yeah! I forgot, I had some questions to ask you: What happens if you're a werewolf?" Snape sneered, but avoided the question. The set up was too perfect to miss. "Ask your precious Defense professor about it. Isis[1] knows that _he's_ had enough experience with it..." Leena gave him a quizzical look, but nothing more. "Just so you know, I'm trying to work on another form for being an Animagus. Should be interesting to see what occurs," she said, "And speaking of Isis, I might come down here to study History sometimes; we're working on Ancient Egyptian magicians and deities." 

"I remember them; the Druids, Celts, Egyptians and their history was my minor at University; Potions were obviously my major."

"So if I need help on either subject, I can just pick your brain? Neat!"

"Don't think you're getting off that easily, I expect good grades in return for the favor."

"umm...we'll see about the grade aspect..."

"Then forget picking my brain."

"D'oh!"

"Huh?"

"It's a Homer Simpson quote."

"A what?"

"It's a Muggle thing, da..."

***

"Professor, can I talk to you?" Leena asked the following DADA class. "Sure, what about?" Lupin said distractedly, shuffling papers about on top of his desk. "I meant later tonight; it's sort of personal..." At those hesitant words, Lupin's ears automatically sharpened. He stopped rifling through his papers and looked up to see his student chewing her lower lip uncertainly. "I have time now, if you want..." he said gently. Leena tossed a worried glance over her shoulder towards the door, debating whether or not to talk now, and Lupin caught a glance at her sharp profile; it was ridiculously familiar. Something about the hawk-like nose or something...He was dragged back into reality by a gasp as she pressed an ashen finger to her lip: it was bleeding in two spots. Lupin did a double take as he saw the slightly noticeable fangs and wondered why he didn't see them before. Leena took her finger away from her lip and it healed instantaneously, without any scarring. Lupin stared disbelieving. Harry stuck his head inside the door and said, "Leena, you coming? Lunch isn't going to wait forever!" She nodded, then said, "Uh, that's ok Professor, I have to eat something or I'll drop from exhaustion. Later tonight I'll come, alright?" And she left before Lupin could reply.

"So what was that all about?" Harry asked once they all settled down for mutton soup and biscuits. "Just a bit of a problem with the homework, nothing more," Leena said off-handedly. Hermione finished buttering her biscuit and remarked, "You know, Leena, I do believe you are speaking more distinctly than before...Just wait, I'll bet that if you ever go back to America, your friends will say that you have an accent." "Peachy-keen, wouldn't you say? Jolly good!" Leena said brightly, in an overly-obvious accent and her friends smiled.

***

From the High Table, Lupin watched as Leena and her friends laughed as they ate. Picking at his food, he was perplexed. What did she need to talk about, why was it so important to keep it a secret, _how_ did her lip heal that fast, and why did it, while we're on the subject... He continued in that train of thought for quite sometime until he heard Severus scoffing at him for something or other. "Earth to Lupin! Go teach, lunch is over," he heard Severus say as if from far away. "Hmm," he agreed absentmindedly and got up from the table. "Oh, for heaven's sake, man, where's your brain?" Severus snapped as he pulled Remus' napkin from around his neck. "Right-o, Severus..." and Lupin left a very confused Snape behind.

The rest of the day flew by in a daze as Lupin pondered what could possibly be the matter with Leena so that she wouldn't ask her mentor? Then he remembered exactly who her mentor was and then he wasn't surprised at all that she would search for another's advice. Still though, she seemed to bring out the best in Severus (that'd he'd seen, anyway) and the doubts began to creep back in. He looked out a window on one of second floor corridors and saw the Gryffindor Quidditch Team practicing hard. Fred and George Weasley had been named Co-captains and were putting on a strong front this year. Ron had managed to make the Team as Keeper and was thrilled. Lupin had shared Harry, Ron, and Hermione's happiness when they had found out the results from try-outs. The dusk had set the sky aflame with bold colours and he let the light wash over him, forgetting his vexations for the glorious moment. Sighing, he looked at his pocket watch and decided to head towards his classroom to wait.

She didn't show up for an hour and a half, so Lupin went to his chambers. Either she forgot, or had gotten cold feet, or had actually gone to ask Severus after all. Just as well, as he was tired. He closed the doors with a soft click and went into the washroom to change up for bed. Emerging clad in pajama pants and nothing else, he retrieved a well-worn book from his desk and rummaged around for his reading glasses. From the corner, he heard a soft whispering of cloth and a slight cough. Turning his head slightly, Lupin saw a dark shadow that had not been there before and dropped the book with a **THUNK** "Jesus, Severus, you nearly gave me a heart attack! Haven't you heard of knocking?!?" he exclaimed angrily. A female voice with an American accent floated across the room as the shadow moved into the light. "Severus? Now I've heard everything," Leena said playfully, arms folded comfortably. "Leena..." Lupin began, heart thumping wildly, "Don't do that. _Please!_" Leena laughed good naturedly. "You startled me," he finished. "I seem to have that effect on people," Leena agreed and she eyed Lupin with a cool stare. He felt like a bug under a microscope. "Forgive me for not wearing anything more suitable, but you didn't exactly give me a time when you'd stop by and I figured since you didn't show up, I'd go to bed," he said, more to break the awkward silence more than anything. "What did you want to ask me about?" and he pulled out a chair for her to sit in. She ignored it.

"Lycanthropy..." she whispered, ashamedly, averting her eyes.

***

By the time they had finished their talk, the torches in the hallway brackets were reduced to glowing embers for the night. Now Lupin knew a bit more about Leena and her relationship with Severus. In return, she knew more about her "unfortunate condition" and about the Wolfsbane Potion she would be expected to take. He returned her to Gryffindor Tower and then went storming down to the dungeons, torches throwing flickering shadows weirdly across the passages. Without bothering to knock, he barged in the potion master's chambers with a resounding **BANG** as the door hit the stone wall. "I figured I might be seeing you sometime in the near future..." a cold voice drawled from behind the chair and Lupin heard a small **thwack**. Amber eyes blazing, he marched over to where Severus was sitting in his version of pj's (pajama pants and an undershirt), feet up on the edge of the desk, elbows resting on the knees, playing darts. "Oh, please, you're starting to sound like Sybill..." Lupin began irritably. **thwack** "Is that so," came the haughty response. "That little stunt you pulled was somewhat less than amusing, Severus. (**thwack**) You did it on purpose, didn't you?!" Lupin was close to shouting now. **thwack** "I'll have you know **thwack** that I sent her in your direction **thwack** because you're the bloody Defense professor and _you_ **thwack** dear boy, should teach the Dark Arts and its animals, not I." Snape punctuated his last phrase with a particularly vigorous throw, landing the dart right in the middle of..."Oh, Severus, how childish...," Lupin said, following the dart's path, but couldn't contain his smile. The picture of Harry from Rita Skeeter's article was tacked up right over the dart board's bull's-eye, Harry's face one big 'oh' of surprise, emerald eyes blinking astonishedly. 

Lupin shook his head; how like Severus to act like that. "Was there ever a doubt in your mind, Lupin? I was debating whether or not to use a picture of your little 'Marauders' group..." Snape said with a hiss, pulling the darts out of the board and back to the desk with his wand. The last dart wasn't a dart at all, but a dagger. "Severus, I want to discuss Leena with you."

"Because why?"

"Because I'm worried about your daughter, that's why"

Snape's black eyes immediately got an icy edge to them. "My _what_?" he spat, standing up to his full height to face him. Lupin raised his chin defiantly, glaring up at the taller man with the same intensity. "You heard me," he said quietly, "I figured it out. Leena's your daughter; she looks like you and acts like you too much not to be. There are some bits I don't understand, though...like how Mina is blonde and shorter than the both of you?" Severus stared down his nose, ice meeting fire. "'Tis no concern of yours. And it shall remain so," he replied poisonously. Remus still glared at him, trying to make the most of his 5'11" height. "Pleasant dreams, Severus, I'll see you in the morning," he said in clipped tones. The door closed much more softly this time as Severus watched him go.

[1] I can't help it, I love ancient Egypt!

A/N: Well, Lupin's in it more than I expected....I tell you, the characters have a life of their own! *grins* Not like that's a bad thing, but boy is he inquisitive lately. I like him like that, though. And I put my boys in their jammies, how cute!!! Lolol Next chapter, we'll see how Leena reacted to it and for those of you who want more of Mina, I'll see what I can do; she's not terribly important at the moment. Cheers!


	14. To Train an Assassin

A/N: I had such a time trying to get this written, it's unbelievable.... I know they're slightly OOC (Dumbledore especially! ^_~), but I decided to throw in some humor to balance the darkness, because there's a lot of it...yessiree-bob... 

Chapter 14: To Train an Assassin

Rating: PG-13/ R (can't decide...it's not _that_ gory, I think, but hey. How do I know how people are going to react?)

"did you _hear_??"

"Freaky! Right in Hogsmeade, too!"

"I wonder if Dumbledore knows what this is about?"

"Is it...(gulp)...You-Know-Who? I mean, is he behind it....?"

Such were the words flying around the Great Hall one fine morning in October at breakfast after the mail came. "What? What is it?" Harry, Ron, and Leena pressed Hermione, who was quickly scanning the Daily Prophet for the news. They watched with bated breath as her sparkling brown eyes flew over the paper. "wow..." she whispered as she read, "This is big..." She brought the paper even closer to her nose. "_WHAT????_" came the three's anguished cry of frustration. Just then, a huge bang, clang, and coughing reverberated throughout the room. Everyone's eyes focused on the High Table as Professor Snape stared bug-eyed at the paper, clutching his throat in a feeble attempt to quell the sudden coughing spasm he had. The silence was deafening as he managed to get it under control. Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers were staring at him warily. "What?" he said in a would-be innocent voice. Everybody went back to their breakfast and the news. Dumbledore peered at him out of the corner of his eye. "Did you honestly think nobody would notice you spitting your pumpkin juice over the table while knocking the goblet over and then upsetting the table when you hit it with your knee?" 

"Of course not."

"Then don't try to play innocent, Severus."

"I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

Leena watched the whole exchange amusedly while Harry and Ron pressed Hermione for the news.

"Was not and don't try to convince me otherwise!"

"You most certainly were!"

"BOYS! Knock it off!" 

Professor McGonagall had decided to intervene. It was a good idea, because Dumbledore had a spoon of applesauce and was taking careful aim at Snape. Snape was wielding a piece of bacon like a sword. Not a great concept to get them started...She shook her fork at them sternly. "Don't make me have to use this on you..."

"WHOA!" Leena snapped her attention back to the table. "Check it out!" Hermione had finally given the boys the paper and they were busy poring over it. Front page was a photograph of a cloaked rider on a huge horse silhouetted against the moon on the hill the Shrieking Shack resided on. The horse tossed its head a few times and small jets of steam were issued from its nostrils. A drop of ice made itself nicely at home in Leena's stomach as she scanned the article.

__

"...mysterious Black Rider unknown...seen in Hogsmeade of late...whether it's the work of Dark wizards or witches is not known at this time...parents advised to keep children indoors after dark...nothing more is know about esoteric horseman than the rider always wears a black, hooded cloak...Officials might be brought in to review case..."

No wonder Snape had a spasm attack. She furrowed her brow, thinking of the tongue lashing she was sure to come by her way. She saw Mina give her a measured, non-chalant look from the Ravenclaw Table. She made a point of not meeting the frigid blue eyes. She didn't notice Hermione peering at her with a calculating expression, either. 

***

Later that night, Snape was having conniptions at her. "RIDES IN HOGSMEADE??????? Are you INSANE????" he yelled at her cringing figure in a chair. "Not insane, _criminally insane_. There is a difference," she snapped back. He rubbed a hand across his forehead, sighing. "Details, details," he grumbled, "You're supposed to be make sure that you're not accused of anything suspicious. This is something suspicious." Leena raised an eyebrow coldly. "I hadn't noticed by the way you're ranting about it," she said dryly. "Now is not the time for joking around. Stick to riding in the Forest or something, there's nothing in there really that you can't handle," Snape suggested, "At least until this whole 'Dark Rider' thing dies down." Leena scowled, "Black Rider, _Black_ Rider! Honestly, and you call yourself observant at times?" She preferred riding where she could actually _see_ the ground. Or where there was somebody she could cry out to for help if the need for it arose. Still and all, the forest would be interesting to explore. 

"Whatever they've dubbed you, I don't like it and I want you to keep on the grounds"

"Okay! No need to get all defensive and junk on me..."

"If you held your attitude in check, I wouldn't get defensive."

"I'm not so sure it's my attitude that's getting you defensive, I think you might really be worried"

"Nonsense! I have utmost faith that you can fend for yourself," he said gruffly. Leena nodded. "Mmmm-hm. Like I said: You're worried. And I need to get back to the common room. Pleasant dreams."

Her father snorted as she left the room. _Women...._

***

"But why a _Gryffindor_? If it was a Ravenclaw or even a Hufflepuff, I might be able to see why, but a Gryffindor??? That's a bit below Slytherin code, Draco," Pansy whined at him. He regarded her as one might a mosquito that was buzzing 'round your head. "Because she has special connections with certain people, that's why," he said venomously. "Ooooooh, like, you mean, like Potter? You gonna pump her for information on him for your father? Good plan," and she leaned back into her chair with satisfaction. "No, because she's related to friends of my father's and she can tell them all about Potter herself. _If_ she cared to," Draco added as an afterthought. Pansy pouted. "I'm beginning to think that you like her more than me!" she wheedled. Draco rolled his eyes, thinking, 'I do, dumbass...' Out loud he said, "I like her equally as well as you. Don't worry." Pansy got up and stretched. "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning, my dragon..." and she leaned over for a good night kiss. Draco kept his eyes on his book and said distractedly, "G'nite, then..." She leaned farther over the couch's arm, hoping that the message would get across. It didn't. "Pansy, you're blocking the light! Move!" Draco shoved her face away and she fell off the couch in an ungraceful heap. Pansy got up slowly, hoping he'd notice her. He was back to reading his book again. Casting a longing glance over her shoulder, she turned to the corridor that led to the Slytherin 5th year girls' dormitories. 

Pansy pulled back her green bed-hangings and found a dark blue envelope with her name in silver resting on the pillow. Cautiously, she opened it. Paper of the same midnight shade and silver ink shone up at her. She read the short note:

__

I know certain secrets of a certain somebody. This could help you to get Draco Malfoy to like you better. In order for me to trust you, you will need to carry out a small task. To find out what it is, meet me in the stairwell behind the tapestry on the 3rd floor in two days time at 10:00. TELL NO ONE.

At the bottom of the letter was a small seal, with a fancy _R_ stamped into the blood red wax. Pansy considered. Getting closer to Draco? Maybe this was worth looking into...She folded the letter into her Herbology notebook and hummed a little as she gathered her toiletries for bed. Check that; it was definitely worth looking into.

Two nights later, Pansy paced up and down a few steps at a time, waiting for the sender of the queer note. Glancing around, she almost bumped into the figure that had suddenly appeared next to her. "Oh!" she gasped. The person was wearing a cloak of the same navy blue as the paper the letter was written on. Th hood hid the face completely. "Very good. Punctuality is a virtue, you know," a soft voice hissed at her from beneath the folds. Pansy squinted, straining to see who was under the hood. It was no use; the staircase was too dim. "You'll need to procure some special potion ingredients for me. As you're in Slytherin, I'd imagine the request is quite easy for you to do," the velvety voice murmured. "Tell me the list of what you need," Pansy said, raising her chin arrogantly. 

The quiet voice chuckled, saying, "Do we have a deal, then?" and a gloved hand snaked out of depths of the robe. Pansy hesitated, looking at the outstretched hand. "Well...?" the person prodded. Pansy took a firm grasp. "Deal," she said firmly. "Good...here's what I need." A list of forbidden potion ingredients on the blue paper was handed to her. Pansy read it: Liquid smoke, ashes of a mooncalf, dried trompillo leaves, black nightshade roots, golden chain seed pods...odd. All the plant parts were known to contain deadly poisons. It didn't concern her, so she didn't say a word about it. "When do you need them by?" The cloaked person considered for a moment. "Next week, before the full moon," they said decisively. "Consider it done," Pansy said smugly. She tucked the list into her pocket. When she looked up again, the person was gone.

***

A few days later, Hermione couldn't stop thinking about the Black Rider and Snape's odd reaction to reading it. "He must know _something_ of it..." she said aloud. "What, Herm?" Harry asked. He and Ron were in a bracing match of chess. Leena was sketching something in front of the fire, legs flopped comfortably over the arm of her chair. Ron moved his knight. "Check. I half-wished that Snape'd choke to death, then we wouldn't have to do this stupid research paper on Relaxing Elixir. I mean, all I need to do to relax is take a hot shower and I'm set," Ron said. Harry moved his bishop and replied, "You're forgetting the crucial element of the hot shower: The pajamas and the teddy to curl up with in bed while you read your favourite story." 

Leena giggled. "True, true...Although Hermione's right, with a reaction as strong as that, I wouldn't doubt if even he was the one galloping around like the Headless Horseman or something...And close to Halloween, too, no wonder people are getting spooked," she said seriously. "The Headless _wha?_ Check mate," Ron said. Harry put his chin on his hand and said glumly, "So what else is new?" Leena sighed and closed her sketchbook. "Headless Horseman. He's a famous ghost in American Muggle literature, a classic story. He hangs around a little town called Sleepy Hollow..." Hermione nodded in agreement, she had read about the tale. Then she caught sight of Ron's watch. "Oh my goodness! It's late! You'll have to tell us another time, Leena, breakfast comes early." Ron scowled good-naturedly at her. "Aw, c'mon, it shouldn't take that long to tell..." Harry stood up, yawning, "I think I'm going to have to side with Hermione on this one, Ron, I'm beat. Good night, girls, see you in the morning." Leena grinned, then said, "I'll make sure to tell you later in the week, to get all of you in the mood for my favourite holiday."

Hermione and Leena went off to their dorms and Hermione grinned. "Ron'll be happy, he likes to get in a spooky mood. And the full moon will give him all the more encouragement to scare the younger students." Leena frowned. "It's on Halloween?" Hermione bent over her calendar, checking. "Mmm ...yes, full moon on October 31st. Why, is it that big of a deal?" she asked inquisitively. Leena's eyes immediately clouded grey and her face went guarded. "Not in particular, I wasn't expecting it," she replied in a would-be casual tone as she turned towards her bureau. This time it was Hermione who frowned.

***

"Professor Snape?"

"What," he said grouchily, looking up from his notes. Pansy was standing nervously before him. "I-I-I...nothing," she stammered, starting to walk away. He watched her walk a few steps, then shook his head, going back to his notes. "I need to talk to you...la-later tonight..." He sighed impatiently. "Alright. I'll leave my door open. Now scram," he said quickly, going back to his notes again. 'Strange girl...' he thought

He sat at his desk, feet up again, correcting recipes from his third year Ravenclaw class when Lupin walked in later that night. "If I throw a stick will you leave me alone?" he snapped irritably at him. Lupin smiled tolerantly, then said, "Naw, I prefer Frisbees better...easier on the teeth." Snape scowled at him darkly, causing Lupin to chuckle. "A what?" came the curt response. "A Muggle toy, Severus," Lupin explained quietly. "Is your sole purpose of coming down to my office to annoy me or is there some other ulterior motive behind it?" he snapped back. Lupin regarded his colleague carefully for a moment, then said, "I just wanted to be sure that you knew the full moon is on Halloween." 

"Rest assured that I have not forgotten your little problem."

"It's not me I'm worried about, actually, I was wondering if you were going to make another batch for Leena."

Snape glared at him. "And why wouldn't I make it for her?" he asked indignantly. Lupin shrugged. "Exactly what I thought. Now get out." 

"Severus, learn to be a bit more patient..." Lupin trailed off with a sigh as he turned to go. "Remus, learn how to knock..." Snape mocked back. Lupin shook his head as he walked out the door and ran head-first into Pansy. She gave an offended squeak while she staggered backwards dramatically to show him exactly how hard he had smacked into her. "Sorry," he said, not even bothering with formalities, brushing past quickly as she stared hatefully after him. "You should be..." she muttered moodily as she entered the dark room. "Professor...?" she began hesitantly. Snape slammed his quill on the table. "Jesus _wept_, you would think a person might be able to get some form of work done without being interrupted every two bloody minutes! What?!?" and he turned to glare at her. She stared at him dumbly. "Weeeell?" he said softly, drawing the word out to about three syllables. Pansy thought it was the most dangerous sounding word she had ever heard in her life. "I...I-I...I...." Her teacher heaved a sigh. "Spit it out, I haven't got all night," he growled at her. 

"I...I...get chronic nosebleeds!" she blurted out, saying whatever popped into her head first. "And I should give a damn because why?" Snape said, puzzlement evident, "That's what Madame Pomfrey is for. Go bother her with your nose in all its bloody glory." He turned back to his notes again, but she came around to face him. "I thought since you were the Potions professor and my Head of House besides, you'd be able to help me more..." Pansy started babbling, but he cut her off with a wave of his hand. "What exactly did you have in mind, Miss Parkinson?" She thought for a moment. "A blood coagulant," she said, crossing her fingers, "Or something to stop the bleeding with." 

Snape heaved a gusty sigh again. "Go see Madame Pomfrey, like I said before," he said icily. "Alright," she whispered, backing out of the room. 'Damn,' she thought as she went down the corridor, 'I'll have to get Millicent or somebody to create a diversion so I can get in his private stores.' She reached the bare stretch of wall that was the Slytherin entrance and snapped, "King Cobra!" It opened noiselessly.

***

"Does anybody know where my potions notebook is?" Hermione bustled around a week later, looking under all the benches in the Great Hall around Gryffindor's table. "No, why? Has it gone missing?" Leena asked, picking at her oatmeal. The Wolfsbane potion made her feel nauseous and the heavy food that Hogwarts served only exacerbated the feeling. Hermione grabbed her hair at the sides of her head. "Arrrrrrgh!! This is soooo annoying!" she complained. Harry peered at her owlishly. "Go check your dorm. Maybe Parvati or Lavender's seen it," he suggested. Hermione pawed through her bag frantically. 'There's not enough time to go back up there and then to the dungeons in time for class," she snapped hurriedly. Ron didn't even take notice of her flustered state; she was like this far too often for it to be a concern of his. Leena dropped her spoon listlessly in her bowl. "C'mon, we're running the risk of experiencing the wrath of the Ice King even as we speak," she said dully. 

Harry laughed brightly. "Ice King?" he said between giggles, "Good one! I never thought about him that way, but it's a rather accurate description." Ron was busy trying to stuff one last piece of toast in his mouth before class. Hermione slung her bag over her shoulders, brows knitted in vexation. "I just don't understand it..." she said. "May'e 'ou lefft it on the 'ork benth," Ron advised, blowing buttered crumbs everywhere. Leena wrinkled her nose in disgust and clutched her stomach. "Ugh, Ron! That's nasty!" she groaned. He grinned lopsidedly at her, "Sorry," and swallowed. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Sure you are." she said shortly. They had reached the hallway that led to the classroom when they saw Millicent Bulstrode leaning against the wall smugly. "Uh-oh, that can't be good," Harry whispered. Millicent reached into her robe and pulled out a notebook. "Hey! That's mine!" Hermione cried out. "And it was _ever_ so useful, too!" Millicent chortled as she held it above their heads. Footsteps echoed down the corridor and Draco appeared, Crabbe and Goyle in tow. "Well, well, well...Looks like Millicent could use some help. What say you, boys?" Draco sneered. Crabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly, cracking their knuckles. Hermione and Co. had taken out their wands and were aiming them all at their classmate. Draco waved his hand boredly and said, "See you all in class," and walked down to the dungeon. 

"Umm...maybe you'd be better off just letting them borrow it, Herm," Ron said uncertainly. "I don't think so!" Hermione said angrily, "Hand it over. Now!" Millicent waved it tauntingly over their heads. "Or you'll do what?" she said. "I've had enough of this," Leena snapped, stepping over to her, "Give it back or you will find some serious damage done to all three of you." Crabbe and Goyle moved closer to Millicent's side, looking like bodyguards. As Millicent was already so huge herself, the effect was quite unnerving. Millicent chuckled again. "And if I don't?" Leena bared her teeth, tossed her wand aside, and launched herself at her. Ron and Harry looked wide-eyed at each other, then jumped in. Hermione grabbed her head and groaned. This was about as good as committing suicide.

"And what have we here?" a frigid voice broke through the commotion. Everyone froze. Snape stood there, hands on hips, lips pursed. Hermione spoke up timidly, "Millicent took my notebook, sir, and wouldn't give it back. They were just trying-" "Hold your tongue, Miss Granger, you talk too much," Snape said. He looked over all the students, who were brushing themselves off. Nobody except Millicent noticed Pansy slip in the office door that Snape had left open. "Miss Bulstrode, if you please..." She scowled, then brought it forth. "I was just borrowing it," she grumbled. Snape took it from her, then said shortly, "Ask next time. I'll see you three in my office later tonight." Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent nodded, then slunk down to the classroom. Snape turned slowly to stare at them. "What on earth were you thinking?" he snapped, "That you would be able to beat them and take back a ridiculous little notebook and everything would be the same?" The four of them kept their eyes trained on the floor in front of them, abashed and silent. 

"10 points off. Each. For initiating a fist fight." Leena raised her head, angry. "They started it!" she started. "Make it 20 for you, then," he said silkily. Her jaw dropped in surprise, "That-" He cut her off, waving an impatient hand. "I suggest that you stop talking right now unless you want to make it 30." She shut her mouth, eyes a blistering black, staring straight into his. Snape gave a quiet laugh, not blinking for an instant. "Staring down a person is a wonderful trait you have, but don't try to best a person who does it for a living," he said softly. Still she glared, not breaking down. He didn't either. Harry and Ron glanced worriedly between them, expecting sparks to fly. Hermione observed them carefully, lips pursed in concentration. Barely audible this time, Snape continued, "Obviously the acorn does not fall far from the tree it originated from..." Leena blinked and she got an indignant look on her face. Snape's face curled into a positively evil grin. "You lose. Now get to class. All of you!" he barked at them. Hermione paused, asking, "Could I at least have my notebook back?" Snape thrust it at her and she took it. All of them scampered down the stairwell. Snape watched them go, not even noticing Pansy slipping back out the door to his office and up the other end of the hall.

***

Hermione sat deep in thought in the common room, mulling what their teacher had said to Leena that made her even more angry. She didn't think it possible for anyone to get that mad, but there were fingernail marks positively _gouged_ into the desktop in the Potions lab now. And her partner's eyes had stayed dark and ominous, making her seem even more pale than she usually was. 'But now at least I know why Leena looks so familiar,' Hermione reasoned with herself, ' Take away the bangs and let her hair out of the ponytail flip, and they're practically identical. I can't for the life of me figure out how I missed it before... And what did Snape mean by '..._the acorn doesn't fall far from the tree_...'? They must be related somehow, otherwise they wouldn't look the same....oohhhhh, bother, this is so confusing!' She shook her head impatiently, trying to think straight. 

Just then Leena came back from wherever it was that she disappeared to every night, looking tired. She flopped into a chair next to her friend with a sigh. "Leena, can you take your hair down?" Hermione asked thoughtfully. "What?" Leena asked, perplexed. "Would you please take your hair down? I don't believe I've ever seen you with it down," she replied. Leena complied, pulling out the hair tie. Jet black hair cascaded down her back as she shook it free. "Happy?" she said. Hermione looked carefully at her friend. "Hmm," she said. Leena smiled slightly. "I'm gonna put it back up now, if I have your permission," she said jokingly. Hermione put on an imperious air and said, "Permission granted to one of my most loyal subjects, who dared to bravely fight the Ogres from the Slytherin Dungeons without a second thought for her own safety all for the sake of a notebook." Leena giggled and pulled her hair back up into the ponytail flip that she usually wore. "I expect that favor returned someday," she said, mock-sternly. "You betcha," Hermione grinned back. Leena looked aghast. "Doth mine ears decieveth me?!? Didst I just hearith _American slang_ spoken from the fair lady of _Correct Grammar_??" Hermione laughed good naturedly. "I admit it, you're 'Americanizing' me!" she gasped from between bouts of laughter. "HA!" Leena said.

***

Pansy paced up and down the staircase again, waiting for the Blue-Cloaked person to show up. She had the ingredients in a nondescript envelope, tucked into the sleeve of her robe. "You have them, then?" the velvety voice whispered quietly to her. She leapt up about three steps in surprise and turned to face them. They were leaning casually against the wall, hood pulled low again. Pansy swallowed her angry words and held the envelope out to the person. A gloved hand took it, tucking it into a small pouch. "You'll receive something of interest in a few days," they said. Pansy put her hands on her hips indignantly. "That's it? That's all the payment I get for going through all that trouble for you?" she snapped. Quick as lightning, the cloaked person's hand was in a vice-like grip around her throat, holding her against the wall. She could feel the iciness through the glove. "You'll receive something of interest to you in a few days..." the voice hissed at her menacingly, "...and if you decide to interfere with when and where you will acquire it, I just might change my mind about giving them to you." Pansy was starting to see shadows, blackness clouding her vision as her air supply ran low. The hand that was cutting into her throat unclasped itself and she dropped to the floor, coughing. When she looked up, the person was gone.

***

Leena sat in Snape's chamber morosely, kicking at the rungs on her chair. Snape himself was in his work room behind the banner of Slytherin, light peeking through the holes where the thread was, giving the snake an ethereal glow around it. She knew that the Wolfsbane Potion needed to be taken for the week preceding the full moon, but did it have to taste so...so....vile? Eurgh. Her stomach churned at the thought of downing another disgusting goblet-ful of it. She wrinkled her nose and gave a particularly vicious kick to the chair as Snape made his way towards her holding the telltale chalice. He gave her a slightly sympathetic glance as he handed it to her. "I know, I know...but you need to. Also, we've got another training mission to go on tonight, so drink up," he said, sitting of the desk comfortably as she regarded the goblet with nothing short of malice. 

Pulling a face, she threw back her head and downed it four gulps. Snape watched her with interest. "You know, when it's absorbed in your system, I can see it flow through your veins...Your skin is so pale that I can see the blood take on a bluish hue and trace it all the way around your body. See, look, there it goes..." Leena pulled up her sleeves and looked at her ashy skin. Sure enough, light blue lines were tracing themselves around her arms, snaking their way around and through her wrists. She gave a small shudder. 'Not exactly the best thing to tell me to watch when I'm feeling queasy to begin with,' she thought, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, she saw her teacher and father already in his black cloak. He was holding hers out to her. With a sigh, she slipped it about her shoulders and followed him silently through a hidden exit out of the dungeons. The moon glared harshly down on the grounds as they slid unobtrusively from shadow to shadow into Hogsmeade. 

A few hours later, they returned to find Loki jumping about the desk, parchment bound to him. Seeing his master return, he flew to his shoulder, cawing excitedly. Snape read the paper and an unspeakable fury came over his face. He crumpled up the note and threw it into the fireplace, setting fire to it with a flick of his wand. "What is it?" Leena asked. "A deadline," he replied shortly, "You should go on up to bed, it's late." She nodded, then ran lightly up to Gryffindor Tower. "Woolen Socks," she panted at the Fat Lady. When she entered the common room, Ron pounced on her. "Tell me the story about the Headless Horse!" he demanded. "_Horseman_, Ron, How many times do I have to tell you?" she sighed. Harry and Hermione sniggered and settled down to hear the tale too.

***

Dumbledore stood up to silence the chattering student body at the Halloween Feast. "As most of you know, last year's Yule Ball was a great success. So, we've decided to have it again! The same rules apply as last year, fourth years and up are allowed to go. However, if invited, third years and under shall be allowed to come, too. That said, enjoy your feast," he said, and sat down to a splendid spread. Harry looked up at the ceiling. The full moon was stark against the black of the night sky, a few woolen clouds scudding across it every now and again. "Where's Leena?" he asked, suddenly realizing who was missing. "I think she said she had either a project due or a detention, I forget," Hermione responded distractedly. Ron nodded in agreement; his mouth was too full. Harry frowned into his pumpkin pie. "I hope she makes it in time to eat something," he said worriedly. 

Down in the dungeons was a different case. Leena paced back and forth, back and forth, restless to be let out. If Snape didn't come with the potion soon, it would be completely worthless and then she'd try to murder him and everyone else who tried to get in and....she took a deep breath, telling herself to calm down. He made sure that she had it in the appropriate time last month, this month was no different. She pressed her ear to the door of the room, hearing murmuring voices. Lucius was here, she decided. No wonder Snape disliked the note last night, if he was being sent out on some mission with him; Lucius always took to torture, then kill after the victim gave the particular answer they needed. Red-hot needles poked every inch of her skin as the hair began to grow...'oops,' she thought, 'I guess that wasn't such a good idea...' For she had walked right through a beam of moonlight that filtered through the high window in the room. Pain that felt like it was going to tear her apart, from limb to burning limb, raced through her, making her howl in frustration, wishing it would stop-when it did. Immediately, she leapt at the door, smelling human scent, no longer in control of her actions. 

Outside the room, Lucius smiled mirthlessly. "I think we can now officially start this mission," he said cruelly. Snape gave a curt nod and held his wand at the ready. "On the count of three..." Lucius said, aiming his own wand at the door, "3....2.........1!" The door was blasted to bits as both men shouted "_STUPEFY!!!_" Leena (now in wolf form) slumped, unconscious, to the floor. Lucius pulled his hood over his face and hoisted the limp form over his shoulder. "Lets go," he said, voice muffled and distorted through the hood. Severus pulled his hood too, frowning worriedly.

Next to the Fraser's house in the outskirts of Hogsmeade, Lucius slung Leena to the ground. "Ready?" he whispered to his accomplice. "Not quite," came the reply, "She's not in position." He magicked her form to the door step, then climbed up a tree next to the quiet house. Lucius, seeing what was going to happen, was quick to follow. "_Ennervate_" they both whispered, wands pointed at her. All they could do now was wait.

__

Leena was aware that more humans were around now than there were before...all she had to do was get through the door.

Severus waited, holding his breath. The lump of fur on the stoop was stirring and both men could see the murderous intent written on its evil, dark face. The crash of the wood connecting with the werewolf's claws was frightful.

__

Again and again, she attacked the door. Had to get to the humans...blood...fresh, warm, such a nice red...finally a space large enough to fit through appears. With a malicious growl reverberating deep in her throat, she quickly sniffed out who was where: The parents in the upstairs, the girls in the room down the hall. Quietly, like a wraith, she slipped around the corner and scared the cat senseless. The yowling and hissing from the ensuing fight brought the parents downstairs in a hurry. All that they found was a mangled mess of fur, blood, and bones with a growling wolf above it, eyes glowing with a hellish light. They retreated into the back bedroom, wolf close on their heels. "Crystal! Wake up!! We've got to get out of here!" the man called to his daughter.

Lucius smirked as he heard Mr. Fraser yell. He hoped that he loved his daughter...it was the last moment they were ever going to spend together, after all. Severus clutched the branch he was resting on, reeling. He didn't want to know what was going on in there...and know that it was his doing was even worse.

__

"Dad? What is it? What's wrong?" came Crystal's frantic cries. Another female voice, groggy with sleep emerged from the floor. "Time for breakfast already?" they asked sleepily. The wolf scratched at the door, howling in frustration. The third form on the floor woke up. "Caitlyn, Shannon...Crystal!" the mother cried out in fear, "Oh, girls, I'm so sorry that tonight had to be your slumber party..." and she gathered them in her arms. The man took out his wand, determined to make a last stand fighting, defending his family and his daughter's friends. The door would give way any moment. With an unearthly groan, the door splintered and the wolf was framed in the ragged doorway. All the girls screamed and the wolf took her pleasure slowly.

Severus closed his eyes as the agonized screams erupted from the house. Obviously the Fraser's weren't the only ones in the house that night. Too bad for them. Lucius leaned forward intently, anxious to know what was happening. "Think we should close in now?" he asked, almost gleefully. Severus nodded, not wanting to see the grotesque sight that was certain to await him. They dropped noiselessly from the tree and made their way to the now silent house. Slipping in the broken front door, they had their wands out and poised for action. They didn't have any trouble following the claw marks on the polished wooden floor to the kitchen. Lucius snorted when he saw the remains of the cat. "If that's all that she can do, I'd have second thoughts about bringing her on other missions to do the dirty work..." he remarked, staring at it indifferently. Severus was busy inspecting the trail of blood and drool down the hall. "Somehow, I think she did quite a bit more than demolish the cat," he retorted sharply. "Most definitely," Lucius sneered back, jogging down the hall towards Severus.

Another door shredded and ripped from its hinges greeted them. Moaning and frightened whimpering were heard through bloodthirsty snarls. They burst into the room, looking quickly for the werewolf, shouting '_STUPEFY!!!_' when they caught sight. She fell to the floor again, knocked out and breathing shallowly. Severus tucked his wand into his sash and nearly vomited as he took in the view: Blood smeared everywhere, puddles of it on the carpet, drying in sticky, rust-coloured patches. Parts of the man were strewn about in no particular order, same for two other girls. The two other girls were left barely clinging to life, skin hanging off of them like crepe paper. Lucius pulled off his hood slowly and looked the blonde one in the eye. "Thank god you came," she gasped, struggling to speak in agonized breaths. "What's your name?" he asked nicely, warmly. "Crystal," she replied, frightened brown eyes locked onto his icy grey ones, "Will you please help us?" 

Severus pulled off his hood to inspect the other one. She had dark, satiny brown hair and her eyes were closed. Blood ran from her nose, mouth, and everywhere else, practically. He turned her over gently. Lucius smiled at Crystal, then said, "And you friend's name?" A few tears leaked out of Crystal's eyes. "Please, sir...It hurts!! Help me! Help us!" She started to sob. "I will take away the pain as soon as you answer some of my questions," Lucius replied, smiling at her still. "Shannon," the girl cried, "Her name is Shannon! Aahhh, the pain...the pain!!" Severus leaned over Shannon; he could hear blood gurgling deep within her chest. She was drowning in her own fluids...'A pity,' Lucius said later, 'She would have been a bonus.' 

"Well, Crystal...It's been a real pleasure meeting you. May I shake your hand?" Lucius said pleasantly. More tears, stained an awful orange colour, dripped down her face. "I...I have no hand to shake yours with..." she choked out. Lucius grabbed her arms. True to her words, everything from the elbow downward had been ripped off, ligaments, sinew and skin dangled grossly from the joint. Crystal shrieked in distress, seeing for the first time the actual damage done. Severus looked up and wished he hadn't. The other, Shannon, let one more bubbling breath out of her cracked and bleeding lips, then stopped breathing altogether. Crystal choked back another sob as she looked fearfully up at the two men swathed in black. Lucius drew his wand out again, taking careful aim at her, straight between the eyes. "What are you going to do?" she whispered, struggling to keep conscious. "I'm going to do what I promised to do: Take away the pain," he said darkly, "_Avada Kedavra" _

Severus looked away as the flash of green erupted and he heard Crystal screech out in fear and even that was cut off midpoint. The werewolf sighed, still oblivious to all the damage she had caused. Stepping over the remains of the mother, he hoisted his daughter over his shoulders and pulled up his hood again. "Let's go," he said gruffly, "If we dally any longer, we're sure to be caught; the commotion we made was more than enough to wake up Hogwarts." Lucius backed out of the room, smirking in self-satisfaction as he stepped on the last girl's head, Caitlyn's it must have been, and it cracked under him. "Such a pity..." he sighed as he also pulled on his hood, "They were all so pretty..." Severus turned back, dragging him out of the room. "Think we should leave the Mark?" he asked Lucius. "I'm not sure," was the reply, "If we did, then people would automatically know that we were back in business for real...If we don't, then evidence will lead them to believe that it was a werewolf attack alone. How _unfortunate_." he added sadistically. Severus shifted the dead weight to his other shoulder. 

"I say we leave it. If they know the Death Eaters are out for blood and are not afraid to take it brutally, as before, they'll have a bit more respect for the purebloods," he said, glancing at Lucius's face as he said this. He knew exactly how to talk to Lucius and felt no guilt about flat-out lying to him, either. If they left the Mark, Dumbledore would put heavy security on Hogwarts and around Hogsmeade, to ensure safety. Aside from that, he would have agents on the look out for suspicious activities. Lucius allowed himself to grin as he fired the green skull and snake into the air above the house. Screams from the surrounding houses erupted in an instant. Ministry Wizards Apparated, some running from the pub, as Lucius said delightedly, "Until we kill again, old chap!" and Disapparated with a swish of his black cloak. Severus groaned and Disapparated closer to the Hogwarts Gates, away from the commotion. Nobody noticed the shadow running back to the castle in the distance, carrying the animal responsible for such horror.

***

Hermione woke with a start and checked her clock. 2:00 am. She looked over at Leena's bed. Still no sign of her. She slid out of bed quietly, snatching up her bathrobe as she went over to the window. 'Moonset in two hours,' she thought absentmindedly, rubbing her nose. The Forbidden Forest was decidedly pretty at night she realized, what with the black branches scratching up at midnight blue of the sky, diamond star-pins holding it back. She saw a shadow dart towards the greenhouses, then disappear completely. Crookshanks, maybe, he liked to prowl outside. Hermione turned away from the window, rummaging around for her copy of _Hogwarts, A History_. 'I'll read up on the history of the Forest in the common room, maybe I'll be able to get back to sleep,' she thought. The common room held a deliciously warm glow as the embers from the fire glowed merrily.

She fell into blissful contentment, reading about how the Forest had originally been planted to provide a safe haven for Centaurs and Unicorns, but quickly became a refuge for other, less-well-liked, magical creatures and how Slytherin, the House Founder, had encouraged it quietly for his own purposes. She read how many wizards and witches had thought how it contained the Fountain of Youth and never emerged from their expeditions to find it. The fire finally went out completely, plunging her into total darkness. "Oh, bother..." she said as she climbed the stairs for a candle. She checked her clock again: 4:30 am. Leena _still_ hadn't shown up yet...Worried, she padded into the boys dorm and roused her friends up. Back in the hallway, she whispered her concerns to them.

"She's not been to the tower or the dorms all night!" she finished. "Well, we'll go look for her...It'll be alright, Herm, we'll find her," Ron said reassuringly, patting her on the back. Harry held up a hand, silencing them. Scuffling sounds and thumps were floating up the staircase to them. Harry snatched his wand, lit the tip, and crept down to the common room. Ron followed suit and Hermione bustled ahead of Harry, candle shaking in her hand. 'I hope she's alright, I hope, I hope...' she thought. "I don't..._shyte!!!!_" she gasped. Harry and Ron's mouths fell open. The tip of a black cloak had just slithered out of the portrait hole, Hermione had just let out a swear, and Leena was lying spread-eagled on the floor nest to the fireplace. The fire had just been relit. They rushed to her side, aghast. Her face was pale and taught, mouth set in a grim line. Hermione leaned closer to her face; small reddish lines were slashed all over her face on closer inspection. Hermione put a finger to one of the wider ones and the red stuff flaked off like paint. Ron pulled Leena's left hand out. "She cold as ice!" he gulped, "And look: Blood!" Blood it was, and it was caked under her sharpened nails. "My God..." Harry whispered, looking up into two more pairs of frightened eyes.

A/N: *cringes* I"M SORRY!!! It had to happen!!! But don't worry, things lighten up a LOT in the next chapter. However...*cringes again*...they're gonna hafta take a turn for the worst in the future. Forewarned is forearmed, think of it that way. ~~potions~~


	15. Of Angels and Underwear

A/N: As promised, this one is quite a bit less messy than the last. However, this is a bit questionable about my sanity because, I honestly don't know how exactly I came up with Angels and Underwear mixing together...maybe because I was watching Dogma again (angels _do_ come ill-equipped, you know!), so...yeeeeeeeeeah...Have fun reading about them.

PS: Leena does something to a Catholic Relic that's not exactly endearing, but it ain't _too-_too bad, so I'm sorry if it offends anybody; it wasn't done with malicious intent.

Chapter 15: Of Angels and Underwear

Leena sat up groggily to three people peering at her worriedly. "Visiting hours already?" she mumbled, rubbing her forehead with her hand tiredly. Two arms wrapped tightly around her. "Thank God you're alright!" she heard Hermione exclaim. Harry and Ron sat down quickly on the rug next to them. "What _happened_?" Hermione questioned firmly, finally letting go of her friend. 

"Long story" came the terse reply.

"We've got time"

Leena's eyes swirled from grey to black in a matter of seconds. "Perhaps it is not a tale I'd wish to tell," she said dangerously soft. The three of them backed up a few inches unconsciously, coldness, secrecy, and darkness emanating from her like a winter breeze. "Well, we'd best let you clean up, then..." Harry said falteringly. Leena closed her eyes and pushed herself up with a great effort. "I'll see you all at breakfast," she said frigidly as she went noiselessly up the stairs.

"You know, if she gets any grouchier, I'm going to start calling her Snape," Ron remarked after a while. Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement, dumbfounded.

***

The next few days were spent walking on eggshells because Leena refused to talk about that night at all. Harry and Hermione tried let the matter drop, but Ron kept at her until she punched him in the jaw. After going to see Madam Pomfrey, Ron shut up about it. Leena smirked at him. "Sooo...how's it feel to get socked by a girl?" she asked nonchalantly. He immediately flushed a deep shade as his friends chuckled at him. All was well between them now, much to Hermione's relief.

***

"Longbottom, _how_ many times do I have to pound it into your thick skull that you do _not_ add glumbumble extract with dried hornbellow blood!?!" Snape yelled irritably as Neville struggled to correct his Everglow Party Potion a week later. The Slytherins giggled. Hermione and Leena glanced up uncertainly from their table in the back. Snape was towering over their terrified classmate and plunked an empty phial next to the cauldron. "Dump it in there, cork it, and bring it to my desk so I can dispose of it," he snapped, "That combination is known to explode if it is so much as bumped." Draco smirked as Neville hesitantly poured the gently churning potion into the glass container. Everyone went back to their own work benches; the excitement was over.

Draco's smirk widened into a wicked grin as he stuck his foot out in the aisle. "Oy, Neville! You forgot to kiss your toad good bye!" he called out and Neville spun around to see who spoke. 

"OOF!"

The bottle flew through the air in a graceful arc. Snape looked up and in an instant had his wand out. "Somebody get ready to catch that thing!" he shouted as the class looked up. "I can't hold it forever!" he called out as they watched Neville's reaction with bated breath. He was cowering on the ground, waiting for the certain-to-come explosion. The potion was faintly glowing red as it slowly swooshed towards the back of the room. Hermione chewed her lip worriedly, wondering what to do. Leena darted backwards, trying to line up with the bottle as it descended. Hermione clutched at her hair as the class erupted in an effort to see if she would actually catch it, leaving all seats and desks unattended. Leena tried to jump up and catch it, but it didn't work; it was too far over her head. The class 'oohhhhhhhed' as the bottle continued its flight. 

"Oh, SHIT!" Leena screeched as her shoe caught her hem on the way down to the floor. The class started babbling all at once. Snape dashed to the back of the room when he saw all the boys cringe and the girls squawking like a bunch of birds. "What the hell are you all - Oh, GOD, Leena!" he started to say, but couldn't finish. Leena was in a split on the floor, robes ripped up the middle. He couldn't help cringing a bit himself...he was never_ that_ flexible....

Snape pushed his way through the throng of students to where Leena was, still in the split, clutching the bottle close to her chest. He crossed his arms across his chest as he looked down at his student. The Slytherins were tittering nastily to themselves, discussing the possible punishments and taking bets on how long it was going to last. The Gryffindors were in an uproar themselves. Their points were sure to take a beating now.

"Go back to your seats. NOW" he snapped, not taking his eyes off Leena's. A collective groan rose from everybody as they slowly turned and went back to their cauldrons. "Nice going, _Longbottom_," they heard Draco say sarcastically. Snape held out his hand silently and Leena handed him the churning potion hesitantly. Snape put out his other hand and Leena stared at him. "Are you just going to sit there leering at me or are you going to accept my offer of assistance?" he said impatiently. She gingerly placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her up. Dead quiet reigned over the astonished class as they all stared wide-eyed over their shoulders at the unnatural display of kindness from their teacher. Even Neville had looked up from his position on the floor.

Snape realized his mistake too late. Quickly, he searched his mind for an insult to toss out. He smirked as he caught sight of Leena's ripped robes. "I know you are a Gryffindor, Miss Riddle, but I have to admit, I'm surprised..." he started off icily. She looked confused. "On what, exactly?" she asked. 

"Your loyalty to your House. Or _lack_ thereof. How touching that you're wearing such a nice shade of Slytherin green undergarments."

Leena blushed scarlet as she pulled the front pieces of her robes together. The Slytherins were laughing hysterically, tears coming out of their eyes. The Gryffindors paled as they glared daggers at their professor. Neville went back to cowering on the floor. To take points away unfairly was one thing, but to deliberately deface a student on this caliber was just plain wrong.

"And I think it safe to assume that the other piece might be either black or grey, depending on how accurate you wanted to be..."

By now, the Slytherins were rolling on the ground, not even bothering to try and control themselves. Some of the braver Gryffindors were protesting, others were throwing dirty looks at the hysterical Slytherins, and the rest were frozen in hatred. Leena pursed her lips, narrowed her eyes, and squared her shoulders, raising her chin arrogantly. "Glad you like them so much, Professor," she said silkily, "Perhaps you'd like me to order you a pair?"

Professor Snape narrowed his eyes to match. The Gryffindors stared at their classmate, disbelieving. The Slytherins toned it down considerably, Crabbe and Goyle cracking their knuckles at her.

"Boxers or Briefs, Professor?" she continued scathingly, crossing her arms across her chest, all modesty lost in anger. Now the Gryffindors were giggling like there was no tomorrow and the Slytherins were threatening to hex them all. Snape raised an eyebrow coldly at her.

"Do you really want to know?" he retorted, trying to swing the conversation in his favour again. It didn't work.

"No, I just wanted to be sure I got the style right when I order it. And speaking of ordering, that brings up the issue of size..." She stood back casually, acting like she was sizing him up, "...I think a small might be too big..."

That broke it for the Gryffindors. Half were happy that she took a stand, the other half were angry about the points she was certain to lose, but all were laughing as hard as the Slytherins were only moments before. Professor Snape placed the phial on a nearby table before he broke it in his grasp. "You're impertinent," he snapped tersely. 

"You're vicious!" she shot back. Hermione spoke up, "Leena! That's enough!" Leena turned on her. "You're not my keeper, and _he's_ not going to walk all over me, either!" she cried, pointing at him. Her chest was heaving with emotion. Snape grabbed her by her upper arm and yanked her up to his desk, snatching Neville from the floor on the way. Draco called out, "Nice view, Riddle! If I throw another potion at you, will you take the rest of it off?" Pansy laughed particularly hard on that one as Leena swung her free arm at him. Snape tightened his grip. "You wait here," he hissed at Neville, pushing him into a chair in front of the desk, "And you come with me." He pulled her towards the door and they heard her mutter sulkily, "It's not like I have much of a choice, is it?" and the door slammed shut behind them.

Ron muttered, "Trust a Slytherin to start something..." Draco threw a plimpy's spleen towards Harry and Ron's table. They calmly retaliated by chucking rat feet at him. Hermione ducked under her desk as an all-out potion-ingredient war was unleashed. She saw Pansy do the same. Neville squeaked, then hid in the store room. Seamus and Dean were happily pummeling Crabbe and Goyle with hunks of whatever they could find on the floor. Pansy pulled a letter out, glanced over it, glanced at the door, tucked the letter back into her pocket, then crawled towards the door. Hermione's interest peaked and she followed.

***

Snape and Leena had reached his office and he pushed her inside, slamming the door. "You truly are impertinent, you do realize that."

"Hey! It's your genes, don't blame me!"

"I'm not blaming you for anything, I'm just stating a fact."

"Right."

Snape was rummaging through his wardrobe. "I don't think I have anything in your size." 

"I'll take one of your robes full size, don't worry."

"Fine." And he tossed a parcel of black cloth in her face. She slipped it over her head and was rewarded with a hearty laugh. "What?" she asked, grinning a little. "Go-go look at yourself-in the mi-in the-mirror!" her father gasped between laughing bouts. Tripping over the hem, she made her way to the bathroom and started giggling herself. The cloth dripped off her like shadowed water, it was so long! Six inches from the tip of the sleeves to her hands and it was a good thing that she had kept her ripped robe on: The neckline to her father's robe plunged down farther than was comfortable for her. 

"I feel like I'm getting married!" she said, returning.

"Why's that?"

"I have a train to my dress." Leena said in a would-be-cute-if-not-for-the-fact-that-I'm-evil voice, batting her eyes.

***

Pansy sneaked down the hall, every bit as conspicuous as she didn't want to be. Hermione congratulated herself on casting an invisibility charm on herself. Pansy darted around the corner and Hermione caught sight of the piece of paper that Pansy had looked at before. 'Curiosity killed the cat, but the cat wasn't invisible,' she thought to herself as she picked up the paper with interest. It was a nice hue of indigo, she noted. Silvery writing flowed easily across the dark surface:

__

Pay close attention to a Gryffindor with initials LASR. She has rather 'close' connections to a certain Potions Master. You know what to do.

Hermione snapped her head up, looking around the corner to see if Pansy was coming back yet. Pansy was dashing back, intent on not getting caught. Hermione dropped the letter and hid behind a projection of rock. Pansy paused, picked up her note, then ran back to the dungeons. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and turned herself visible again, walking towards Snape's office. Reaching it, she knocked softly and quickly fixed a scowl on her face.

Snape whipped the door open. "What now?" he groused at her. "I thought you'd like to know that your class is officially out of hand and your room is now ruined. That's all,' she told him, every bit as cross as he was. He brushed past her, robes swirling. Leena sheepishly reappeared, robe dragging. Hermione burst into giggles. "I'm amazed that he even let you touch his things!" she exclaimed. 

"He didn't exactly have a choice, as all my other robes are in the wash..." Leena grinned as they made their way back to class.

***

Later that night, Leena dashed up to the Astronomy Tower, clutching a bundle tightly. Hermione had wanted the four of them to go to the Library, but she had begged off. She and Neville each had about a week's worth of detention now and had lost a round 150 points. Once word had gotten round Gryffindor Tower on why, most agreed whole-heartedly that it was worth it if the hated Potions Master was ridiculed and couldn't come up with a comeback. However, her detention didn't start for another hour and a half. Poor Neville was stuck with Filch for the week. Snape made sure that Leena's was to be served with him. Neville had patted her sympathetically on the shoulder, but was just relieved it wasn't him. Seamus and Dean had warmed up considerably towards her. It seemed that she had proven herself to them and they thought themselves lucky to find an ally in future Prank Wars Against the Slytherins.

'It's windy,' she thought distractedly as the gale tore her hair out of its pony tail flip and made her robes snap. She set down her bundle, unwrapping it with care. Out came a tiny leather pouch, a glass marble, a single candle, two silver rings, a rosary, four polished stones, a pen and ink, and her sketchbook. Smiling to herself, she flipped the sketchbook open to her most recent piece: the Metatron. He was one of her _favourite_ characters. And that was precisely why she wanted him for this experiment: A grumpy dude with wings who gave good advice. Who could resist?

She placed to four stones on the corners of the page, clearing her mind of all else but her task. The candle went at the top of the drawing, a simple charm placed on it to protect the feeble flame. She closed her eyes, took off her shoes and socks, let down her hair, and spread her palms to the heavens. A few moments later, she opened her eyes and put the silver rings on her middle fingers, hair blowing crazily with her robes. All was prepared.

Leena stood over the drawing and held the rosary in her right hand, marble in her left and started to chant the old spell. 

__

By the Water, the Fire, by the Earth and the Wind, I call to thee, Spirit!

Storm clouds started gathering as she cried into the night, lifting her face and hands to the sky, icy fingers tearing at her from the precarious perch on the Tower.

__

From the Power of the Elements, I summon thee, Spirit!

The flame from the candle started to trickle down the candle in a thin line onto the paper and slow, heavy droplets of water began to fall from the grey clouds. The line of flames reached the ink outlining the sketch and traced it in an instant, leaving no mark of wear it had been previously. Mist began to rise from the flames now, reflecting the orange glow.

__

Leave your Place and Come to Me! Enter your new Home and Come to Me!

She held the marble towards the paper in her outstretched hand, beckoning the fog to come towards her. It rose slowly, still flickering in the light of the candle. She concentrated with all her might to control it and make it come to her. Her reward for it was the mist wafting gently to her hand, surrounding the marble. 

__

Come to me, Spirit, I call you! Approach your destiny and Enter!

It faltered for a moment, then entered the marble, making the glass light up like a lamp. The flames on the drawing went out as suddenly as they appeared. A fiendish light rose in her eyes as she observed the glowing orb, the orange light reflecting in darkness of them. The wind subsided a little as she knelt quickly on the ground and took up her pen. She flipped to a new page in her sketchbook, wrote _Honesty_, tore it off, and set fire to it by the candle. The smoke sank into the marble encased in her hand. She did the same with _Humour_, _Sympathy_, _Trust_, _Intelligence_, _Reason_, and a number of other qualities. Each time she burned the paper, the smoke entered the marble and turned instead of fog to a single flame as the flame of the candle diminished to nothingness. Carefully, she placed the marble into the leather pouch, tied it around her waist, and stood up, holding the rosary stretched between her hands. Into the darkness, she called:

__

The Cycle is Complete! The Contract is binding and the Deed is done! Let it end with this!

And she snapped the Holy Icon, beads rolling everywhere as she threw it off the battlements. Thunder crashed as she rolled everything back into a parcel with a flick of her wand and ran back into the castle. Lightning struck where she had been standing and the wind howled its sorrow. Leena laughed as she sprinted through the Tower. The effort was well-worth the result, she felt. Plunking everything on a step, she sat down and surveyed her handiwork: A glass marble with a single lick of fire was dancing merrily around. Placing it in her palm again, she closed her eyes and whispered to the marble, '_Enter, Friend_.' The flame overtook the marble and a voice rang out clearly: BEHOLD THE METATRON! HERALD OF THE ALMIGHTY AND VOICE OF THE ONE TRUE GOD!

Leena laughed again and the voice stopped. "Well, who're you and what do you want?" it continued indignantly after a moment, the flames taking the shape of the drawing, then becoming solid, three dimensional, _real_. The Metatron stood in the palm of her hand, hands on his hips, wings spread. "Sorry," she giggled, "I'm just happy that the spell worked. Now I have a Muse!"

The Seraph looked a bit confused. "Muse?" he asked, "Serendipity is the Muse..." 

"I know that, but I took you and made you _my_ Muse. Well, at little piece of you, at least."

"But I'm _not_ a Muse, I am a _Seraphim_! The _highest_ choir of _Angels_! You do know what an angel is, don't you?"

Leena scoffed. "Who _doesn't_ know what an angel is? Look, I know that you're not _the_ Muse, but I wasn't exactly going to spill everything to Da! Or to my friends...they wouldn't understand." She looked down and the Angel peered into her face. "I guess what I was really trying to do was create a best friend. You know, someone to confide in and give advice and..."

"And what?" Metatron asked gently.

"And not be afraid of me," she whispered, allowing her feelings to show for the first time. Metatron put his tiny hand on her cheek. "I'm not afraid of you," he said kindly, "And I know who you are. _All_ of who you are, good and the bad." She smiled thinly and stood up. "I've got to go to detention before he trounces me within an inch of my life," she said glumly. "See you around, then..." Metatron said, condensing back into the ball of flames. She whispered, '_Be Gone, Friend_' and the marble with the flame inside returned. She tucked the marble back inside the pouch, slipped on her shoes and socks, and ran to the dungeons.

***

Hermione was busy telling Harry and Ron her suspicions in the Library, meanwhile. "What do you think it all _means_, though?" she asked, "I mean, couple that with the note I found earlier, I wouldn't be surprised if in some way she _was_ related to Snape!" Harry yawned. "That would explain her moodiness, alright," he said when he finished. Ron got a disgusted look on his face all of a sudden. "What's with you? Swallow a bottle of Skele-Gro or something?" Harry quipped. Ron shook his head.

"I just thought of another _less appealing_ explanation on why she's so comfortable with the snake, that's all," and he wrinkled his nose. "Well, don't leave us hanging, let's hear it!" Hermione and Harry chorused. Ron turned an interesting shade of purple and replied, "I'd rather not say..."

"Ohhhhh, just tell us already! Before I smack you in the head!"

"_Fine_! Don't say I didn't warn you...What if they _aren't_ related, but are in quite *gulp* _intimate_ relations of sorts...?" Now he was a lovely shade of green.

Harry blinked slowly. Hermione frowned. "What?" 

"You heard me!"

"What do you mean not related but in a rela- RON! THAT'S NASTY!" she shrieked. She finally realized his intent and smacked him in the head anyway. Harry blinked again. He didn't trust himself to open his mouth. Madame Pince came rushing over, hissing like an angry goose. "What _are_ you _doing_?" she snapped at them. They didn't answer and she kicked them out of the Library.

"Nice going, Ron," Hermione said sulkily. Harry blinked.

A/N: Hmm. I don't know what to say. O.O _That's_ a first...


	16. Where Your Loyalties May Lie

Chapter 16: Where Your Loyalties May Lie

A/N: ~~*...*~~ Denotes dream sequence. Heh. Kinda looks like a weird-kind of face, don't it? Hehehe.

Leena shuffled into the common room much later that night, the fire a pile of glowing embers. Her father had decided that she would be helping him make a bunch of potions for Madam Pomfrey. "Sleeping potions and such, nothing big," he had promised. Well, whatever....was it _consuming_ the potion or _making_ the potion that was suppose to put you to sleep? Leena was too tired to try and figure it out. Eh. Whatever. She sat down in front of the fire and stared long and hard at it, thinking of her conversation with her new-found Muse.

__

...not to be afraid of me...afraid of me....of me...afraid....of me...they are afraid of me....and I am a monster...afraid of me...for what I am...because I am...am a monster...nothing but a monster....I miss my friends...for they were not afraid...of me...afraid of me...because of what I am...I am a monster...nothing but a monster...a monster...

The thoughts swirled around her head, faster and faster as she stared at the glowing coals and sighed. A cold gust of wind blew down the corridor straight to the dungeons and Snape shivered. He pulled his cloak around him and stepped outside. Pursing his lips, he walked purposefully towards the stable behind Hagrid's house, remembering. His father had made him and his sister Sylvia take riding lessons as a child because it was something every 'well-bred person ought to have some knowledge about'. Basics, dressage, Levels I, II, and III, Haute E'Cole*,...whatever you wanted to call it, that was what he had learned. Time to rehash all that and put it to good use. He entered the wooden building and paused before Renegade's stall. _I hope you're up for a jaunt, old fellow..._he thought, patting the horse's jet neck, _...you've got a pair of horse shoes to fill..._

Leena sensed something different in the air above the embers; they were starting to take shapes. Her thoughts swam faster and faster still as she stared, unable to break her line of sight. Eyes, faces, hands, arms, twisting and dancing bodies took shape and vanished as voices whispered in forgotten languages, chanting and murmuring. Even though her eyes were open, she saw nothing but the shifting forms in her mind. Annika's face watching a sunrise, Kildare and her finding an old spell book in Kildare's attic. Rebo and her sparring. Mina and her flunkies giggling. Orianna and Gavin cuddling on the couch while Neva and Eslin cracked jokes about when the wedding was going to be. Necromancer galloping in the fields...

~~* _Kildare and the rest of the group were gathered in Rebo's tree house, poring over a tattered, water-stained book; the leather binding peeling off. Kildare was excitedly pointing at the faded ink words scrawled across the page. Brock furrowed his brow, and set his jaw, determined. Gavin and Orianna were serious for once and they, too, seemed resolved. Neva's brown eyes held a nervous light and Eslin was chewing her nails. Rebo was leaning forward, looking excited and ready to fight because her hands were in fists by her sides. Kildare nodded and closed the book, rendering darkness._

A candle in the darkness lit up, illuminating nothing but the withered hand that held it. Red eyes gleamed a moment later and Voldemort's ashen face had a sinfully gleeful smirk on it. He was holding the candle as he walked through the fathomless black corridor, making nary a sound. "My precioussss..." he hissed, opening a door, walking in and closing it behind him, "The time is here..." A cloaked figure stood by the window, staring out at the moonless night. Voldemort placed a chilly hand on their shoulder and led them out of the room and back into the hallway and there was dark again.

Hoof beats thundered, labored breathing strained, coarse raven hair lashed back as the horse raced to escape the demon behind it. Frightened yet sure and graceful hands guided it through the twisted trees, giving strength and willpower. The horse leapt over a rotting log and the rider's hood flew back. Upon landing, the black horse stumbled, then reared up, shaking it's sculpted head with teeth bared, nostrils flared. Fine black hair mixed with the rough sable thatch of mane and the rider gave a vicious kick to its mount, spurring the horse onward. The face became visible as the rush of wind blew back the hair. She was surprised to see Severus' face; cheeks gaunt and obsidian eyes glittering strangely with unreadable emotion. The black horse swept away across the open grassland before it, charging like a warrior into battle. Small, fine hands and arms were wrapped around her father's middle, curly brown hair flying, Hermione's tear-streaked face pressed into his back. A void appeared before the horse and its riders. Severus goaded the steed towards the hole and darkness reigned once more.

Deep, bloody flames rose in a ring. She saw herself in the middle, hair pulled back tightly, cheekbones sticking out of her face sharply. Black ochre ringed her eyes, making them glow ominously, and her lips were the same deep red as the fire surrounding. Her pants were tight and ripped at the knees, her shirt more like a bathing suit top than anything else, showing her pale skin in the dark light. Arm and wrist bands wound around her toned arms like snakes and she held her daggers in the ready at her sides. The look upon her visage was one of perfect calm and deadly intent. She seemed to have ceased to exist as a human at all and was now tool; a machine to kill. But she didn't care anymore. Another figure appeared, facing her with the same type of expression and dress, wearing blue instead of black, blonde hair shining dark red in the flames. Face off... *~~

***

Snape looked out over Hogwarts grounds from his perch on Ren. The castle looked magnificent with the Hogwarts crest flying in the slight breeze on the Astronomy Tower's roof. He sighed, not really knowing why he _had_ to ride tonight of all other nights and times he could have...Maybe it was a different way to escape. He had run out of room in his sketchbook and needed an outlet, he supposed. He pointed Ren in the direction of the path to Hogsmeade, signaling a canter. Ren snorted and took flight, mane rippling in the scarce moonlight. The air against his skin was cold and made his eyes water. He felt himself smiling as he hadn't done in years as he let himself slip into boy-hood memories.

~~* _"Catch me if you can, Sylvia!" he laughed over his shoulder, turning his bay gelding around. His sister's prim little cob jogged slowly after his hunter. "SEV-er-UUUUS!! You KNOW I don't like to race!" she protested, tossing her luxurious black curls over her thin frame. "Whoever said anything about racing?" he grumbled, "I just wanted to play tag. And, by the way, you're IT!" With that, he slapped her lightly on the leg and spurred his mount into the forest on the edge of their property. "You are impossible!" she called after him, clicking to her cob. A peal of laughter was all that answered her. It rung in the air eerily, sending a shiver down her back. The white pony started jogging again. _

Severus easily guided his horse through the trees, sunlight bouncing off the mahogany fur like golden drops. He sighed happily: this was the way life should be. Fun and games. Wind whipping through your hair as you raced Father Time himself. Not a care in the world about 'proper training'. He wound his fingers in the horse's satiny mane and allowed himself to forget about being a wizard. He was a normal boy at the moment, enjoying an activity Muggles found exciting and fun as well. He wasn't expected to learn his Creatures, recite incantations, perform spells and charms-the horse shied as a shadow fell across the ground.

"Severus," the flat, emotionless voice said.

"Father..." he replied dully, taking up his reins quickly.

"Get back to the stables. Herr Shultz is waiting for you and Sylvia in the Study."

Severus dropped his head slightly. "Yes sir..."

"There's a good lad. Be quick." And his father Disapparated, his heavy words still resonating in the Austrian woods. Severus grimaced and set off at a good clip to the yard. *~~

***

Leena woke from her trance at with a start. She focused again on the wavering air above the dying fire, straining to remember exactly what she had seen. Again it started to shimmy and take the form of something running smoothly in mid air, moving neither forward nor back. She narrowed her eyes, cocking her head to the side as she fought to recognise it...horse running, mane flowing....in her mind's eye, she saw Snape riding Renegade back to the stable behind Hagrid's. With a small gasp, she wrenched herself back into reality and dashed off to the dungeons for the second third time that day. 

***

Snape looked at his watch before entering his chambers beyond his office. _They should be here_, he thought absentmindedly, lifting the latch. Sure enough, Dumbledore and a petite figure in a deep red robe with gold trim on the sleeves greeted him before a warm fire. "Ahhh, Severus! We were expecting you!" Dumbledore said kindly, spreading his hands out before the fire, "Do come and warm yourself; you look frozen to the bone." Snape raised an eyebrow at his superior and pulled his cloak off as he walked slowly towards the centre of the room. The tiny figure looked up at him as he swept past.

"Severus, I would like you to meet Erinlexi Goldwood. She's to be your colleague on this particular project..." The girl extended a thin hand towards him. She looked not a day older than sixteen, what with her eyes glowing brightly and thick dark hair left loose around her shapely face. He ignored it. "You're having me work with a teenager?" he snapped, disbelieving, "You assured me that this was to be practically an expert with YEARS of experience and training. A _child_ doesn't fulfill those requirements, Albus..."

She snorted, pressing her hand to her mouth in order to stifle her laughter. Dumbledore himself was chuckling. "Severus...I think you'll find her to be 'old' enough, if you'll pardon the term, Grandma-ma..."

Snape shook his head as if to clear it; he could have sworn that he heard Albus call this slip of a girl 'Grandma-ma'...something wasn't right. 

"Never you mind, Albus. I AM old! Why try to deny it?" a musical voice answered back, "And I suppose _you_ are the highly revered Potions Master in Hogwarts, are you not, sir?"

"Albus, I think I'm hearing things..."

"Oh, let me assure you, you're not. He's my great-great-great-add another couple greats-grandson," Miss Goldwood informed him, "...or something like that. I don't know, I lose track of exactly how many 'great's get tacked on."

"I don't think-"

"I'm 212 years old, Mr. Snape, I think I would know my own flesh and blood!" she said indignantly. Snape felt his jaw drop. Dumbledore smiled gently at him. "Grandma-ma has an interesting story to tell," he said, enjoying the look on his younger friend's face.

"But not now, Albus! We have work to do!" she butt-in.

"Right...now all this business about the Repeller..."

***

Leena couldn't believe her ears. She just simply could NOT comprehend how....that he could even....ARGH! She couldn't even formulate a sentence, she was so angry. Crouched outside the door, wrapped in her robes, she could hear practically everything that was being said. What she couldn't hear, she probed with her mind and found out anyway. Her eyes burned black as the charred wood in the grate, rage giving them a frightening appeal. Air hissed angrily in and out between her clenched teeth, knuckles white as she dug her sharp nails into her bloodless palms. _How dare he_. 

"...the Repeller....need to.....track down. She could.....be....treasure!"

"...good...evil? Can you-_could_ you really..."

"...Lord Voldemort....fall of the Dark Order!"

Leena bared her teeth and growled inaudibly. They were talking about her father...her _other_ father. And the one she held closer to her than anyone else had just betrayed them both. How _could_ he? How _dare_ he? _Traitor_, she thought viciously, condemning Snape in her mind. Voldemort was all she knew; all she _had_. He was a prime example of magical greatness! He was a great influence; how could he _not_ be right? If Voldemort said that Mudbloods and Muggles were bad and evil, weren't they? If Voldemort said that they needed to be cleansed from their world, didn't they? How could Snape just rat on him like that? How could he just throw away her world like that...?

"...a saviour...._need_...to find the Repeller."

"It shall be done." The door flung open and three pairs of legs walked out into room. Leena was surprised nobody had noticed her crouched by the frame. "Until the next meeting, Albus. A pleasure meeting you, Erinlexi..." Snape's voice filtered out as he escorted the others out of his office and closed the door behind him. Leena stood up, knees popping from staying curled up so long. _Erinlexi, huh? Since when were they on first-name basis?_ She made her way quietly to the chair behind the desk to wait. She didn't have long to wait.

***

"Why have you forsaken me?" a frighteningly harsh voice rent the air like glass breaking on a cold winter's day. Snape jumped a mile. "What?" he asked, turning to view the room. The chair behind his desk swiveled around to face him. Leena's face was carefully drain of any and all expression. "You heard me," she snapped icily. "I don't know what you're talking about..." he sighed, putting a tired hand to his forehead, closing his eyes and leaning against the door, "I haven't forsaken anything or anyone but myself."

Leena furrowed her brow. "This is no time to be cryptic," she hissed, "I heard you. You and your goodly, Godly friends." He gave her a quizzical look. "PLOTTING!" she yelled, standing up to her full height, "Plotting against my father!" Snape's eyes flew open. "You..._heard_?" 

"Don't deny it," she snarled, "Oh, I heard all right...the fall of Voldemort and his Dark Order. _What_ 'Dark Order'? Is there a 'Light' Order?"

"This isn't what you think, Leena!"

"Oh isn't it. Enlighten me. Before I rip your throat out."

"You wouldn't understand..."

"Why not? Is it because I'm too _young_? Too _innocent_? Too naive?" she said scathingly, voice rising up a notch in force with each poisonous question. 

"Never mind. Just forget it."

"_WHY_. Just answer me WHY. You risk too much with your foolishness."

"Perhaps I'm not the foolish one...And I have much to pay for."

"And you'll have alot more to repay once I'm through with you... _traitor_..." She ran out the door and slammed it hard; potion bottles rattling in the aftermath. Snape sighed and rubbed his head again. _Teenagers...._

***

Leena paced the hallways, teeth bared and eyes black, face pale with rage and disbelief. She heard a whisper of cloth and quickly scanned the corridor, expecting Snape to follow her. She slipped her one of her daggers out of its sheath quietly as she peered through the gloom. A tapestry moved and she launched herself at it. "OOF!" said a disgruntled voice on the other side as they collided. Leena jumped to her feet, weapon hidden behind her back. "Get up," she spat. 

"I'm gettin' up, I'm gettin' up! Hold on while I catch me breath!" a thick brogue told her indignantly. "Seamus...?" she asked suspiciously. "None other," he said, dusting himself off, "Seamus Finnegan, at yer service."

Leena relaxed a little bit, letting some of the tension go. Seamus looked at her, concerned. "You alright? You seem kinda...tense...Anything I kin do?" Leena shook her head. Seamus stepped close to her. "Seriously. What's wrong? Yer not yerself lately. And I...want t'help." He put a hand on her shoulder and she gave it a venomous look. 

"Seamus, what-MPPHH!!"

Seamus had pushed her against the wall and pressed his lips to hers. She shoved him away violently. "WHAT are you DOING?!?" she shrieked. "Showin' you that I care..." he whispered huskily and leaned in for more. "Oh, will you GET off!" she yelled and pushed him away again, clutching at her dagger. Seamus backed away slightly. "So you like playin' hard-t'get, huh? Well, two can play tha' game..." Once more he leaned in, but this time she was ready. Jaw set, she clamped her free hand around his crotch and pointed the dagger straight in his face, forcing him against the opposite wall.

"Take your best shot....take your best _fucking_ shot..." she hissed, tightening her grip. Seamus blanched as his circulation was cut off. He shook his head.

"No?" she asked innocently, widening her eyes, "You don't want to play with me?" Again he shook his head, frightened for the life of his...er..._pride and joy_, for lack of a better description. "Remember what happens to the mouse when the mouse wants to play with the cat, then..." she whispered icily, blowing cold air across his face and making him shiver. He nodded.

"Understood?"

No reply, so she squeezed again. "_Understood_?"

He squeaked a response. "Good....I'll see you in class tomorrow..." and she let go. He started to dash off down the hallway. "Oh, and Seamus...?" she said sweetly, making him stop, "This never happened. Right?" Leena let her tone turn deadly serious. "Oh, yeah! Right! What happened? When? I don't know anything abou' tonight; all I did was say 'hullo'-"

"You didn't even do that. You didn't see me. Keep that in mind, because if I ever hear the slightest inkling about you saying _anything_ about this at all, you can kiss having any children later in life good-bye."

He nodded once more and ran off. Leena crumpled to the ground, dagger dropping with a clank on the marble flooring. She was so confused...half of her felt shock for what had just happened and half felt incredible empty from the previous argument with her mentor. Her eyes itched from the strain of holding back hot tears. She refused to let them fall. Crying was showed _weakness_. She was not weak. Far from it. She would _not_ cry, she would not, she would _not_, she would _not_....One fell stubbornly from the corner of her eye and she wiped it away forcefully. She was. Not. _Weak._ Rage filled her chest and she cried out in frustration, ripping a banner off the wall. She broke down and wept, sobbing into her hands for all she was worth.

Gently, arms wrapped around her and she buried her face into the shoulder. The person ran their fingers through her hair soothingly and whispered, "Nothing in this world is black and white, Leena...nothing. There are only shades of grey." She looked up and saw her father's face drooping tiredly, raven eyes that held pain and suffering and infinite knowledge of what had happened and what was to come. "Tell me why. That's all I ask. You've got to tell me why," she said piteously, looking imploringly into the dark pools of his eyes. He gazed back steadily, sadly. "Would that I could, but no. I know my reasons and that is enough. Mayhaps you should think about it for a while," he said in a low voice.

"About which is the right Side to be on." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes. And other things as well. Such as your history, your heritage and why you were taught certain things. I could tell you things to make your blood run cold."

"It already does, Da..." she pressed her white hand to his cheek and he covered it with his own, ice meeting ice. Snape lowered his eyes to his lap, ashamed. 

"I did this...I brought you into this world for nothing but evil...and now it is my cross to bear." Leena watched a tear fall onto their combined hands and felt her heart break. "I have brought the apocalypse."

"How can you say so? What have I done?" she asked indignantly.

"You haven't done anything wrong because you are innocent. Innocent to the corruption in which you were born. _Created_. You were to be the Devil Reincarnate. And I, your teacher." Another tear landed on their hands, hot against the cold. 

Leena blinked slowly, trying to process what she was being told. It was a lie. Everything Lucius, Voldemort, and even Severus had told her, was a lie. Normal wizarding children didn't learn how to throw curses designed for pain. They didn't learn how to command armies of demons. They didn't know the humiliation of being called weak and everything that was done to them was to make them 'strong'. Now she was doubly confused; she now hated Voldemort with a passion. But a small flicker of fire in her soul told her that she would always be connected to the Dark Side and she couldn't run from it. Stiffening her jaw with resolve, she raised her head arrogantly and looked straight into her father's dark eyes once more.

"I want to become a spy...just like _you."_

A/N: Yay, Leena!! She now has another piece of the puzzle! I'll try to get the next part up as soon as I can, but no promises...track is a heavy 'cross to bear', as Snape would say.

*haute e'cole is French for 'high school' literally and 'higher dressage' vaguely in the horse world...high school for the horse and rider, in other words.


End file.
